


Peony for your thoughts

by yoonseh



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, flower shop au, junhee sings and works there, secret admirer au, sehyoon does bike rentals and tours out of the flower shop, the boys are stupid and fall in love, yuchan and bk own a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 13:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonseh/pseuds/yoonseh
Summary: "If I gave you a flower would you give me your hand? If I gave you a bouquet would you give me your heart? What about a whole garden, I want to give you a forest of flowers, I want you to be surrounded by life."Junhee needs flowers for his sister's wedding in a couple hours and Donghun owns a flower shop. They hit it off quickly. Junhee receives flowers every Saturday after his show that include a hidden meaning, Donghun seems to know more about flowers than most.Flower shop au mixed with Junhee following his dreams of being a professional singer and Donghun waltzing into his life out of the blue and making him understand what he really wants in life.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 24
Kudos: 56





	Peony for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head and I couldn't push it away. I wrote this in a week so if it's a mess i'm sorry and GOD Dongjun won't leave me alone. I blame anyone who has ever put them in my head at 3 in the morning, you know who you are. And also none of the names besides the boys are idols, just putting that out there.
> 
> As always, thanks to my beta and friend. Literally couldn't do anything without her. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, slightly less angst written, soft flower story. And yes I did a lot of research on flowers. :)
> 
> As always music is important so here's the spotify link for this fics inspiration:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/06nKbH8WASdog4IV0vs9oG?si=P4jTp-wDSyCIuknMvWDqNw

The first time Junhee gets a bouquet it’s after a Saturday night set and the bar is closed. They were left behind the bar with another bartender, the only details being that they were for the beautiful singer. 

Junhee scoffed at the look Byeongkwan gave him when he handed him the flowers. He questioned their origin and the younger boy just shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, Yoojin just told me they were for you.”

Junhee turned the flowers in his hand and smiled. They were very pretty - a gentle lavender in color. He didn’t know much about flowers but they were definitely roses. He brought them up to his nose and inhaled; their perfume was bright and he wanted to sink in their scent. 

He spotted a card attached to the string holding them together after he pulled them away from his face. It didn’t have a logo on it nor any signifying markers - just a stark white, a hole punched into one corner. He unraveled the ribbon which was a darker purple than the petals of the flowers. 

He opened the little card up once he got it undone and saw a small note on the inside. He smiled softly as he read it. 

Your voice reminds me of spring, when roses are in full bloom. You are wonder and splendor and I am enchanted. - 

The signature was hand drawn, a small flower that was a little wonky and lopsided. Junhee ran his hands over it before he was brought out of his thoughts. 

Yuchan giggled at him as he admired the flowers while he cleared the bar top and Byeongkwan made sure all the chairs were off the floor and everything was clean. “You got a secret admirer, Junhee Hyung?”

Junhee reached out and swatted at him but the younger just bounced back and laughed. Junhee cradled the flowers to his chest as they exited the bar and made their way across the street. There was a light drizzle and Junhee threw his hood over his hair. 

He pulled the flowers tighter to his body, not wanting to put them in his bag for fear they’d get crushed. They crossed the street for their bus stop and Junhee caught sight of a small flower shop across from the bar. He’d seen it many times coming to work, but he had never given it much thought. 

He smiled at the idea that someone saw his set, raced over to buy flowers and then dropped them off back at the bar. He wondered what they saw in him and why his voice captured them. He rubbed the back of his hand against his cheek where he could feel the heat from his blush. 

“You gonna share with the class?” Byeongkwan teased as they found their way to their apartment complex after getting off the bus. “What was on the card?”

Junhee shook his head and pinched Byeongkwan’s cheek. He swatted him away and Junhee laughed. “Nope, it’s a secret.” 

Byeongkwan shot him a curious look and then he shook his head. “Mm, okay whatever you say, hyung.” He got his keys out of his pocket and they walked up the stairs to their building. 

Junhee picked his keys out of his bag once he made it to his door. Not bothering to respond to the younger man, he just unlocked his door. He felt Yuchan hug him from behind and he patted the hands around his neck. “Goodnight, hyung. Have nice dreams about your secret admirer.” 

Junhee tried to catch the younger by the wrist but he flitted away and into his and Byeongkwan’s apartment, the other boy having opened the door for him. Byeongkwan just gave him a wave and said goodnight before he entered the apartment. 

Junhee let out a small laugh and stepped inside of his own apartment. When he saw the clock on the microwave glaring 1a.m at him he groaned. 

He threw his bag on the kitchen table as he set the flowers on the counter and went to grab a glass to put them in. He had never been the best plant parent but he decided he could give it a try with these. He’d look up how to take care of them in the morning.

He walked over and set them on the bar leading into his kitchen. They were beautiful in the moonlight streaming in through his open curtains. He lent his arms on the bar and placed his chin on top of them. He took his time to study the flowers; the petals looked soft and he wanted to touch them to see if they felt like silk. He didn’t - he wanted them to live. 

He could see his reflection in the glass, obstructed by the water, and he smiled. Someone felt the need to show him that they liked his voice, his songs. It had been a struggle lately, he wasn’t sure if he could achieve his dream of recording an album, but just this one small gesture reminded him that he could capture people, that he had supporters. 

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out to look at the message. Dae-bong’s name popped up on the screen and Junhee sighed. He was about to open the message when another one came in from Byeongkwan. 

It was a link to, from what Junhee could see, a flower website. He clicked on the message and ignored Dae-bong’s. The article loaded and Junhee read through it with widening eyes. 

Flower Meanings and their origins:  
Lavender Roses: known to represent purity.

Junhee looked at the website curiously as another message came in from Byeongkwan. 

Kwannie [1:10]  
Lavender roses are seen as regal for their color but their meaning takes on a different tone. They can stand for elegance but also for sincerity, specifically in the realm of love at first sight. They are a flower that inspires romance. 

Kwannie [1:11]  
maybe you find this interesting, maybe you don’t, maybe you should find out who sent them idk just saying

Junhee read through the message again and sucked in a breath. Someone had not only sent him flowers, but ones with meaning. Love at first sight to be exact. Junhee dropped his head down onto the counter and rubbed his face against the cool marble. 

There was no way someone saw him and thought this, that they went to the flower shop, asked them what flower had this meaning and then left them for him. It had to be a mistake, this wasn’t what Junhee expected from his life. 

He thought it should have been weird to get random flowers from a stranger but he couldn’t help the warm feelings it brought forth in him.

Maybe the flowers hadn’t had meaning for the giver, maybe they just thought they were pretty, maybe - His thoughts were interrupted when another message came in from Dae-bong. He clicked on the contact and read the messages. 

Dae-bongie [1:07]  
Where were you tonight? Didn’t you say you were going to come over after your set?  
Sorry I missed it, something came up. 

Junhee sighed and went to answer but couldn’t come up with anything to say. He clicked on the last message to reply and just responded with “it’s okay”. 

Backing out of the contact, he hit Byeongkwan’s number and the younger picked up the phone on the second ring. 

“So, not only do you have a secret admirer, they’re claiming love at first sight. Hyung what romance drama did you just get dropped into?” He said over the line and Junhee could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Shut up, oh my god. They probably didn’t even know the meaning of the flowers. Maybe they just really like purple.” He said as he made his way to his room. He started to undress and put Byeongkwan on speaker. 

“Sure, because everyone picks lavender roses as the flower to give to a random singer at an open mic night. What did the card say, Junhee? Maybe that will clear things up?”

Junhee coughed and reached for his wallet, he pulled it out of the pocket of his jeans which he had thrown on the end of his bed. “Nothing, it didn’t say anything important.” He lied. 

Byeongkwan sighed. “Come on, Junhee. Tell me, tell me, tell m-”

“Jesus, okay.” Junhee moaned. He pulled out the card, running his fingers over the words as he opened it. He swallowed, “Your voice is magical, can’t wait to hear it again. There’s no signature.” 

Byeongkwan scoffed, “That sounds so lame, but cute at the same time. Not everyone is a poet I guess.” 

Junhee nodded his head. “Yeah, you’re right.” His voice was small as he read over what the note really said for the second time that night. “Hey, Kwan. I’m tired, I think I’m going to sleep.” 

Byeongkwan hummed and Junhee could hear him settling into bed. “Okay, Junhee. Sleep well. And hey.” He paused and took a breath. “Don’t think too hard about Dae-bong not being there tonight, it’s not worth it.” 

Junhee nodded, he hadn’t said anything about Dae-bong tonight but Byeongkwan knew. Of course he did. “Night, Kwan.” His friend said goodnight and hung up. Junhee put his phone on his night stand and finished changing for bed. He pulled back the covers and slid in, after he turned out all his lights. 

He felt the bed dip as Lion walked across the covers. The big dog came to settle next to him on the bed and Junhee brushed a hand through his hair. He laid down and pushed his face into Lion’s fur. “What am I going to do now, hm?” He said as he read the card over again. 

He ran his thumb over the hand drawn flower and sighed. Lion licked his hand and Junhee smiled, he leaned over and pulled open the drawer on his nightstand. He placed the card in it and closed it, when he turned back to lay down Lion was in his spot. 

Junhee scoffed and pushed the big dog over to the other side of the bed. He fell asleep to the sound of Lion’s breathing, the rain hitting the roof of the apartment, and thoughts of lavender and spring. 

*****

2 months later

Donghun was fixing up a beautiful bouquet of peonies and daisies, pop music playing over the speakers when a man burst into the shop. The bell above the door jingled as the door swung open and Donghun lifted his head up to see a gorgeous man in a suit. 

Donghun was taken aback and didn't call out his usual “Welcome to 5tar Bloom”. Instead, he just looked at him wide-eyed. The man looked around the shop, taking in the massive amount of flowers. They took up most of the space, rows and rows of boxes full of colors and the ceiling was filled with hanging plants, with ivy growing up the panes in front of the windows. 

Natural light came in through the glass ceiling, the sun doing wonders for the man’s features. He finally spotted Donghun and ran up to the counter where his hands had stopped their work. He couldn’t take his eyes away from him; Park Junhee was standing in his shop looking frantic. 

Junhee glanced at him then looked down at his hands. “I think you’re strangling the flowers.” His face changed from worried to a smile and Donghun looked down too. He was gripping the poor peonies to death. 

He released the flowers and wiped his hands on the apron around his waist. He shook his head and smiled. “Sorry about that, how can I help you?” Donghun said politely even though he was dying on the inside. Junhee had never once stepped inside his shop. He had crossed the street multiple times and appreciated the flowers outside, but never came in. 

Donghun swallowed and watched Junhee’s eyes flutter around the store again. He turned back to him and sucked in a breath. “I need your help.” 

Donghun cocked his head to the side questioningly. “What do you need?”

Junhee’s hands were a mess in front of him, tangling his fingers together and then running one through his hair. It pushed it back and only to flopp onto his forehead again. Donghun held back the dreamy sigh that threatened to escape him. 

“Okay, so this is a really weird request but - uh - my sister’s wedding is in like two hours and the guy who was supposed to do the flowers never showed. We don’t have anything. I mean it is bare, I don’t even know how this happened but -” He stopped when Donghun smiled at him. 

“I can help you, don’t worry. Where’s the wedding?” Donghun said politely. He moved from behind the counter and made his way through the store with Junhee trailing behind him. 

“It’s not far - about 10 minutes away. I stole my dad’s car so we can take that back. Are you sure about this? It’s a lot to ask. We’ll gladly pay whatever your price is, even more for the rush. I-”

Donghun turned to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Please don’t worry, this my job. Don’t worry about payment, we can work something out afterwards.” He turned to all the flowers “Now, what colors do you need?”

Junhee’s face dropped; it was really cute how he looked at the floor and pouted. “Crap, I-” He scratched his head and then his eyes lit up. “Oh, she said anything pastel - pink and blue would be perfect.” 

Donghun nodded his head and got to work grabbing what he needed. Junhee trailed behind him with a box so he could place the flowers in it. He grabbed what he needed for bouquets, corsages, and any decorations that they might need. He didn’t do weddings often but he had the knowledge of what might be necessary. 

It was 20 minutes later when Donghun had finally grabbed everything they needed. He picked up his tools that he would use to put everything together and asked Junhee to lead the way to the car. 

They exited the shop and Donghun turned around to lock it when he caught sight of Sehyoon coming down the street on his bike. He had a trail of people behind him - the end of a tour. He stopped in front of Donghun and gave him a questioning look. His gaze trailed to Junhee and Donghun shook his head. 

Sehyoon got off his bike and nodded at Junhee. “Hi, I’m Sehyoon. I co-own the shop with Donghun.” He reached out his hand to shake Junhee’s, but pulled back when he realized his mistake when Junhee tried to balance the box of flowers on his knee. 

Junhee laughed and did a little wave while still holding the box. “Hi, nice to meet you.” 

Donghun ushered Junhee to his car. “Sorry, Sehyoon we have a wedding to get to.” 

Sehyoon’s eyebrows raised and he flapped his hand in the air. “Uh, okay. I’ll watch the shop.” Donghun thanked him as Sehyoon led the group of cyclists to where to put their bikes. Donghun followed Junhee to his car and didn’t look back at the expression on Sehyoon’s face. He would handle that later. 

He put his tools in the backseat as Junhee moved to the driver’s side and got in. Donghun slid in the car and Junhee tore off the minute that he had his seat belt on. The radio played a soft pop song and Donghun looked out the window as the roads blurred by. 

Junhee’s hand twitched on the gear shift and he looked at Donghun quickly before his eyes went back to the road. “So, we never introduced ourselves. I’m Junhee.” 

Donghun smiled at him and looked at his profile, he wanted to push the hair that fell on his forehead out of his eyes. “I know.” He said without thinking and then stopped breathing when Junhee’s head turned quickly to look at him. 

He threw his hands up and waved them. “God, sorry that was creepy. Uhm, let me start over.” He blushed and turned in his seat to face Junhee a little more as he drove. “I’m Donghun, I own the shop.”

Junhee smiled at the road, his lips turning up and dimpling his cheek. “And you know mine how?” 

Donghun coughed and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. “I’ve seen you play at the bar, The Howling Minx. My friend has a massive crush on the owner and we go there a lot, especially Saturday when you sing.”

Donghun couldn’t help how hot he felt, it was embarrassing telling Junhee that he already knew him, but Junhee’s smile just got wider. “Oh my God, Sehyoon right?” Donghun nodded his head. “I thought I recognized him. He’s the one who always sits at the bar on Saturday nights and makes Byeongkwan blush and forget that he has a job to do. Oh this is great, Byeongkwan has been trying to ask him out for ages.”

Donghun’s eyes widened. “Wait what?” He heard Junhee laugh and thought about how he never wanted to hear any other sound in his life again. Junhee was about to say something when they pulled up to a small chapel. 

Junhee unbuckled and turned towards Dongun. “We are going to finish this conversation after we get the flowers set up and my sister gets married. But now we need to go in.” He opened the door to the car and jumped out, rushing towards the back to get the flowers. 

Donghun took a deep breath and got out of the car, he grabbed his tools from the backseat and followed Junhee into the chapel. It was gorgeous inside, all windows and bright white paint. The pews were done up with ribbon and tule and the aisle was covered in a long pastel pink piece of fabric. 

Guests mulled around the entrance to the chapel, signing the guest book and talking among each other. Junhee led him through the chapel to a hallway off to the side that had different rooms. He stopped at one a couple doors in and knocked. The door was immediately opened to him and he pushed inside, Donghun behind him. 

He was taken aback when he saw who was in the room - it was filled with women in pastel blue dresses and one in white. She saw him and picked up the bottom of her white dress and practically ran over to them in her bare feet. 

“Thank God, Junhee. I knew I could count on you. Are these the flowers?” She said as she scanned the box. “Wow, they’re beautiful.” She looked at Donghun and smiled. “I can’t thank you enough, just let me know what we need to pay and I’ll take care of it.” 

Donghun shook his head and smiled at her. She was lovely. “Please don’t worry until after the wedding. This is your big day - you shouldn’t have to be thinking about any of this. If you just let me know where you want all this I can get to work, I should be able to finish it all before you walk down the aisle.” 

Junhee’s sister rushed forward and grabbed him by the cheeks. She kissed one side and then the other before she pulled away. He heard Junhee cackle next to him as he blushed. She took the next five minutes to tell him exactly what she wanted and then he escorted himself out of the room. 

He was about to close the door behind him when he saw Junhee behind him. He just gave him a sweet look and held up the box of flowers. “Can I help?”

Donghun nodded and they walked through to the chapel so they could get to work. As they worked, Donghun noticed that Junhee had no clue how to handle flowers, but he did know some of their names. 

He worked with Junhee over the next hour, to finish not only the chapel but the area outside where they would have the reception. He took his time to show Junhee how to properly tie the flowers and clip the stems. Their hands came together over hyacinths and morning glories; Junhee’s were soft except for the calluses on the pads of his fingers. Donghun knew they were from playing the guitar. 

He also laughed a lot - Junhee’s expressions and reactions were exaggerated and over the top and he thought they were adorable. Junhee laughed with him and every time he smiled Donghun’s heart would beat just a little bit faster. 

They finished outside and Donghun looked out at the work they had done in such a short amount of time. He walked over to Junhee and laughed softly, reaching out his hand to brush stray petals off of his shoulder. He had taken his suit jacket off halfway through and Donghun tried not to trail his gaze over how his button up pulled across his shoulders and arms. 

Donghun noticed the way Junhee stared at his arm as he brushed away the petals, his t-shirt pulling tight over his biceps. He smirked at the thought that Junhee might be thinking similar thoughts to him. 

Junhee caught his gaze and blushed, he coughed and then smiled again. He never seemed to stop smiling, Donghun’s cheeks hurt from returning the gesture. Junhee pointed to the chapel and a pretty pink bloomed over his cheeks. Donghun thought of pink cherry blossoms. 

“I better get back, it’s about time to start and I am the best man, so-” He paused and swallowed. 

Donghun waited for whatever he was about to say and realized that Junhee was posing a question. “Oh, I’ll stay if that’s okay? I want to make sure your sister doesn’t need anything else.” 

Junhee bit his lip and nodded. “Okay, I’ll save you a dance then.” After he said it his eyes widened and he let out a small yelp and practically ran away from Donghun. 

He ran his thumb over his lip as he watched Junhee make his way back to the chapel. His heart was pounding out of his chest and he felt like he could fly. There really wasn’t a reason for him to stay, he could get the bride’s number if he wanted, but he didn’t want to leave. 

He walked around the chapel before the wedding started and watched from the back pew as the bride and groom became husband and wife. The corsages looked amazing and Donghun was proud of himself for what he had pulled together so quickly. 

When the newlyweds made their way down the aisle he caught Junhee’s eye at the front of the altar, he blushed and Donghun thought it was the best color he had ever seen. He watched Junhee and didn’t take his eyes away, he knew it was silly, that today was the first day he had ever talked to the man, but there was something there. 

He knew what his voice sounded like when he was singing from his heart, he knew what his hands looked like when his fingers stroked his guitar. He knew how he smiled when the crowd gave him a standing ovation and he now knew what he looked like when he was looking at Donghun. 

He couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away. He hoped Junhee didn’t find it weird that Donghun had been to his sets, he would tell him that he had been to more than he admitted at first. 

Junhee made his way down the altar with the maid of honor and winked at Donghun when he passed him. Donghun put his hand out and grabbed the pew in front of him. He waited until most of the guests had left until he exited towards the reception. 

He walked around outside and made sure that all the flowers on the tables were set correctly and that the ones on the chairs were secure. He felt a hand tap his shoulder once he had made his way around to all the tables. Junhee stood behind him, his jacket slung over his shoulder and a small smile on his face. 

“I’m really glad you stayed, Donghun. My sister said feel free to grab a plate and eat, there should be plenty. I’m going to be at the head table but once all the speeches are done I hope that I can offer you a dance to thank you.” He paused and looked down at his feet, he looked back up at Donghun from under his eyelashes. “If that’s not weird I mean, I know we just technically met -”

Donghun blurted out. “I would love to.” Junhee rocked back on his feet and showed Donghun his teeth. Neither of them moved until someone caught Junhee’s attention and he made his way over to the head table. 

Donghun walked around to the buffet and grabbed a plate. He’d wait for that dance. 

*****

Junhee caught him almost an hour later around the elbow and pulled him to the dance floor. The song wasn’t slow but it wasn’t one to jump around to either. 

He laughed as he spun into Junhee and placed one hand on his waist as Junhee grabbed his other hand. Junhee’s free hand came up to land on his shoulder and they swayed to the music. Donghun had never been shy before but Junhee had made him blush more times than he could count in just a day. 

They both smiled and looked down at the floor as they moved slowly to the music. When Donghun got over his initial nerves he was able to finally start a conversation with Junhee. 

“So, we never finished our conversation in the car.” Donghun said as Junhee’s eyes widened and he smiled. 

“Oh yeah. So we were talking about how Byeongkwan, the owner and my best friend, has a huge, lame crush on your friend Sehyoon. He comes in all the time and just sits at the bar and stares at Kwan and the fucker has the audacity to think Sehyoon doesn’t like him.” 

Donghun threw his head back and laughed. “Oh God, seriously. Sehyoon is practically in love with him. He talks about him all the time, he never shuts up about how cute the kid is. God, this is amazing. We have to get them to actually talk to each other.” 

Junhee laughs and nods his head. “It’s our next mission. First, was make sure my sister had a wedding with flowers and now it's get our best friends together I guess. I know I just met you Donghun, but I can already tell this relationship is going to be fun.” He looked down at his feet. “If you would like to be friends that is?”

Donghun put two fingers under Junhee’s chin and lifted his head up. Junhee’s eyes were wide and Donghun didn’t know why he had the urge to close the distance between them. “I would really like that Junhee.” He sucked in a breath. “I do have something to confess though. I know I told you that I have seen you play before at the bar and it’s not a lie but, it’s been more than just a couple times.” 

Junhee’s hand squeezed on his shoulder and tilted his head. “Okay?”

Donghun swallowed. “I’m there every Saturday with Sehyoon, I just usually stay in the back and watch you perform. The bar isn’t really my scene but I was so intrigued the first time Sehyoon brought me there and I heard you sing I kept going back with him. I’ve watched you every Saturday for the last three months, you’re incredible. I hope you know that. I hope that’s not weird.”

Junhee shook his head. “No, no of course not. I-” He squeezed his eyes shut. “That’s very sweet of you, I’m glad you are enjoying my performance enough to keep coming back.”

Donghun turned them in a circle around the floor when he realized they had stopped dancing. “Well your voice is beautiful and it’s hard to look away when you perform.” 

Junhee had an odd look on his face. “Donghun-” Before he could finish someone grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Donghun. The man that had him in his grip looked angrily between the two of them.

“What are you doing?” He was furious and Junhee looked like he was about to cry, other people had stopped dancing to watch what was happening. 

Junhee pulled his arm back and practically threw the other man's hand away. “What the hell, Dae-bong?” The man pulled him in again. 

Junhee’s voice was small but Donghun could hear the anger. The other man looked at him when Donghun took a step toward Junhee. 

“Is there a problem?” Donghun’s voice was tight, his teeth clenched. He didn’t like the way the other had grabbed Junhee. It didn’t matter how long you knew someone Donghun couldn’t watch anyone be treated like that. “Let him go.”

Junhee’s head swiveled back to him, a shocked look on his face. “Donghun- '' But before he could answer the other man yanked him to his side. He slapped the man on the chest and practically screeched, Donghun didn’t know his voice could go that high. “What the fuck, Dae-bong.” 

“Why are you dancing with him, Junhee?” Dae-bong said in a low voice, his fingers curled tighter around Junhee. He only released him after Junhee shoved him in the chest. 

“Because I wanted to, you dick. You don’t have a monopoly on my time even if that’s what you think.” Junhee’s face was red as he realized how loud he was and that everyone was watching him. Donghun saw Junhee’s sister start to walk over to them when her husband stopped her and made his way over himself. 

Donghun watched as Junhee’s new brother in law got in between Dae-bong and Junhee. “Dae-bong I think it’s time that you leave.” He leaned in closer to him so that only the four of them could hear. “You’re drunk, go home. I’ll call you a cab even.” 

Junhee stepped back and Donghun caught him by the arm, the man just looked at him with wide eyes. He looked back at the men in front of them when Dae-bong scoffed. Junhee pushed Donghun off of him lightly and stepped towards the man. He took his face into his hands and frowned. 

He turned back towards his brother in law and Donghun. “Sorry, I’ll take him home.”

Junhee’s sister came up to them, a sad look on her face. “Junhee, no you don’t have to do that. We can get someone to take him home. I don’t want you to leave.” 

Junhee held his hand out to her and she grabbed it. “I’ll be back soon don’t worry. I just want to make sure he’s not out on the streets. He’s my boyfriend, my responsibility.” 

Donghun’s breath stuttered at the admission and he looked away from Junhee. Of course he had a boyfriend, even if he was a complete dick. Junhee had been so open with him even though they just met, he thought - He shook his head. 

He watched as Junhee took a better hold of his boyfriend and then turned to look at Donghun. “I’m sorry, I need to-” 

Donghun shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.” He wanted to talk to him more, get to know him better but he understood. 

Junhee started to walk away with Dae-bong but before he got off the dance floor he turned back to Donghun and walked towards him. His boyfriend’s face was full of anger and Donghun’s was full of wonder. 

Junhee stopped right in front of him and smiled. “Uh, if you don’t want to still be friends I understand but -”

Donghun shook his head and smiled. “No, I’d still like to get to know you better Junhee.” He blushed, he had lost count on how many times that was already tonight. 

Junhee’s cheeks rushed pink too and Donghun thought that maybe there was something between them. “Ok, uhm that’s great. Well, you know where to find me so-” He didn’t finish, he just clapped his hands together and then turned around. 

Junhee led Dae-bong to their car and he felt someone come up beside him. It was Junhee’s sister, she shook her head and frowned. “He’s not good enough for Junhee, never has been.” She paused and then looked at him. “So, I know you’re the flower guy but how long have you known Junhee?”

Donghun coughed, he couldn’t say he’d been seeing him perform for the last 3 months. “Oh, we just met today. He ran into my shop freaking out about needing flowers for some wedding.” He smirked as Junhee’s sister laughed. 

She was stunning in her make-up and dress. “Oh, wow. You two seemed like you already knew each other.” She had a beautiful smile “Yeah, I can imagine. He’s something else, but he’s a really good guy. Still can’t believe he’s been with that shit for almost two years. I don’t know what goes on in his brain.” 

Donghun nodded and crossed his arms. “Sometimes we don’t know what we deserve. We can’t see what’s right in front of us. Sometimes it takes something else coming into our lives to make us realize it.” 

Junhee’s sister hummed and then looked around the reception, everyone had gotten back to what they had been doing. “I hope he finds that something.” She winked at him. “Feel free to stay Donghun, the bar is open. The flowers are stunning by the way.” She walked away and Donghun smiled. He thought about Junhee as he roamed around outside and then left after he had a drink. 

He got home later than expected and when he finally checked his phone he saw multiple missed messages and calls from Sehyoon. He walked through his house and out onto the back patio where flowers bloomed out on a terrace. He pushed on Sehyoon’s contact and listened to the dial tone until he picked up. 

“Hey, where have you been?” Sehyoon said into the phone, he sounded groggy from sleep. 

Donghun sighed and sat on a chair that looked out at the view. The moon was bright and full from here. “Sorry did I wake you?”

Sehyoon yawned. “Yeah, but it’s okay.” Donghun nodded and thumbed over the petals of some of the flowers in pots on the ground. 

“So, I was at that wedding. Uhm, long story, but Junhee came in needing flowers for his sister and we kind of, I don’t know, became friends.” Donghun sighed and put his face between his hands. 

Sehyoon laughed over the line. “Oh, you’re big time screwed aren’t you? Did you tell him?”

Donghun screeched. “Tell him what? I told him that I’ve seen him perform and that we attend Saturday nights but no I didn’t tell him that.”

He could hear Sehyoon’s small huff of frustration. “Donghun, come on.”

Donghun shook his head. He looked at the lavender roses and peonies and daisies that were sprawled around his terrace. “No, he can’t know. He can’t know I’m the one that has been sending flowers to the bar every Saturday for the last three months. He’d -”

Sehyoon scoffed over the line. “He’d probably find it cute, you never know.” 

Donghun just rubbed the back of his neck and then his eyes. “It was weird Sehyoon. We had a connection immediately, like I’m saying from the minute he came into the store and we talked. And he wants to be friends.” 

Sehyoon laughed lightly. “Then be friends, you can move toward the part where you have a massive, gross crush on him after you’ve gotten to know each other more.” 

Donghun squeezed his eyes shut. “He has a boyfriend.” He sounded defeated. 

Sehyoon let out a breathy, “Oh.”

Donghun laughed humorlessly, “And he’s a huge dick. Like a major tool.” 

Sehyoon sighed, Donghun could hear him settling back into bed. “Well then just maybe you have a chance. Maybe you’re the perfect opportunity for him to have better.” 

Donghun scoffed. “Yeah okay. Hey did you know that Junhee is best friends with the cute bartender Byeongkwan that you have a crush on.” 

He heard Sehyoon cough, something had caught in his throat. “What?” His voice was higher than normal. 

Donghun laughed and fell back into the chair. “Mm, and let me tell you if you don’t make a move you are the biggest idiot in the world.” 

He listened to Sehyoon groan and could practically feel him blushing over the phone. He couldn’t wait until they went back to The Howling Minx on Saturday. 

*****

Junhee had dropped Dae-bong off at his apartment and made sure that he wouldn’t choke on his own vomit before he made his way back to his sister's wedding. He had wanted to enjoy the rest of the reception but most of it was spent with him sitting in a chair watching everyone else dance. 

Donghun had left and Junhee felt a sense of loss at the man’s disappearance. It was silly that he missed him, he had only known him for a day, not even. But there had been a connection between them and Junhee didn’t want to deny that no matter how quickly it had been thrust at him. 

He kissed his sister goodbye on the cheek as her and her husband made their way back to their hotel and Junhee took the car and drove his parents home. His dad told him he could keep the car and return it in the morning so he was able to drive himself home without having to take the bus.

He pulled at his tie the minute he got home and started to strip off his clothes, he checked his phone to check and see if he had any messages. The home screen was blank and Junhee thanked whoever was up there that his boyfriend hadn’t called him. 

He pulled off the rest of his clothes and took a quick shower, then got ready for bed. Lion made his way over to him as he crawled under the covers. The big dog leaned his head on Junhee’s stomach and the man brushed his hand through his fur. 

Lion happily closed his eyes and let his whole body weight rest on Junhee which caused him to let out a huff, but he didn’t dare move. He laid there with his eyes closed for almost an hour before he realized sleep was not coming to him.

He leaned over to his bedside table and opened the drawer, inside were a stack of little white cards, they were held together by a clip, pieces of ribbon could be seen hidden in the back of the drawer. 

Junhee pulled them out and took the clip off. He shuffled through them and opened one he had gotten just a couple of weeks ago. It was simple, the little flower still wonky and hand drawn. It had become, over the last three months, Junhee’s favorite piece of art. 

I don’t know what words to use to describe the way I feel when I watch you. It doesn’t feel right to just use any word. I think i’d need a thousand libraries to find the right words to explain how your singing makes my heart beat faster than I thought possible. 

The card had been attached to a bouquet of what he later found out was camellia flowers of all different colors. He had looked up the meaning on his phone almost immediately. Longing, passion, desire stared back at him in tiny letters on his screen. 

He had thought after the first set of flowers and card that they would stop, but they didn’t. They came every Saturday without fail. They would be left with a bartender or given to him by a guest after a set. Each time they had the same story, someone asked them to give them to him. 

No gender, no name, there were no clues. He thought about how the bar patrons were somehow in a conspiracy that he had no idea about. The flowers had never been given to Byeongkwan or Yuchan directly either, he knew those two would be able to give him some clues. 

He thought that maybe Dae-bong had given them to him, maybe he was trying to apologize for always missing his sets. But he asked him one day when they were in Junhee’s apartment what the flowers in the vase were. 

He had given him a raised eyebrow and said “who the fuck cares” before pulling Junhee by the waist to him on the couch. He had pushed out of the man’s hands and walked to his room. He had heard the door slam as Dae-bong left. 

Junhee wanted to believe that his boyfriend would be sweet enough, romantic enough to do such a gesture but he knew it was unrealistic. Junhee had started dating the man almost two years ago because he had made him feel good about himself. He had praised his music and called him sweet names. 

It didn’t take long for all that to go down the drain, Dae-bong was an asshole at the best of times and Junhee didn’t know how much longer he could stay with the man. But he also didn’t have anyone else and he thought that maybe, eventually things would change. 

He put the cards back in his bedside drawer and threw back the covers of his bed, Lion whined in his sleep before he rolled over onto his side and stilled. 

Junhee wandered over to his closet and stood on his tip toes and grabbed a binder from the top shelf. He sat down with his back against the wall and placed the binder on his knees. It crinkled as he opened it and he was met with an array of colors. 

As he flipped through the different pages he remembered each flower for it was pressed and dried safely into the pages of the binder. He hadn’t put the cards with them but he had the words memorized by now for each one. 

He touched his hand over a white daisy; innocence and purity. That one had made him laugh, the song he had sang that night was soft and sweet. It talked about new love and the brush of fingertips light along your skin.

The card that accompanied it had simply said. “I long to one day sit down with you over coffee and talk about what the meaning of life is.” The flower signature had been paired with a smiley face, he knew the unknown sender had been smiling while he wrote it. 

Junhee flipped through every flower he had received and thought about who the person could be. They never felt like they were intruding on him, the notes were always sweet and talked about his voice or how the person just wanted a chance to meet him. It was very Mr. Bingley of him and the thought made Junhee laugh. 

He thought it was silly, but whoever was sending him the flowers had seriously caught Junhee’s attention. And most importantly his heart - he was somehow falling in love with words on a page and flowers pressed dead into paper. 

*****

When Junhee told Byeongkwan that he had met the cute boy he had eyes for, always catching his attention at the bar, the younger sank to his knees. Junhee could hear him squeak. “Oh, no. That’s not good.”

Junhee laughed and made his way behind the bar to crouch next to his friend. “Why not good? You’re usually so forward.” 

Byeongkwan stood up and banged his head against the bar top, Junhee following and leaning his elbow next to his head. 

He heard Byeongkwan’s muffled answer. “He’s so cute, Hyung. And I know I don’t even know his name but I just feel like there’s a connection there. He smiles and I want to die. We’ve literally talked to each other like twice and I’d give up my heart to him.” Byeongkwan moved his head and put his temple to the bar. He looked at Junhee with puppy dog eyes. “I don’t know how to approach him. He’s so - I usually go for the bad boy and he’s just soft and nice.” 

Junhee came to stand behind Byeongkwan and hugged him. “Yeah, but I think we all deserve a little softness in our lives. And I get the ‘don’t really know him thing’. I-” He hadn’t really talked about Donghun yet to Byeongkwan. “I had the same feeling with Donghun when I danced with him at my sister’s wedding. Like I knew him already, I wanted -”

Byeongkwan pulled away and turned to look at him. “Wanted what?”

Junhee shrugged his shoulders. “I wanted it to be him, I went home and took out the binder of flowers and a part of me wanted it to be him.” 

Byeongkwan smiled softly at him. “You never know Hyung, it could be.” 

Junhee shook his head and went to start getting the bar in order for the day. “No, it’s not possible. He would have said something, he-” Junhee grabbed a towel from the counter behind him. “Besides I have a boyfriend, remember, I can’t be caught up in our flower person and Donghun.” 

Byeongkwan rolled his eyes and grabbed the towel from Junhee to smack him with it. “You deserve better.” Byeongkwan looked down at the ground as the older snatched the towel back and threw it over his shoulder. 

He gave Byeongkwan a sad smile. “Yeah, well, don’t we all?” 

****

It was now Saturday and Junhee hadn’t seen Donghun since the wedding. It had only been a few days but it didn’t stop his heart from racing at the idea of seeing the other man again. Donghun always seemed to be working and if he took a lunch break, well, Junhee wasn’t at work yet. His sets were late but he knew that the flower shop stayed open late on weekends. 

He finished up tending to the bar patrons and then checked his watch. He had about 20 minutes before his set and needed to get ready. He motioned to one of the newer bartenders to take his place and made his way to the office to grab his guitar. 

He was stopped by an arm catching his wrist. He turned to give the person a piece of his mind but he was met with Donghun’s smile. His eyes widened and his lips turned up without his permission. “Donghun, you came.” His voice sounded breathy to his own ears and he felt a blush creep up his neck. 

Donghun slid his hand down so it caught Junhee’s fingers and then let go. Junhee wanted to reach across the space between them and grab his hand back, but he didn’t. 

Donghun bit his lip, “Of course I came, I always come, I usually just hide out in the back.” He laughed softly and they both looked down at the ground. What was wrong with them? They were two giddy teens at this point. 

Junhee shook himself out of it and decided that if he wanted Donghun as a friend he’d have to get over the butterflies that fluttered in his chest when he saw him, even after knowing him for only a few days. 

“Well I’m glad you’re here. Did Sehyoon come?” He looked around the bar to try and spot him. “I told Byeongkwan that I met his crush and he just about lost it.”

Donghun threw his head back and laughed. “Sehyoon did the same thing, he couldn’t handle the idea that he now had a connection other than just staring at him from across the bar. And yeah he’s here.” Donghun turned to look for his friend. “He’s probably-” He smiled when he caught him standing directly in front of Byeongkwan. “Probably gained some bravery.”

Junhee cocked his head at him before he looked where Donghun pointed. Sehyoon was talking to Byeongkwan and the younger boy was blushing up a storm. He had a glass in his hand that Junhee guessed would be crushed in his grip if Sehyoon didn’t stop smiling at him. 

Sehyoon scratched the back of his neck and said something else to the younger and Junhee let out a loud laugh as Byeongkwan dropped the glass to the floor and everyone turned to hear it crash. 

Him and Donghun both gritted their teeth through a laugh and watched as Sehyoon scrambled to help him clean it up. The two of them made their way over to them and got there just in time to see a younger man also leaning over his friend. 

They saw the two behind the bar, Sehyoon with one of Byeongkwan’s hands in his grasp, blood trickling down from a cut on his palm. The younger boy whistled and dropped down to crouch with them. “Do you need help cleaning that Kwannie, remember we have the first aid kit in the office. 

Byeongkwan nodded his head but before he could get up and move Sehyoon spoke. “Oh I can help you with that. I have some experience in first aid.” Donghun knew it wasn’t a lie - Sehyoon did have first aid training - but he smiled at the cute attempt to spend some alone time with the younger. 

Byeongkwan just nodded his head and Sehyoon helped him up, they stepped over the glass as the younger boy motioned for another employee to help clean it up. 

The younger boy came to stand beside Donghun and Junhee as Byeongkwan led Sehyoon to the office. He leaned into Donghun’s space and whispered to the both of them. “So, odds on that happening before the night is over?”

Donghun shook his head. “Sehyoon is - let’s just say if Byeongkwan doesn’t make the first move it won’t happen.” The younger boy laughed and he turned to look at Donghun. 

His smile was wide and Donghun wanted to pinch his cheeks. He stuck out his hand. “I’m Yuchan by the way.” He leaned over him to look at Junhee who rolled his eyes. “And I see you’ve already met Junhee.”

Junhee swatted at Yuchan’s hand as Donghun laughed. “I’m Donghun. And yeah, I helped Junhee with his sister’s wedding. I’m Sehyoon’s friend, the one Byeongkwan has quite an obvious crush on. We own the flower and bike shop across the street, 5tar Bloom.” 

Yuchan clicked his fingers and then clapped his hands. “Oh yeah, I thought I recognized you. I’ve seen you in the shop and -” He eyed Junhee. “Here every Saturday.” 

Yuchan brought his hand up to his chin and gave Donghun a curious look. “Now, I know why Sehyoon comes here, but you - I’ve never seen you actually get a drink. I always just see you in the back, entranced by Junhee’s sets.” 

Junhee hissed and went to grab Yuchan. “You shit.” He laughed as Yuchan screeched and the people around them took notice. They grappled for a minute before they pulled apart. There was a voice over the mic on stage and Junhee’s head shot up. 

“Oh, shit sorry. It’s time for my set.” He grabbed Donghun’s arm and smiled at him. “Don’t go anywhere, we can chat after, okay?”

Donghun grabbed the hand on his arm and squeezed. “Wouldn’t dream of being anywhere else.” Junhee’s smile was bright as he turned and made his way to the stage. He felt a shoulder bump into his and looked over to see Yuchan’s raised eyebrows. 

“Is it you?” Yuchan eyed him up and down. Donghun gave him a questioning look - he wasn’t sure what he was implying. Yuchan licked his hips and smirked. “Interesting.” 

Donghun’s mind turned but soon gave up on trying to decipher what the younger was saying. He was distracted by Sehyoon and Byeongkwan coming out of the office huddled together smiling and laughing. They had obviously hit it off. 

The pair found them and Yuchan coughed when they reached them. Byeongkwan stood next to the younger and shoved him in the side when he raised his eyebrows at him. He went to say something to Sehyoon who stood next to him but he was shh’d. “Isn’t your boy about to sing?”

Donghun was about to make a witty remark at his friend’s expense but then Junhee’s voice carried throughout the bar. He turned to face the stage and saw Junhee with his guitar strapped around his shoulder. He leaned down into the mic and smiled. 

“Hello everyone, I see a lot of new faces here tonight so let me introduce myself. My name is Park Junhee, I am a bartender at this wonderful establishment and also entertainment for tonight.” He licked his lips and Donghun watched as his hand that wasn’t holding the mic tap on the guitar. He seemed nervous - he’d never seen him like that in all the many times he’d seen him play. 

“I can’t wait to play for you tonight, especially since I have some new friends tonight. I hope that they enjoy what I’ve prepared.” He caught Donghun’s eyes and winked. He sat back on the stool that a stage hand had placed behind him and cleared his throat. 

He grabbed the mic stand and lowered it to his level and let his fingers tap out a beat on his guitar. This Donghun was used to, every Saturday night, but this felt different. This time Junhee knew he was here. 

He looked down at his guitar and started to strum. “I would like to sing some new songs tonight if that’s okay. They’re very raw, one I just wrote a couple days ago so please bear with me.” Junhee was charismatic as always, the crowd chuckling and quieting down quickly. 

Junhee picked up the strumming on his guitar and started to sing. Donghun let his eyes close at the sound, Junhee’s voice was raw and so real. He could hear the emotion in every note, his tone making Donghun’s heart shiver and his skin prickle with goosebumps. 

He opened his eyes and brought them to Junhee. The other had his eyes closed and was clearly into the song. It was beautiful and new - Donghun had never heard the other man sing it before. 

He watched as Junhee put his whole self into the music and thought about how easy it was to fall for this man, and now that he knew him his heart couldn’t hold back. He had been enamored at the start but this was something else. It was more than secret flowers at midnight, more than cute little notes with poetry he had scribbled down after Junhee’s shows. 

It was real and Donghun was screwed. His hands twitched and he wrapped them around his body as he watched the other sing. He looked over to Sehyoon and saw that Yuchan had switched places with Byeongkwan. The two were pressed against each other and Donghun could see how their hands brushed, their pinkies begging to wrap around each other. 

He smiled and then turned his gaze back to Junhee and sucked in a breath when he saw that the other man was looking right at him. His heart stopped for a second and then jumped in his chest. Everything whited out; the only thing he could hear was Junhee’s voice, the only thing he could see was the other man. 

Junhee’s eyes were hypnotizing and Donghun couldn’t look away, he didn’t know how long it was before Junhee finished singing his third song but he couldn’t care less. 

He watched as Junhee stood up and bowed to the crowd, noise rushed back into his ears and he finally tore his gaze away. Sehyoon was looking at him when he turned to the side. He felt his friend brush a hand against his arm and Donghun leaned into him.

Yeah, he was screwed. 

*****

Blue salvia’s were placed on the bar top right before close, only 30 minutes after Junhee’s set. No one had seen who left them, Junhee himself hadn’t been looking because Donghun had been attached to his side the whole time. 

Sehyoon had disappeared for a little bit, Donghun had said he needed to check on something at the shop. Junhee had watched Byeongkwan watch the door the whole time he had gone. Sehyoon had popped back in and the younger’s face had lit up. He was so deep in, but from what he could tell so was Sehyoon. 

He watched as Donghun talked, his hands flitting around the space in front of them as he told a joke. It was something about the meaning of a flower or something - Junhee didn’t remember, he had been too caught up in the soft huff of laughter Donghun let out when he realized everyone found his joke funny.

Yuchan had attached himself to the older man immediately, Junhee smiling as the youngest slapped Donghun on the shoulder and told him he liked him. “Can we keep him?” He rested his head on Donghun’s shoulder and held Junhee’s gaze with his eyes and lips at full pout. 

Junhee rolled his eyes. “I think if we don’t Kwan would get mad cause Sehyoon might leave.” Byeongkwan yelped and slapped his arm. He saw the blush spread across both their faces and felt Donghun lean into him as he laughed. 

Sehyoon smiled shyly at Byeongkwan. They stood next to each other and their hands brushed every time Byeongkwan swung his arm forward. Junhee shook his head. 

“We really enjoyed tonight. I enjoyed officially meeting everybody.” Sehyoon’s voice was soothing and Junhee knew he meant it for the whole group, but he had only said it Byeongkwan.

The younger smiled shyly and Junhee held in the chuckle he wanted to let out. Byeongkwan had never been one to be shy before. “So did we. Next time you two come, talk to us, okay? No, more of you-” he pointed to Sehyoon and poked him in the chest, “just staring at me from across the bar.”

He pointed at Donghun next and Donghun pointed his index finger at himself in a ‘who, me?’ gesture. “And you - no more sulking in the back as you watch Junhee play. I know that look, those eyes give you away.” 

He heard himself cough and then heard Byeongkwan let out a surprised gasp as Yuchan slapped his hand over his mouth. “Wow, look at the time, it’s getting late.” Yuchan yelped as Byeongkwan licked his hand and gave him a scowl. 

Yuchan laughed and then threw his hands up in the air and clapped. “Okay, time to wrap it up folks. You all have 10 minutes before we start charging. Have a safe night.” Everyone started to make their way out of the bar as the group stood out of the way. 

Junhee felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see one of the other bartenders pointing to a bouquet of flowers on the bar top near the office. He hadn’t seen them there before; he actually hadn’t thought about it all night. He had been too wrapped up in Donghun.

He also realized that Dae-bong hadn’t shown up again and that he really hadn’t cared or noticed. He walked over to the flowers and the bartender shrugged when he questioned where they came from. “They’ve been here for a while actually, you were just too wrapped up in your conversation to notice. 

Junhee turned in his spot and tried to see if anyone there could be the culprit, but only employees, Donghun and Sehyoon were still in the club. He caught Donghun’s eye and the older man raised his chin at the flowers. Junhee could swear there was a blush along his cheeks. 

He made his way over as the other three followed, when Donghun came up next to him Junhee could smell his cologne. He wanted to press his face into the other man’s coat. 

Donghun pointed at the flowers and held out his hand. “Can I?” Junhee nodded and watched as the man picked them up. He turned them in his hands, careful to not mess up the arrangement. All Junhee knew was that they were a beautiful blue and he wanted to get his hands on the note. 

Donghun hummed and then handed them back to Junhee. “Blue salvia’s, they mean -” He paused and looked at the floor. When he looked back up at Junhee there was an emotion in his eyes that he couldn’t name. “They mean multiple things actually but these, specifically, are to show that someone is thinking of you. It’s a tender gesture, wanting friendship and sometimes even romance.”

Junhee sucked in a breath at Donghun’s words. “Whoever left these wants to get to know you, probably better than they already do if you two have already met. They are thinking about you even after you’ve gone.” Donghun coughed as the others stood around him, their mouths slightly open.

He laughed to hide his nervousness. “You guys do remember I own a flower shop right? It’s literally my job to know these things.” 

He felt Sehyoon move his feet at his side, Byeongkwan was giving him a curious look and Yuchan, well Yuchan looked like the cat that caught the canary. He was fucked if he was right about that look in the younger’s eyes. 

He turned to Junhee and his breath almost stopped at the look. There was longing in his eyes and Donghun didn’t know what to do with that information. Yuchan snapped his fingers in between their faces and they both shook out of whatever trance they had been in. 

Junhee’s hands cradled the flowers so gently, like he couldn’t even fathom harming them. Donghun’s mind raced with thoughts. “Is this a normal thing, for you to get flowers?” He looked at Byeongkwan and Yuchan who didn’t really seem surprised by the gesture.

Junhee swallowed and nodded his head. “Uhm, yeah. I’ve been getting them every Saturday for the last three months actually. Always a specific flower and a card, but never any information on who it is.” 

Donghun bit his lip, there was a part of him that wanted to tell Junhee that the who was standing right in front of him. But he didn’t, couldn’t. “Well, whoever they are, they must really admire you because flowers aren’t a simple gesture, not when they have a meaning like that.” 

Junhee looked down at the flowers and he saw how he looked at them, like they really did mean something to him. “Yeah, well they’ve been nice to receive, to know someone is taking the time to think about me.” 

Donghun just nodded his head, everyone else had gone silent. “We should get home, right Sehyoon? It’s late.” Sehyoon nodded his head next to him and they all grabbed their things and started to exit the bar. 

He walked out the door and into the night, the others trailed behind him. He watched as Sehyoon and Byeongkwan stood a little bit away away from them. Their heads were close together and Byeongkwan was smiling wide. Sehyoon pulled out his phone and Byeongkwan didn’t hesitate to grab it. 

He laughed quietly as he watched Yuchan roll his eyes as he leaned against a light pole. He didn’t notice when Junhee came to stand next to him until the other man brushed his shoulder. “Thanks again for coming tonight. It means a lot that people are enjoying my music. I hope that you keep coming and-” He paused and Donghun made sure to keep the eye contact that he could tell Junhee so desperately was trying not to break. “I would really like to hang out not at the bar sometimes.” 

Donghun took a page out of Sehyoon’s book and picked his phone out of his pocket. He handed it to Junhee who paused for a second and then moved the flowers to one hand and grabbed the device.

He watched as Junhee put in his number and smiled at the way his hands flew over the keyboard. When he handed Donghun his phone back he immediately clicked the contact to send a message. 

It was a simple “Hey, it’s Donghun,” but when Junhee pulled his phone out of his pocket from the notification his face lit up. He wanted to watch Junhee smile forever. He wanted to know him better and he wanted to let Junhee know that he was the one sending the flowers. 

Instead he told Junhee to text him tomorrow when he was free and he grabbed Sehyoon by the shoulders and dragged him away from Byeongkwan. His friend whined but went with him. He watched as the other three huddled together and waved goodbye. 

He turned before he went back to talk to Junhee more and wrapped his arm around Sehyoon’s shoulders. “I’m officially fucked aren’t I?”

Sehyoon just looked at him and let Donghun lay his head on his shoulder as they walked. “I think we both are. But I’m okay with it.”

Donghun groaned and Sehyoon laughed as they made their way home. 

*****

Junhee hadn’t texted and Donghun had been sad for all of one night until the next morning as he was starting on his first order of the day the bell chimed and he looked up to see Junhee’s smiling face. 

When Donghun asked if he could help him with some flowers, Junhee had just shaken his head and perched himself on the counter. He had come to spend time with Donghun, that had been it, and spend time they did. 

Junhee stayed until his shift at The Howling Minx started, him and Donghun just talking the whole time. They learned more about each other and grew closer in return. Junhee learned about how Donghun went to college for botany and he had a master’s. 

Junhee had thrown his head back and laughed when Donghun told the story about when he told his parents that he wasn’t going to use his science degree to work in a lab, but he was going to buy a flower shop instead. His parents supported him now but there had been a few years of tension. Junhee also learned that Donghun was 27 and he had bought the shop a few years ago.

The man was sensitive and took care with how he handled the flowers. Junhee easily got lost in his down turned eyes and wanted to make a home in them. He in turn told Donghun about how he had gone to school for music and had a bachelor’s degree but hadn’t gone anywhere with it. 

Byeongkwan and Yuchan had bought the bar straight out of college and had been letting him bar tend ever since. They had started the open mic only about a year ago and Junhee found his love of music again through it; he was hoping to make an album one day. 

Donghun smiled as Junhee told him he was 26 and felt old because Byeongkwan and Yuchan were both still under 25 with a successful bar under their wing. 

Donghun had stilled his hands that were handling ribbon and stems and looked right at Junhee. “Don’t compare yourself to other people and their achievements. The only way to compare ourselves is by our hearts, and you Mr. Park Junhee have a really good heart.” 

Junhee had scoffed, “You’ve barely known me a week. How could you possibly know what my heart says about me?”

Donghun had smiled kindly at him and continued his work, his lips stayed upturned as his attention was brought back to his work. The flowers were a bright yellow, petals the shape of hearts with little stems popping up out of the middle. Junhee didn’t have a name for them. 

Donghun had finished tying them off, he hadn’t answered Junhee’s question. He leaned his elbows down on the counter and leaned forward, Junhee matched his position on the other side of the counter. 

Donghun tapped the end of the flowers on his nose and Junhee scrunched up his face. Donghun’s eyes were bright with wonder. “Friendship.”

Junhee blinked his eyes. “I’m sorry?” Donghun laughed and licked his lips, Junhee’s eyes followed the movement before he shook himself out of it. 

“Alstroemeria - that’s what these are. They mean friendship, along with yellow roses. If you’re given them that means someone wants to be friends with you.” He paused and stood back up, he placed the flowers in a box on the other side of the counter. “And to answer your question, I’ve watched you sing Junhee, I’ve seen your heart the last three months. I don’t have to know you for it to be visible.” 

Junhee had sucked in a breath and watched as Donghun came out from behind the counter to start a new order. The older turned and smiled at him, “Want to learn something?” Junhee had nodded his head and scrambled to stand next to Donghun. 

This became a normal occurrence for them. Junhee would come in when the shop opened and bothered Donghun until his shift at the bar. Donghun taught him the way of flowers and Junhee would sometimes bring his guitar into the shop and sit on a stool and play when customers dropped in. 

Most of what Donghun made were online orders so customers never stayed too long, which meant they got to know each other very well. Donghun worked and Junhee watched his hands. And when Junhee played Donghun watched him. 

Junhee also got to know Sehyoon better and came to be his friend too. He wouldn’t have avoided it either way seeing as Byeongkwan was spending more and more of his free time with Sehyoon.

It was almost three weeks into their daily routine of getting to know each other when Byeongkwan stepped inside the shop. He had come in a few times but he looked nervous this time. 

Junhee cocked his head at him and raised his eyebrows. Byeongkwan cleared his throat. “Hey, Donghun is Sehyoon here?” Like Junhee had said, he knew they were getting closer, but he really only saw them when they all were at the bar together which wasn’t as often as he would have liked. 

Donghun smiled at him sweetly while he worked on a wreath and pointed to the back room where Sehyoon’s bikes were. “Yeah, Kwan he’s in the back. Feel free to go back there. You taking a tour today?”

Byeongkwan blushed and rushed to go to the backroom. “Uh, no.” He mumbled the next part. 

Junhee raised his eyebrows, “I’m sorry Kwannie, we didn’t hear that.”

His voice was high and loud when he spoke next. “We have a bike date!” The room got super quiet as Sehyoon exited the back room and made contact with them. 

Yuchan walked in at that moment, like he could sense they were all hanging out without him. Which was funny because they hadn’t quite had the time to all get together yet. Junhee put it in the back of his mind to ask them all over to his apartment soon for dinner. 

“Okay, what did I walk into?” Yuchan questioned with a huge grin on his face. He looked at the four of them and Junhee and Donghun just smirked. 

Sehyoon looked like he wanted to sink into the floor and Byeongkwan was covering his face with his hands. He mumbled out a response. “We’re going on a date.” He looked up at the crowd around him and sighed. “Is that okay with everybody?”

They all nodded their heads excitedly and both men blushed. Byeongkwan walked to Sehyoon and intertwined their fingers. “Can we go now? I need to go crash into a pole.”

Sehyoon didn’t look like he wanted to fall down a well anymore, his smile was soft as his thumb ran across Byeongkwan’s knuckles. “Yeah, let’s go out back and get the rentals.” He eyed the rest of the group and smiled. “We’ll be back later, please contain your comments until then.” 

They both walked towards the door but before they could leave Yuchan’s voice rang out through the shop. “We’re happy for you!” 

Donghun and Junhee burst out into laughter and they could see the other two chuckling. Byeongkwan turned towards Yuchan with a smile on his face. “Thanks, Channie.” 

They both finally left, Sehyoon opening the door for Byeongkwan. The three left waited until they were gone and then they all let out a loud “yes.”

Donghun finished up the wreath and set it in a box. “I’m so glad they’re finally doing something about that tension. I don’t know what they’ve been doing the last few weeks but I’m happy to see it's come to this.” 

Junhee nodded his head. “Yeah, they’ve been pining for a while haven’t they. Even before they knew the other knew they existed.”

They both heard Yuchan cough and Donghun reached out to smack him in the arm. Junhee eyed them curiously. “Speaking of the last few weeks, you two seem chummier than before.” 

Yuchan rolled his eyes. “Donghunnie Hyung and I have hung out on occasion.” 

Donghun shook his head. “He means we’ve seen each other outside of the bar and shop twice and it was a coincidence. He also texts me at all hours of the day.” 

Yuchan pouted. “I’m sorry hyung but I just love you so much already, I can’t get enough of you.” 

Donghun smiled and pinched Yuchan’s cheek. “Yes I know, baby. I love you already too.” 

Junhee didn’t know why his heart felt like it had dropped into his stomach but he shook his head and pushed it away. “Speaking of hanging out, what would you two say to coming over to mine Friday night? Sehyoon and Byeongkwan too. We haven’t all had the chance to hang out together and I think it would be really nice.” 

Donghun’s eyes lit up and Yuchan bounced up and down. “That would be great Junhee. We can make dinner and play some games or watch a movie.” 

Junhee watched him as his smile grew, he couldn’t look away. Their eyes connected and they just stared at each other. Junhee wished he could read his mind. He heard the snap of fingers and turned to see Yuchan watching them. “I’m sorry to interrupt whatever the fuck that was, but I’m gonna go check up on the bar since Byeongkwan just left the other employees high and dry.” 

Donghun and Junhee both coughed and waved Yuchan goodbye. Junhee was about to say something when his phone rang, he groaned when he pulled it out and looked at the screen. He looked up at Donghun and frowned. “Sorry, it’s Dae-bong, I was supposed to meet him for lunch.” 

Donghun’s lips made an oh. “Go, I’ll be alright. I can get more work done without your constant chatter.” He teased but Junhee knew he didn’t mean it, knew because Donghun had already told him that his voice made it easier for him to work and concentrate. 

He smiled as he picked up the phone and grabbed his bag. He answered the call with his back to the door still looking at Donghun. Three weeks and Junhee was over the moon, three weeks and he was already falling. A secret admirer, a boyfriend, and Donghun. He wasn’t sure how he had gotten himself in this situation but that didn’t distract from how his heart sped up as he caught a sad smile on Donghun’s lips. 

He waved goodbye to Donghun as Dae-bong’s voice came on over the phone. It was washed out by the way the older’s eyes grew bright again when Junhee blew him a kiss. It was silly and teasing but Donghun caught it with his hands and pushed his hand in his pocket. 

“Junhee, are you even listening to me.” Dae-bong said over the line and Junhee smiled shyly at Donghun and exited the shop. 

“Yeah, I’m here Dae.” He sighed. He walked down the street and made his way over to the cafe where they were supposed to meet. He already wished he could smell the scent of flowers again. 

*****

Friday night came and Donghun wrapped up the flowers he had put together, the crinkle of the plastic made him scrunch his nose. He pulled on his sweater and ruffled his hair. It fell into his eyes no matter what he did to it. 

He grabbed his glasses from the counter and shoved them over his head like a headband and looked back in the living room mirror. That was much better. He heard a knock at his door and opened it to Sehyoon and Byeongkwan. 

He gave them a curious look and Sehyoon rolled his eyes. “Don’t.” 

Donghun laughed. “I wasn’t going to say anything.” He watched Byeongkwan tuck himself into Sehyoon’s side. He hadn’t had time to chat with Sehyoon about their date over the last few days but from what he could see it had gone well. 

He watched as their hands tangled together and smiled. “When you’re ready then?” There was more to the words but he left it at that. They all turned and made their way to Sehyoon’s car. 

Byeongkwan sat up in the front and Donghun didn’t argue. He didn’t know if they were official yet, but he could tell that things were headed in that direction for sure. He would expect to hear about it soon. 

They drove to Junhee’s silently and parked in a complex near his building. They all got out and Byeongkwan attached himself to Sehyoon’s side immediately. Donghun came up on the other side of his friend and leaned up to whisper in his ear. “I guess I’ve lost my cuddle buddy, hm?”

Sehyoon shoved him away and laughed softly. Byeongkwan smiled at their interaction as they made their way up the stairs to Junhee’s apartment. They knocked on the door and heard a loud yell and were met with Yuchan’s smiling face. 

“Hey, Hyungs’.” He hugged them all as they walked inside. When he squeezed Donghun to his chest he rocked them back and forth. He pulled away and eyed the flowers. The older man pointed a finger in his face, “Don’t say a word.” 

Yuchan hadn’t said anything but Donghun knew - the younger was observant and Donghun could tell he had picked up on everything extremely fast. Yuchan threw his hands up in surrender and just smiled. “Wouldn’t think of saying anything.” 

He threw his arms around Yuchan’s shoulders and pulled him into his side. He’d known the kid for almost a month and it already felt like he was family. He looked over at Junhee and Byeongkwan - it felt the same with them. Junhee was smiling at Sehyoon as the older hugged him and ruffled his hair. 

Donghun didn’t know how it happened so quickly, but they had already created something here; even though this was the first time they’d met outside of the bar, it felt comfortable and right. 

Donghun walked over to Junhee as Sehyoon pulled away from him and Junhee’s eyes caught his. He looked down at the flowers and smirked. “Who are those for?” 

Donghun hummed. “I don’t know, can’t decide. Maybe I’ll just give them to Yuchan.” The younger boy grinned as he reached for the flowers. Junhee smacked his hand away and grabbed the flowers from Donghun’s grip. 

He smiled at them and looked for a card but there was none, just a beautiful white ribbon holding them together. He wanted Donghun to be the flower admirer but chances were he wasn’t. This didn’t prove anything, but it still made Junhee think it was someone still unknown. 

Donghun scratched the back of his neck. “They don’t really have a meaning, I just kind of went with my creative side, there’s a mix of stuff in there.” 

Junhee shook his head at Donghun’s words and smiled. “Thank you, Donghun. They’re beautiful.” He went to grab a vase from the cabinet and Donghun saw that he had a few, it was then that he noticed two vases of flowers on the kitchen table. They were the ones he had given to him recently. 

Donghun’s breath stopped short, Junhee kept them, put them out in the open and took care of them. They looked bright and healthy. The card was no longer attached as Junhee had separated them from the ribbon. 

Junhee caught where his attention was and blushed. “Oh, yeah. I try to take care of them the best I can. You’ve helped me out a lot Donghun, the last few weeks teaching me about them.”

Donghun didn’t know what to say. He knew that Junhee had liked the gesture but he didn’t expect this amount of care. “That’s impressive, these aren't easy to take care of.” 

Junhee walked over and placed the third vase of flowers on the coffee table in his living room. They were in reach of the sun and Donghun couldn’t help the flourish in his stomach, like a million tiny flowers blooming inside of him. 

Junhee clapped his hands together and walked back over to them. “Dinner time?” They all made a sound of agreement and then got quiet. 

Donghun laughed and made his way into Junhee’s kitchen. He pointed at Byeongkwan and Sehyoon and told them to drive to the grocery store and grab a couple of things. He pulled out some ingredients from Junhee’s fridge and the younger caught on to him immediately 

He grabbed Yuchan by the arm and stood him in front of a pot of water and told him to monitor it. Dinner started easily and Donghun had never had this much fun cooking. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan returned half an hour later with extra cheese and a couple sides for the pasta. 

Junhee was laughing over a pan as he stirred a creamy sauce, he had a glass of wine next to him on the counter. Donghun was tossing a salad and telling a story about the time they figured out Sehyoon was allergic to a specific type of carnation. 

“He didn’t have the heart to tell me that he was covered in hives and couldn’t stop sneezing. He was red all over and it was just -” He looked at Sehyoon who was shaking his head. “I put cream on you for days after that.” He looked at Junhee and pointed a finger at him. “And that is why we don’t carry those specific ones anymore.” 

He turned as he heard a small sound come out of Byeongkwan, the younger boy was clinging to Sehyoon’s arm and looking up at him with doe-like eyes. Sehyoon looked like he’d give the boy anything if he asked. 

Donghun shook his head and chuckled and turned back to the salad, watching Junhee take a sip of his wine. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the way his throat moved when he swallowed. 

“Donghun, Hunnie-” He snapped out of his daze as Junhee called his name. “Hi there, you’re back!” He chuckled. “Hand me the Parmesan please?” 

Donghun grabbed the bag and handed it to Junhee, their hands brushed and Donghun wanted to reach back and grasp him. “Thanks.” Junhee said with a small smile as he measured out an amount and sprinkled it into the sauce. 

Yuchan came around and placed the noodles in a strainer over the sink. He started to chat with Byeongkwan and Sehyoon, their laughter bright through the apartment. 

Donghun turned back and watched Junhee stir the sauce. “I’m really happy we’re finally doing this, Junhee. I know it’s only been a few weeks but -” Donghun paused and placed his hand over Junhee’s on the counter. 

Junhee’s gaze shot down at the touch and then his wide eyes caught Donghun’s. He pulled his hand away. Junhee shook his head and grabbed his it back. “I know Donghun, I’m happy too.” 

Donghun didn’t say anything else, he just smiled and laid his head against Junhee’s shoulder. The younger man hummed and finished the sauce. After everything was ready they sat down and ate dinner together. Anyone that saw them would have guessed they had been friends for years, everything was so easy, they all blended with each other so well. 

After dinner and Donghun preventing a food fight between Junhee and Yuchan, they cleared the table and Sehyoon pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket. Yuchan whined, “Uno? Sehyoonie you know that game makes or breaks friendships.”

Sehyoon laughed and slapped the cards down on the table as the rest of them took their seats again. The game was taken too seriously and they spent a good two hours going back and forth between laughing and fighting. 

Yuchan had almost tipped over the table at one point when Byeongkwan threw down a draw four, Junhee had screamed almost every time his turn was skipped and had tried to lean into Donghun to cheat. 

Sehyoon gave in to people’s requests too easily, but still won two rounds. Donghun played to kill and he won most of the rounds. Donghun hadn’t had this much fun in a really long time and he wished for things to stay this way. He was happy here with his head on Junhee’s shoulder as the younger laughed. 

He watched Sehyoon and Yuchan trying to negotiate over the table and Byeongkwan snickering off to the side as he chanced a peak at the youngest’s cards. He grabbed his glass of wine and let himself relax into the warm body next to him. 

*****

They didn’t watch a movie like they had planned; Byeongkwan had started to get sleepy close to midnight and Yuchan was practically passed out on the couch already. Sehyoon smiled at them gently and waved his hands at Junhee and Donghun. 

He whispered as he pushed his hands under Yuchan’s legs and back, the younger grunted but didn’t make a move to get out of his arms. Junhee grabbed the younger’s keys and threw them to Sehyoon. 

He walked out of the apartment with Yuchan and was back 10 minutes later for Byeongkwan, who lifted his arms up to the older and pouted. Sehyoon smiled at him and picked him up from the floor. He was back again soon but this time he didn’t come back inside Junhee’s apartment fully. 

“Hey, Byeongkwan asked me to stay for a while, you can take the car back if you want, I can catch the bus.” Sehyoon said, a blush on his cheeks. 

Donghun was full of wine and good food and his smile was easy. “No, it’s fine. I can wait if you aren’t staying the night.” He looked over at Junhee, “Only if that’s okay with you though.” 

Junhee went to clean up the sink and shook his head. “Perfectly fine with me.” He looked at Sehyoon and smiled. “Kwan likes his back rubbed by the way, he falls asleep faster like that.” 

Sehyoon didn’t say anything back, he just nodded his head and exited the apartment. 

Donghun raised his eyebrows at Junhee when Sehyoon closed the door. “What’s your bet on how long it will take for those two to tell us what exactly is going on. I mean I know they went on a date and Sehyoon literally picked him up just to spend more time with him tonight but -”

Junhee smirked. “Oh, you didn’t know?” Donghun gave him a questioning look and leaned on the counter. “Byeongkwan took the day off today, they spent the day together.” 

Donghun’s mouth dropped open. “That little shit, he told me he had tours all day. Asshole, why didn’t he say anything?” 

Junhee shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. If it’s any consolation but Kwan didn’t tell me either, Channie did. That boy knows all apparently.”

Donghun huffed. “I’ve noticed.” He ignored the look Junhee gave him and came to stand next to him. “I’ll dry if you wash?” He stuck his hand out for a dish. 

Junhee’s eyes were bright with laughter. “We have a dishwasher dummy.” Donghun wiggled his fingers. 

“Yes, but it’s a good way to get to know someone better. I mean, if you want.” Donghun looked almost shy at his request. 

Junhee shoved his shoulder into the older. He handed over the dish that Junhee had just washed. “So, tell me Donghun what would your stripper name be?”

Donghun burst into laughter and water flew off of the plate in his hands. Junhee couldn’t help how he reacted to the older’s sudden outburst. It ended with them covered in soap sitting on the kitchen floor with a bottle of wine between them giggling like they had the secrets of the world. 

Their hands somehow found their way to each other on the kitchen floor, pinkies barely brushing as they asked each other increasingly silly questions.  
Donghun’s laughter faded as Junhee took a swig from the bottle, Junhee looked over at him and watched his face droop. “Why do you keep the flowers Junhee, I mean, at least keep them until they die? Do you not think it’s weird or invasive for someone to leave them?”

Junhee looked down at the floor, at how their hands touched. “No, I don’t. I think it’s nice that someone cares enough to leave them for me. They take their time to pick specific flowers and write nice cards. They never ask anything of me, just that they would like to get to know me better. They’re always sentimental and sweet, it doesn’t feel like there is pressure to act. I don’t know, it might seem weird but they’re sometimes the only thing that make me keep making music. I want to take care of them, they’re precious in a way I can’t really describe.” 

He sucked in a breath and looked back at Donghun, his eyes were clear as day. “You have feelings for them?” 

Junhee shook his head. “No, that would be silly wouldn’t it? First of all, I have a boyfriend, second of all I don’t know them.” 

Donghun didn’t say how it was convenient that Dae-bong was nowhere to be seen or that this was the first time Junhee had mentioned him at all tonight. Donghun thought back to the last few weeks, the younger man rarely mentioned him. 

Donghun swallowed and clicked his tongue. “About Dae-bong-”

Junhee waved his hand in front of his face. “I know, he’s a lot but he used to be a really good boyfriend, in the beginning.” 

Donghun brushed his pinky along Junhee’s. “If it’s used to be why are you still with him?”

Junhee squeezed his eyes shut. “Donghun-”

“Sorry, it’s not my business. I shouldn’t even be asking you about it.” Donghun’s tone was tight and Junhee wanted to unravel the tension that was in his shoulders. 

“No, it’s okay. I don’t know to be honest. I think it’s because it could be worse and there really isn’t anyone else. We still have our good days.” Junhee stopped and banged his head back against the cabinets behind them. “He took care of me in the beginning; he’d come to my shows and he was-” Junhee smiled, Donghun noted that it didn’t reach his eyes. “He was so supportive, he would listen to me sing and his eyes would light up. I don’t know what happened. I guess I’m just not what he wants anymore.” 

Junhee’s voice cracked and Donghun couldn’t take it. “Oh, Junhee.” He pulled the younger into a hug and he felt Junhee push his face into his neck. The younger clung to him and Donghun felt warm tears on his neck. He squeezed Junhee tight and brushed a hand through his hair. 

He leaned in to whisper in his ear. “There is no way he couldn’t want you anymore, Junhee. It’s not possible.” 

Junhee pushed in closer and Donghun bundled him up. That was how Sehyoon found them almost two hours after he had left. On the kitchen floor, an empty bottle of wine next to them, curled up into each other. 

*****

After that night Donghun and Junhee moved forward and got closer and closer every day. Junhee still came to visit Donghun at 5star Bloom in the morning. Sometimes he would arrive with coffee, other times bagels or breakfast tacos. And each day he came in with a smile and lit up Donghun’s world. He was surrounded by beautiful flowers everyday but he only had eyes for the younger. 

They spent most of their nights together at the bar after Donghun and Sehyoon had closed the shop. Donghun stopped lurking in the back and joined everyone at a table, Byeongkwan and Yuchan always flitting between working and talking with them. On Junhee’s nights off he stayed close to Donghun, on certain days he wrapped Sehyoon’s arm around his shoulders and cuddled into his side.

Donghun had never been the jealous type but on those nights he could feel it simmer in his stomach. It always melted away though because Junhee never stayed away for long and he would soon be a warm presence pressed against him. 

They rarely ever saw Dae-bong and Donghun tended to avoid the man if he came to the bar, he didn’t want a repeat of the wedding. He knew what his feelings were for Junhee and knew they were pretty obvious to anyone that wasn’t the younger man. He didn’t want to steal Junhee and he certainly didn’t want to make things harder for him than they already were. 

They had dinner together every Friday night and it had become a tradition; it was always filled with laughter and their bond grew strong. Two months in and Donghun considered them his small family. Junhee was the epicenter of everything. 

The flowers still came and Junhee hadn’t figured it out. Donghun wondered how long it could go on before the younger put all the pieces together. Junhee had thought they would stop eventually but they didn’t. It left him frustrated at times but he just thought that the person wanted to stay anonymous. Maybe they didn’t want recognition, maybe they just thought he needed a little encouragement. His songs were sad at times. 

And sometimes when it was late and he wasn’t far from sleep he’d imagine all the ways it could be Donghun. He thought about how the meanings of the flowers ranged from sweet and silly to downright romantic. The notes were still poetic and beautiful but he started to read into them more. He had started to recognize the way Donghun spoke, the way his letters curled when he wrote down orders at the shop.

He had seen Yuchan and Donghun whispering in the corner of the bar, watching him with wide eyes. There was so much evidence that pointed towards the older man but Junhee couldn't’ believe it, he was stuck falling for someone he didn’t know and someone that he couldn’t have. 

He had questioned Byeongkwan on it one night, had asked him if maybe it was Donghun. The younger had just smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “Now wouldn’t that be an incredible twist.” 

It didn’t tell Junhee anything and anytime he questioned Sehyoon the man got increasingly quiter. Sehyoon would have been the biggest tell if Junhee had actually thought Donghun would want him in that way. In enough ways to hold out for him for months, to wait for him to come to him. 

He stopped thinking about it too much and eventually it slid into the back of his mind, a nice gesture that made his day a little bit brighter and his smile easier. But Donghun? he became the source of so much laughter and happiness in his life. 

*****

He watched as Donghun missed the shot in front of him and threw his head back and laughed at the pout on his lips. He held the golf stick in his arms and crossed them. Junhee walked over to him and pushed his face into his neck. “You’re a big baby, you know that right?”

Donghun shoved him in the shoulder. “I could have made that shot. This is the stupidest thing we’ve ever done.” 

Junhee smirked at him and looked ahead of them to see Sehyoon curled around Byeongkwan helping him with his stroke. Junhee pushed Donghun’s face with his finger and directed him to the two. Yuchan stood a few feet away from them and was making a gagging gesture with his hand. 

Donghun scoffed. “When are they gonna stop with the foreplay and just go for it?” He went to grab his ball and move to the next hole. Junhee scoffed and chased after him.

“You’re a cheater, you know that right?” Junhee said as they walked side by side, their hands brushing between them.” 

Donghun just bit his lip and raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, but you’ll let me get away with it right?” The older man held his gaze and Junhee couldn’t concentrate, his gaze dropped down to Donghun’s mouth. He watched the older man’s eyes travel down and -

“Holy shit did you see that shot?” Yuchan shouted as he made a hole in one in the hole in front of them. 

Junhee and Donghun both turned their heads to him and laughed, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan stayed curled around each other. Donghun started to make his way over to them, but he pulled on Donghun’s head to get him to turn. “I would, you know? Let you cheat.” 

Donghun smiled at him, he squeezed his hand. “That’s fair, seeing as I’d probably let you get away with just about anything.” 

Junhee watched how his eyes shone in the sun and didn’t let go of his hand. They walked to the next hole like that until Yuchan shoved his way between them. 

And that was how his days stayed, surrounded by his friends and Donghun. He wasn’t a friend though, he was more and Junhee didn’t want to name it for fear that it wouldn’t be real or that he would lose whatever it was. He just knew it had been a very long time since he had felt this build up inside of him and maybe he’d never actually felt it in his life. 

Donghun took him to the movies and restaurants for nice dinners. They sat at the park and laughed as they fed the ducks slices of bread they got from the bakery shop down the road. 

Donghun would guide them through the flowers and explain each one with Junhee’s arm looped through his. They felt like moments he should have spent with Dae-bong, but the other man only had time for him when it was on his terms and for some reason Junhee let it stay like that. He never argued. 

Donghun would spin him around the flower shop when a slow song came over the radio and then watch him with eyes full of pride on Saturday nights. He shared everything with the man and it was frightening to find someone with this connection when it hadn’t even been that long but he didn’t care. 

The other man didn’t seem to either - he would just throw his arm around Junhee’s shoulder and bury his nose in his hair when Junhee mentioned how he felt like they’d known each other a lifetime. 

Junhee could now recognize most flowers and where they grew best. He could spout off random knowledge that made his friends smile and tease. It made Dae-bong mad and he became annoyed at the idea of any flowers. Junhee didn’t stop talking about them and he had them out in the open of his home. 

The cards stayed hidden though as well as his binder of the flowerss from months ago, their petals stored safely away. He still wasn’t sure if it was Donghun, but it didn’t matter, it wouldn’t change how he felt.  
*****

Donghun ran his fingers over the dark wood of an expensive guitar; Junhee was talking with a store employee about getting his strings replaced on his own. Junhee had texted him that morning and wanted to know if he would join him on an errand. Donghun hadn’t had to think about it, he had answered straight away. 

He texted Sehyoon to open the shop for the day and then went to get Junhee. He didn’t know where they were going but Junhee looked excited when he got in the car. He had told Donghun the directions before he mentioned anything else. 

He had looked at him with a questioning eyebrow and Junhee just shrugged his shoulders. “It’s a surprise.”

Now, he was standing in the middle of the shop watching Junhee and wondering why he was here. Once Junhee was done with the employee he walked back over to Donghun and motioned for him to follow him to another aisle. 

Donghun trailed after him happily and they found themselves in a section with strings of all kinds. “Don’t you need help to do this kind of stuff?”

Junhee hummed as he picked out a set. “Oh, no. I know how to do it on my own. I’ve been playing since I was really little. My dad taught me everything I know, my mom taught me how to play piano. 

Donghun watched as Junhee’s hands ran over the strings he had picked. “You just know how to do everything don’t you?”

Junhee smirked at him. “Oh, I wouldn’t say that. Maybe most things.” He winked at Donghun and the other man just shook his head and laughed. 

“So, you said this was a surprise. Was there a reason you asked me to come with you?” Donghun asked and watched as Junhee’s eyes widened. 

He tapped the package in his hand along his thigh and then smiled at Donghun shyly. “I didn’t really have much of a surprise. I just knew I had to come and-” He paused and laughed like he was embarrassed. “And before I knew it I was texting you asking if you wanted to come.” 

Donghun smiled and looked at the floor as Junhee threw his hands in the air. “I don’t know, I guess I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

Donghun grabbed Junhee’s wrist and pulled him a little closer. “That’s good enough for me. I always want to spend more time with you.” 

Junhee scoffed and waved his hands through the air. “Actually, I would like your opinion on something.”

Donghun nodded and Junhee walked him over to a section of guitars. They were all different and unique, the carvings on the faces beautiful and intricate. “I wanted to get something like this, I’ve been planning on getting a new guitar and I saw that they do etching a couple of weeks ago. “

Donghun’s head turned to look at him. “And-”

Junhee laughed and grabbed Donghun’s hand as he pulled him to a little corner of the store. There was a woman sitting behind a desk surrounded by guitar parts as she etched into the face of one. 

Junhee tapped on the desk to get her attention, she looked up at him and smiled. “Hi, I was wondering if I could bother you a moment about getting this done on a new guitar?”

The lady smiled and nodded her head. “Yes, of course. Do you have the guitar already or are you going to order it?”

Junhee shook his head. “Order it from here - I have an idea of what I want.” 

She clapped her hands together and pulled out a form from a drawer in her desk. “If you will fill this out we can get you started. It has the guitar make and model and the design you would like. There is a page on the back to sketch your drawing if you would like a more unique one.”

Junhee nodded his thanks and dragged Donghun over to a couple chairs nearby. He started to flip through the forms and checked off the exact guitar that he wanted. Donghun watched his hands work. “I didn’t even know this was a thing, I mean I’ve seen it before but I didn’t know you could just get it done here.” 

Junhee laughed softly and looked up at Donghun stopping what he was doing. “It’s gotten pretty popular lately, but I just haven’t had the money until recently and my guitar is getting old. It won’t be ready for a few months so I decided why not just get it now and I can keep paying it off.” 

Donghun smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled them back to rest against the backs of the chairs. Junhee smiled at him and then got to work again, unconsciously leaning into Donghun’s side. 

When he got to the part where he needed to pick his design he checked a box that said custom and flipped the page to a sketch box. He tapped the pencil in his hand against his lip and then shoved both the paper and pencil at Donghun.

He looked at him wide-eyed. “What do you want me to do with that?” He kept dropping his eyes to the paper and then looking at Junhee. 

Junhee just smiled and placed them in his lap, Donghun scrambled to make sure the pencil didn’t fall as he grabbed the clipboard the paper was on. Junhee chuckled. “Draw it for me.”

Donghun raised his eyebrows. “Junhee I know we’re still learning stuff about each other but I hoped you knew enough to know I can’t draw.”

Junhee shook his head. “A flower, I’ve seen you draw flowers Hunnnie. I want you to draw me one so they can etch it into the guitar.” 

Donghun’s throat dried and he opened his mouth to say something before he closed it. He frowned down at the paper and then looked back up at Junhee. “What kind?”

Junhee shrugged his shoulders. “Surprise me. I won’t look until the guitar comes.” 

Donghun bit his lip and looked back down at the paper twirling the pencil. “You sure?” His voice was quiet. 

Junhee nodded and then squeezed his knee. “Positive.” 

Donghun nodded his head and then got to work. Junhee leaned his head back on Donghun’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt the other rub his arm some time later. He opened his eyes and looked over to Donghun who was smiling. “Done.”

His voice was sweet and sentimental and Junhee found himself wanting to drown in it. He looked down to the paper but Donghun had closed it. He looked up to see the other’s smirk. “You said make it a surprise right?”

Junhee laughed softly. “I sure did.”

Donghun patted his knee and stood up with the materials and then held out his hand to Junhee. The younger took it and jumped up. He let go of Donghun’s hand but the older didn’t have time to react before he wound his arm through the other’s. 

They headed back over to the etching station and she set up Junhee’s payments. She said it would probably take a couple months and they would deliver it to his apartment when it was complete. 

They walked out of the store with Junhee’s hand wrapped around Donghun’s arm. Donghun smiled to himself as he thought about the flower he had drawn for the etching. He hoped that it would come across when Junhee saw it.

*****

It was a Saturday when they finally took their first bike ride as a group. The day had started off eventful, with a surprise as Yuchan, Donghun and Junhee rounded the corner to the flower shop. They had grabbed breakfast before, Byeongkwan mysteriously missing that morning as Yuchan got ready. 

They came around to the shop and Yuchan skidded to a stop, his hands flew out and Junhee and Donghun both bumped into him. Junhee grabbed at Yuchan’s arm and Donghun questioned why he had stopped. “Channie what are you doing?”

Yuchan didn’t say a word, he just pointed a ways away in front of them. All their mouths dropped open at what they saw. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon were wrapped around each other, Sehyoon’s hands were cupping the younger’s cheeks as his hands rested on the older’s hips. They were engrossed in each other, short kisses being traded between each other as they smiled and laughed.

They had no idea they were being watched and Byeongkwan threw his head back and laughed at something Sehyoon said. When he looked back at Sehyoon he grabbed him around the neck and crashed their lips together. It was early morning and no one was on the street. 

The three men watched as their two friends made out on the sidewalk, they could hear their laughter ringing through the air. Sehyoon pressed Byeongkwan up against one of the shop’s windows and then Yuchan’s feet scrambled as he ran over to them.

Donghun and Junhee looked at each other and then ran after him. They heard Yuchan’s voice when they got closer, the other two still wrapped in each other. “Hyungs’ what the hell?”

Sehyoon and Byeongkwan ripped away from each other and looked shocked at their audience. Sehyoon coughed and the younger licked his lips. “Well good morning to you too Channie.”

Yuchan’s eyes bulged out of his head as he addressed Byeongkwan. “Oh my God, you didn’t come home last night did you? Holy shit, that’s where you were this morning.” 

Byeongkwan was about to say something but then he shut his lips together. He raised his eyebrows at Yuchan as Sehyoon’s hand came to wrap around his shoulders. He looked at the group. “We’re sorry we didn’t tell you guys but we’re-” 

Byeongkwan smiled up at him and finished his sentence. “Boyfriends, officially.” He paused. “As of two weeks ago.”

A loud “what” chorused throughout the group. Junhee’s eyes grew wider. “What the hell? Why didn’t you say anything? I mean we all knew this would happen but -”

Donghun put his hand on Junhee’s shoulder. “It’s okay guys, we understand. We’re just happy for you.” 

Byeongkwan smiled at him and pulled away from Sehyoon to hug him. “Thanks, Hyung.” He pulled away to look at the rest of the group. “We know it’s not really a shock but Sehyoon and I just wanted some time to ourselves, we wanted to figure it out. It happened so quick, but we’re really, really happy.” Byeongkwan reached back and grabbed Sehyoon’s hand. 

They smiled at each other and Donghun watched as Yuchan hugged Byeongkwan tight to his chest. The next five minutes were a dog pile outside of the shop and a tangle of limbs. 

They had a later start to their day than they expected but it was worth it. 

*****

Their bike ride wasn’t the normal tour that Sehyoon gave throughout the city. He didn’t take them through the tourist stops and the easy paced roads. He steered them towards a bike trail that led through woods. Trees canopied them and the sun shone through them in dotted rays of light. 

They raced each other when the paths allowed for more than one person abreast and talked quietly when they had to go one by one. They took their own pace and enjoyed the fresh air whipping at their clothes and hair.

Donghun saw Junhee in a hat for the first time and his heart had stuttered when he put it on. Donhgun had made Junhee’s beat harder in turn when he pulled the hair tie he had wrapped around his wrist and pulled his hair back into a short ponytail. 

Junhee had sat on his bike, stopped as Sehyoon and Byeongkwan moved a few branches from the path and watched him. Yuchan was stretching off to the side and didn’t bother them but his eyes were turned towards them. 

Junhee had reached over and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Donghun’s ear. “It’s a crime that I’ve never seen you put your hair up before. I can’t believe you’ve denied me of this look.” 

Donghun blushed and shook his head. He flicked Junhee’s hat and caused it to tip down over the younger’s face. Donghun laughed until he heard Byeongkwan’s voice. “Stop flirting, let’s go.” 

Junhee screeched. “Hey, we’re grown adults, we can harmlessly flirt if we want.” Junhee turned back to Donghun and raced. He stayed seated on his bike as he watched the younger ride off. He turned when Yuchan threw an arm around his shoulders. “If you don’t tell him soon, I’m going to set fire to your Daisies.” 

Donghun turned his neck so fast he thought it would hurt the next day. “You wouldn’t dare!”

Yuchan just raised his eyebrows and got on his bike. Donghun frowned before catching up with the rest of them. 

They made it to a clearing as the sun finally fully crested over the horizon. Sehyoon pulled his bike to a stop, kicked the stand and set it up against a tree. They all followed suit as the man pulled the basket he had attached to the back of his bike up and off. 

Byeongkwan grabbed at his waist and followed him to a spot in the middle of the clearing. Sehyoon opened up the basket and pulled out a blanket that Yuchan helped the other two spread. Donghun kicked the stand on his bike and let it rest against a rock. 

He caught Junhee a little ways away, standing next to a tree looking out at the small stream that ran past them. He pulled his hat off his head and pushed his hair back, his arms were in plain view in his sleeveless shirt. 

Donghun had fallen for Junhee’s heart and personality at the end of the day, but that didn’t negate the fact that Junhee was one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. The sun shone down on him and made him look like he was more than human.  
Junhee looked over at him and caught him staring but he didn’t seem too surprised, he just gave Donghun a smile and waved his hand for Donghun to join him. The others were finishing up taking out the breakfast they had packed. 

He picked his way over to Junhee, careful to not step on any rocks or live animals. He grabbed Junhee’s hand when he finally got to him and he was pulled into his side. Junhee wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pushed his face into his neck. 

He wrapped his arm around the other man and leaned his head on his temple. Junhee’s voice was quiet over the rushing water. “It’s beautiful out here.” 

Donghun pulled back and looked at Junhee, the younger man caught his gaze. “Yeah, it is.” 

Junhee’s eyes traveled across his face and then landed on his lips, Donghun squeezed his hip. He wanted to lean in, he wanted to wrap his hand around Junhee’s neck and pull him in, he wanted - A bird flew at them and Junhee squealed, stumbling a little but thankfully the hand around his waist saved him from falling. 

They both stared at each other breathing hard and then burst into laughter. They held onto each other as they both slowed down their racing hearts. Donghun pulled him in just a little bit closer. “What are you performing tonight? I know you said you’ve been working on some songs. Any that you’ve played for me at the store?” 

Junhee shook his head. “Nope. Nothing new tonight. I have some covers I really want to do. But I’m free Sunday night if you want to come over and I can play some new stuff I’m working on. Your own mini little concert.” 

Donghun nodded his head and moved his arm to wrap it around Junhee’s shoulders, the younger man released his arms and wrapped them around Donghun’s waist so they were basically hugging. “I’d like that, Junhee.” 

Junhee squeezed his side and hid his smile in Donghun’s chest. “Good.” He pulled away after they heard the others calling their name. He watched Donghun’s face and brought his hand up to touch his neck and land on his collar bone. 

“I’ve never played for anyone alone other than Dae-bong with new songs, it’s been a rule of mine. Not even Byeongkwan and Yuchan have heard my stuff unless it’s finished. Why are you the one to make me break my rules, Donghun? What is it about you? Three months and you have me wrapped around your finger.”

Donghun just shrugged his shoulder and smiled. “I’m cute, I guess.” He kissed Junhee’s cheek quickly and then let go of him to make his way back to the others. Junhee didn’t follow and he turned around to look at him. There was a dazed look on his face. Donghun held out his hand to him. “You coming?” 

He didn’t hear the “always” that Junhee had whispered, let out of his mouth without permission. He grabbed Donghun’s hand and they made their way back to their friends.

They ate bagels and breakfast treats as Sehyoon poured them glasses of orange juice and coffee from a hot thermos. Byeongkwan fed his boyfriend fruit and Yuchan gagged. Donghun and Junhee threw grapes at each other before the youngest had to intervene. 

Donghun had always led a pretty happy life, but the past three months had been something so much more. He and Sehyoon had been given such a gift. 

He didn’t stop smiling throughout their whole picnic until Junhee’s phone rang and the other’s face fell. He pushed his shoulder into the younger and tipped his chin up. “What is it?”

He shook his head and got up from his spot. He walked a little bit away from the group and picked up his phone. Donghun watched his eyes squeeze shut, he pushed his hat back and off his head and leaned against a rock. 

Donghun’s smile fell and he looked back over to see Yuchan and Byeongkwan frowning. Sehyoon watched them all curiously. “What?”

Byeongkwan sighed and rolled his eyes. “What do you think?”

Yuchan’s voice was tight and his teeth were gritted. “Dae-bong.” He said only the name and nothing else but they all knew what he was getting at. Junhee’s relationship with his boyfriend was getting progressively worse. Junhee didn’t spend time with him most days and when they were together Junhee had always come to the shop the next day needing to be cheered up. 

The man wasn’t worth any of his time and Donghun wondered when Junhee would finally let himself move on. Sehyoon voiced what he was thinking. “He needs to break up with him, he’s not worth it.”

Byeongkwan grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it. “I know, baby, but they’ve been together two years it can’t be easy to just give up, no matter how much he should.” Byeongkwan looked back over at Junhee and frowned. “I just hope he does one day.” 

Donghun curled his knees up into his chest and waited until Junhee got back, it wasn’t too long before he walked back over to them. 

He dropped down on the blanket and scooted close to Yuchan, the younger boy wrapped his arms around him and Junhee snuggled close. “Sorry, he just -” Junhee sighed. “I’m gonna go and spend the rest of the weekend with him. I’ll be at the bar tonight to play.” 

He got up to leave and Yuchan kept a hold of his hand. “Hyung, you don’t-”

Junhee gently took his hand out of the younger’s grasp. “He’s my boyfriend.” 

Junhee walked over to his bike and got it ready to leave. The other’s packed up the picnic and tried to hurry before Junhee rode off on his own. He was about to swing his leg over on the bike when Donghun came to stand in front of the handles and grabbed them. 

Junhee sighed. “Donghun just let me go okay. I’ve been a shit boyfriend lately, I need to spend some time with him.” He looked like he was about to cry. “Sorry, about Sunday night. Can we reschedule for Monday.” 

Donghun nodded and smiled at him softly. “Of course, whatever you want. But Junhee, you haven’t been the shit boyfriend lately, you have to know that.”

Junhee put his hat on his head and stepped on the pedals of his bike. “Move, Donghun.” 

Donghun thought for a second and then let go of the handles. “Fine, but only if you let us go with you. Once we get back you can go to him, but don’t leave on your own okay?”

Junhee nodded his head but didn’t answer. Donghun reached out and pushed his hand under Junhee’s chin to lift it up from where he had lowered it to look at the ground. “Tell me this is what you want to do.”

Junhee’s eyes were hard to read, but the downturn of his mouth wasn’t. “This is what I want.” 

Donghun nodded his head and let him go. “Okay, let’s go.” 

They all rode back to 5star Bloom together and Donghun sucked in a breath when he saw that Dae-bong was there waiting for them. He leaned against his car and watched with narrowed eyes as they all pedaled on their bikes. 

They came to a stop in front of the store, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan grabbed their bikes and started to move them towards the back of the shop. Yuchan stood against the shop windows and watched Dae-bong.

The man reached out his hand for a fist bump at Yuchan. “It’s been a while, dude.” 

Yuchan didn’t hold out his hand. Donghun saw a smile lift his face but it creeped him out. He’d never seen the boy look like that, there was no light in the upturn of his lips and his eyes were daggers. “Yeah, it’s been a while. Haven’t seen you at the bar to watch a set in, wow, weeks. Damn, it has been a while.” 

Junhee hissed at him. “Yuchan.” The younger rolled his eyes and grabbed his bike, he didn’t say another word as he started to wheel it to the back. He stopped when he got next to Donghun. “You're really gonna let him go.”

Donghun looked at his friend sadly. “It’s not my business Channie.” 

Yuchan looked at him and his eyes were sad. “Of course it is.” And with that he walked to find Sehyoon and Byeongkwan. Donghun didn’t leave, he stayed rooted to his spot. Junhee flicked his gaze between the two before he walked to Dae-bong.

The man’s gaze trailed to Donghun and his displeasure at seeing him was written all over his face. The feeling was mutual. 

“You’re always around aren’t you?” Dae-bong addressed Donghun and his scowl became more clear. 

Donghun smirked, “Well, it is my shop isn’t it.” He lifted his chin up to the sign and then winked at Junhee who was holding in a laugh. 

Dae-bong didn’t find it funny. “That’s not what I meant. He’s my boyfriend.” 

Donghun laughed, there was no humor to it. “Oh, I’m aware.”

Dae-bong scoffed and grabbed Junhee’s hand and pulled him to his side. “Let’s go.” Junhee nodded and went to walk to the passenger’s seat of the car. Donghun watched him the whole time, his eyes locked on his movements. 

Junhee looked back at him as he opened the car door. He saw Junhee’s mouth move and caught the word on his lips before he got into the car. Monday, he would see Junhee on Monday. 

*****

That night Junhee wasn’t at the bar, he texted Donghun to tell him that he had decided to skip out on his set tonight and spend his time with Dae-bong. It had caused Donghun to drink a little more than he normally did and the others to frown the whole night. 

He hated this, hated that he wanted Junhee even though he was taken, hated how easily he had fallen for the man, he hated how this was the first Saturday in months that he hadn’t heard Junhee play. The set of flowers he would have given him ready in his shop. Zinnia’s of every color, tiny little petals creating a beautiful arrangement. 

He sighed and all but slammed his head onto the bar top as Byeongkwan chuckled behind it. “Hey, it’ll be okay I promise.” The younger shook a drink in his hand and then poured it in a cup for a customer. “He’ll figure it out soon and when he does nothing else will matter. Trust me Donghun, I know him. He has feelings for you, he just needs to get his head out of his ass.” 

Donghun nodded his head as he placed his chin on his forearms. “Do you think he knows?” 

Byeongkwan cocked his head to the side. “About the flowers?” Donghun nodded. 

Byeongkwan grabbed a tip from the bar top and stuffed it in the jar next to him. He bit his lip. “I don’t know to be honest. I figured it out only because you were being so obvious when you told him those flower meanings. You were so interested in where they came from and how he felt about them. It clicked one day when I realized Sehyoon had been missing for small amounts of time on Saturday’s. He was the one that grabbed them from the shop wasn’t he?”

Donghun nodded and was impressed at how Byeongkwan had figured it out. “Yeah, I’d set up the arrangement and Sehyoon would grab them. We’d have a random person set them on the bar top, no one ever gave us away weirdly enough.” 

Byeongkwan smiled and leaned on his elbows on the bar. “People like a good romance.” Donghun smiled at him as Byeongkwan patted his arm and waved over Yuchan who was trying to tell him something. 

Yuchan made his way over to them and he looked stressed. “So, the act that was supposed to go on for Junhee bailed. We need someone else.” 

Sehyoon came up behind them, empty drinks in his hand he had picked up. Byeongkwan pulled him in by the collar and kissed him in thanks. “Oh, Donghun can sing if you really need someone.” 

Both of the men turned their heads sharply to him as he waved his hands and shook his head. “No, absolutely not. Sehyoon, what the fuck?”

Sehyoon laughed and shoved his shoulder. “You have an amazing voice, Hunnie.”

Donghun sputtered. “And?” He looked out at the stage. “I don’t just perform for people, I haven’t done that since high school.” Sehyoon scoffed. 

Donghun let out a noise as Yuchan slapped his hands on his thighs. “Please, Hyung, please. We can pay you, but we’ll lose the night's crowd if someone doesn’t perform soon.”

He looked at Donghun for five seconds before the older man caved. “Fine, but you owe me.” Byeongkwan and Yuchan both nodded their heads. “Free drinks from now on.” 

Byeongkwan flicked his towel at him. “You already get that dipshit.” Donghun just laughed as Yuchan guided him to the stage. 

He stood up on it as Yuchan put a mic in front of him, Donghun covered it with his hand and whispered to Yuchan. “I don’t know what to sing.” 

Yuchan rolled his eyes and grabbed a guitar from the side of the stage, he sat on a stool to the right of him. “Is there anything you know off the top of your head.” The crowd was getting antsy. “I can play just about anything popular in mainstream on the guitar you just need to tell me what.”

Donghun squeezed his eyes and thought. “Lewis Capaldi. Hold me while you wait.” 

Yuchan looked up to the ceiling and laughed. “Could you be anymore emo?” He pulled a pic from the strings and started to strum. “Well?” 

Donghun turned towards the crowd and listened to the melody Yuchan started. The group in front of him looked ready to leave if Donghun wasn’t up to the usual standard, but he couldn’t be Junhee. 

He felt a kick from Yuchan and then heard his voice lift through the crowd. It felt raw as it crawled its way out of his throat and he closed his eyes as he sang. He gripped the mic and didn’t focus on the crowd, he lost himself in the music, in the way Yuchan played the guitar. 

When he finished he opened his eyes to the crowd and waited. The applause came quickly and Donghun felt a smile lift on his face. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon whistled from the back of the bar and Yuchan laughed behind him. 

He sang three songs that night and engaged in something he hadn’t done in a very long time. When he finished he hopped off the stage and Byeongkwan barrelled into him. “What the fuck, Hyung? Where the hell did that come from?”

He pulled away from Donghun and stepped into Sehyoon’s side as Yuchan wrapped himself around his back. “That was amazing, I can’t believe Junhee wasn’t here to hear that.”

Donghun’s heart skipped at the idea of Junhee seeing him sing, raw and open. The songs he had chosen felt too close to home and his feelings. 

He smiled at Yuchan and let the youngest hang off of him. He was handed a drink by Sehyoon and he threw it back. “See, I knew you still had it in you.” Sehyoon praised and then they made their way back to the bar top. 

They didn’t move much for the rest of the night, the crowd dwindled and Donghun waited until all the patrons had left to grab his jacket and get ready to leave. 

Sehyoon grabbed his shoulder as Byeongkwan and Yuchan finished cleaning up. “What about the zinnia’s?”

Donghun shook his head and Sehyoon frowned. “Don’t let them go to waste Donghun, he needs to see them, especially right now.” Sehyoon pulled Byeongkwan into his side as the younger man came over. “He needs to know that you’re still there.”

He nodded his head and fiddled with the shop keys in his hand. Yuchan looped a hand through his arm and laid his head on his shoulder. Junhee was missed as he looked at his friends. He needed to let him know that he might have missed tonight, but that didn’t mean Donghun wasn’t still there. 

He waved at Byeongkwan and Sehyoon as they made their way over to Sehyoon’s car. Yuchan stayed attached to his side as they crossed the street to his shop. He unlocked the front door and flicked on the lights. Yuchan let go of him and twirled around the space, he picked a daisy from one of the rows of boxes and brought it up to his nose. 

“You know, I’ve known Junhee for a very long time.” He said as he twirled the flower under his nose. “And I just need you to know that the past few months have been the happiest I have seen him in a very long time. You’ve shifted something Donghun.” 

Donghun was about to grab the flowers on the counter but his hands landed on the edge instead. “Don’t. He needs to figure this out on his own, I can’t bust into his life and make decisions for him.” 

Yuchan nodded and hummed. “You’re right but that doesn’t mean you can’t tell him how you feel.” 

Donghun grabbed the flowers and card and made his way back to the entrance, his keys jangling in his hand as he tried to find the right key. “A boyfriend Yuchan, he has a boyfriend.” 

Yuchan sighed and came to stand beside him. “And he’s fallen in love with you.” Donghun dropped the keys. “You’ve known him three months Donghun and he’s fallen for you, do something about it.” 

Donghun picked up the keys and looked at Yuchan. “There hasn’t been enough time, he can’t-” 

Yuchan placed his hands on Donghun’s shoulders. “Does time matter when it’s right? You fell for him because of his voice, he was falling for a mysterious stranger that left him flowers once a week. What does enough even mean? Sehyoon and Byeongkwan fell in love in the span of weeks. And Donghun may I reiterate, you left flowers for a man you had heard sing once because you couldn’t stop thinking about him. You left cards with poetry and meaning and he fucking keeps-” 

Yuchan stopped when Donghun’s eyes got wide. “Keeps what? The flowers, I know that.” 

Yuchan looked frustrated. “Just- you don’t see the way he smiles at you Hunnie, because you’re too busy watching his eyes.”

Donghun swallowed and opened the door, Yuchan followed him out and held the flowers as he locked the door. They walked without a word to Donghun’s car. He dropped Yuchan off at his apartment and wasn’t surprised that Sehyoon’s car was nowhere to be seen. Yuchan would spend the night without his roommate. 

He drove around the city for almost an hour before he finally made a sharp turn and pulled into Junhee’s apartment complex ten minutes later. He sat in the car and let himself mull over what he wanted to do. The flowers stared at him from the backseat. 

He finally clicked his seat belt off and got out of the car, grabbing the flowers before he made his way up to Junhee’s apartment. 

He set them on the mat once he reached the door and made sure the card was securely attached to the ribbon. He thumbed at the message and then pulled a pen from his pocket and added one more thing. 

He stood up and braced himself, he knocked, let out a breath and then turned and walked toward the stairs. He didn’t see if the door opened, he was in his car and on the road before he started to shake. 

*****

Junhee heard a knock on the door as Dae-bong kissed down his neck, he moved his hands from his arms to push at his chest. His boyfriend let out a grunt and pulled back. “Seriously, Junhee?”

Junhee pulled him down into a kiss to soothe whatever he was about to say or do. When he pulled away from him he thumbed over his lip, a good distraction when he wanted the other to calm down. He pushed up with his hips and mouthed along his neck. “Someone knocked, I need to go get it.” 

Dae-bong huffed. “Or you could leave it.” He tried to move his lips back to Junhee but he was shoved back again.

“Dae-bong, I’ll be just a minute.” Junhee tried to smile, he tried to act like he wanted to be there in that moment, he was good at convincing himself lately. Dae-bong fell back on the couch and grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. 

Junhee swung his legs to the floor and made his way to the door. When he opened it there was no one there and then he looked down, he didn’t remember if he ordered a package. He sucked in a breath when he saw flowers laying down on his welcome mat. 

He bent down to pick them up and heard Dae-bong’s voice. “Who is it?”

Junhee turned around to look in the living room, “No one, just a package.” He smirked and licked his lips. “How about I bring this inside and you go lay down. I’ll be there in a second.” He hoped that he looked convincing that his boyfriend would go. 

Dae-bong nodded and smiled at Junhee, he walked over to him and pulled him in by the neck. When he kissed Junhee, the other stood still. He let his boyfriend press into him and then pull back. He smirked, slapped his hip and then made his way to the bedroom. 

Junhee couldn’t remember the last time he had felt something in the other’s kiss. Maybe it had been a year ago when him and Dae-bong had had their first big fight, when the other man had been caught with someone else. 

But that wasn’t right - Junhee had still wanted him then. Maybe it had been when he started to get rough during sex and Junhee had just let it happen. Or maybe it had been six months ago when the flowers had started to come. 

And even maybe when he met Donghun and the other’s touch sent him reeling with shock on his skin more than his boyfriend ever had. Junhee didn’t know but he wasn’t even sure if he wanted the feeling back. 

Breaking up with him didn’t seem like an option though, he was what he had and he wasn’t all bad. He turned back to the door when Dae-bong shut the door to his bedroom. He sunk down to his knees and placed his forearms across them. He rubbed his chin along his arm and let his hand touch the petals of the flower delicately. 

Junhee recognized them almost instantly, a spectrum of zinnias, a rainbow at the touch of his fingertips. The card was attached to a black ribbon that held them together. He grabbed them gently by the stem and stood up. 

He closed the door behind him, the cool air of spring brushed along his skin. He wouldn’t risk Dae-bong coming out into the living room while he read the letter. He had an instant where his mind wandered to the fact that he hadn’t sung tonight, that there shouldn’t have been flowers. 

And that they were on his doorstep. Junhee’s hands shook as he opened the card as it unraveled from the ribbon. The same pretty cursive as always met his eyes, his mind flashed back to the day before when he had watched Donghun place an order. 

His hands completely occupied as he held the phone between his ear and shoulder. He had mumbled into the phone as Junhee teased him. The older man had done his best to hide his laughter and when he hung up he had swatted at the younger. 

They had smiled at each other before Donghun tore his eyes away to write something down on the order sheet. His hands a mind of their own as he finished up, Junhee watched the way his words formed. 

His hands big, fingers long as they did work. Junhee had watched them day in and day out. He knew what he looked like when he wrote something, he knew what those letters looked like. 

The card flipped open and Junhee read it with rapt attention. “I want to hold you in my arms and allow you to show me your true self. I long to be your only audience, the only one you break rules for. Longing comes at the most inappropriate times and I seem to be always longing for you.”

Junhee sucked in a breath. Zinnia’s stood for longing and empathy, to understand someone and still want them. He thumbed his finger over the hand drawn flower and his gaze caught a new signature. It was in a different ink than the rest of the card, shaky and unsure. 

Junhee felt himself shake as tears pushed at the corners of his eyes. Right there, almost too small and insignificant was two letters, DH.

Junhee sighed and looked up at the complex ceiling. “Oh, Donghun what have you done?”

It was him and Junhee had known, but why didn’t he just tell him, why couldn’t he just-

Junhee felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, it was Dae-bong asking him what was taking so long. That was why. Donghun wasn’t one to disrupt your life, he was waiting for Junhee to decide and he didn’t know what to do. 

It would change everything and he was so scared because Donghun wasn’t Dae-bong, he wasn’t going to change, he was always going to give Junhee that rush of goosebumps over and over and -

He relaxed his hands around the flowers. He needed more time. He knew in the back of his mind what he wanted but he wanted it too much. Dae-bong could leave and Junhee would move on, but Donghun - he would surely fall to pieces. 

He opened the door to his apartment and walked in, Dae-bong was still in the bedroom. Junhee quietly walked over to his storage closet and placed the flower and card in a box. He would move them in the morning, but for now he didn’t want to cause trouble. 

He swallowed as they disappeared from his sight and then a small smile spread across his face, Donghun wanted him, had for a while. But Junhee was falling in love, falling in love with the idea of a person was one thing but falling for him, it was so much. 

What if Donghun didn’t love him, what if he just wanted it to be casual, what if the flowers had just been a sweet gesture? No, Junhee had to make sure he was right, he had to know what Donghun’s feelings truly were. He liked him, okay that was good, but was it deeper? 

Junhee closed the closet door and made his way to his bedroom. He’d see him Monday and he’d start to figure it all out. For now, he did the only thing he could, pretend that Dae-bong’s touch meant something, when all he could think about was the way Donghun’s hands wrapped gently around the bouquets he created. 

*****

On Monday Junhee was a ball of nerves when he walked into Donghun’s shop. He didn’t know if the other man would mention the flowers or not. He wanted to know if he meant it as a confession because it seemed obvious that it was but he could be wrong. He didn’t want to be wrong. 

Donghun was waiting for him to make the next move, but Junhee wasn’t sure what that was. Donghun’s smile was like honey when he walked in, slow and sweet. Junhee smiled back shyly and walked to the counter. 

Donghun looked at him expectantly and Junhee felt a rush to say something, anything about the flowers. But he didn’t. Instead - “How was the show without me the other night? I haven’t really talked to anyone since Saturday morning.”

Donghun’s face fell and Junhee felt his heart drop - that was the wrong thing to say. Donghun swallowed and fiddled with the flowers next to him. He started to pull them together into a bouquet and Junhee watched how his eyes squeezed shut as he licked his lips. “It was fine, nothing interesting happened.” 

Junhee frowned, he reached his hand toward Donghun’s but the older man looked like Junhee had shocked him. He pulled back and his eyes widened and Junhee wanted to run, but he forced himself to stay. 

Donghun flitted around the flower shop and Junhee felt something build up inside him. Had he already messed up? He should have mentioned the flowers, should have said his heart didn’t beat right anymore because of Donghun. He screwed up and he wasn’t sure how to fix it now.  
Donghun didn’t look at him for a while and when he did his eyes were sad. Junhee usually felt warm looking at his eyes, but now he felt chills run up his spine. 

He wanted to cover up the silence, to show Donghun that he was still there. “Are we still on for tonight? I could play you some of my unfinished songs and you can tell me if they suck.”

Donghun had his back turned to Junhee and the younger man watched as his hands grabbed one of the flower boxes and clutched the edge. He could see his body move as he breathed. Junhee’s eyes traveled to the flowers he stood in front of. Zinnia’s, wild and colorful. There was a significant amount missing from the box. They were all in a box in Junhee’s closet, he wished he hadn’t hidden them away, hadn’t hidden Donghun’s affection. 

Junhee’s voice cracked, it was so soft he was surprised Donghun heard him. “Donghun-”

Donghun finally turned to him as he heard his voice. “Yeah, of course Junhee. I would love to.” 

Junhee nodded and walked over to the older man, Donghun kept a distance between them. “Can I help you with the zinnia’s?”

Donghun looked up at him and Junhee didn’t know his heart could feel like that, broken and pieced together at the same time. Donghun did his best to smile at him. “Yeah, let’s get started.” 

*****

Donghun pushed back the pain in his throat as tears threatened the corner of his eyes. Junhee had completely glossed over the flowers, he hadn’t mentioned them. He had helped him with the zinnia’s but there was never an acknowledgement of his gift from Saturday night. 

And Donghun felt like that was the end of it; Junhee didn’t want to talk about it. Maybe Donghun had read him all wrong in the end. Maybe Junhee wanted to stay with Dae-bong, maybe they were just friends. 

Donghun let him help with the flowers and every time he got close he moved slightly away. It looked like Junhee was hurt from it and in turn it made Donghun’s heart break, but he just couldn’t. 

He would stay Junhee’s friend and that would be enough but that didn’t mean his feelings went away - he was in love with him. Donghun knew that now, had known it for a while. It was plain as day for him, so out in the open. But if Junhee didn’t want him then he would tamper it down, he wouldn’t pressure him or make him feel he needed to reciprocate. 

Donghun did his best to smile and when Junhee left to go to his shift at the bar he brushed his hand against Junhee’s neck and then pulled him into a hug. Junhee wrapped his arms tight around him and Donghun wanted to shake apart in his arms. 

But he stayed upright and released the younger, he pushed him in the side and Junhee smiled at him sweetly. When the bell over the door jingled with Junhee’s departure, Donghun walked to the back room of the shop, closed the door and let the tears fall. 

Sehyoon found him an hour later crying over a bouquet of carnations and wrapped him up in a hug. Sehyoon hadn’t said anything, just held him tight and let Donghun have his moment. 

*****

Junhee had walked in the bar and saw Yuchan and Byeongkwan’s faces light up when they saw him. They dropped almost immediately as Junhee made his way to the bar top and behind it. He got right to work and they looked at him like he had done something wrong, like this wasn’t what he was here for. 

Byeongkwan came up next to him and ran a hand along his side. “Junhee, what’s wrong?”

He just shook his head. “I think I messed up.” Yuchan looked at him curiously and waved his hand at him to continue. “Donghun left flowers on my step Saturday night.” They both swallowed at the same time. “And he signed them, it’s been him the whole time.” 

Junhee leaned on the bar top and pushed his face into his arms. “I thought I was falling for two different people and they were both him the whole time. And I messed it up. I didn’t say anything in the flower shop this morning and now, now he’ll barely look at me.” 

Byeongkwan ran a hand through his hair and Junhee leaned into the gesture. “Oh, Junhee. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Junhee shook his head and sniffled. “I don’t know Kwan, I don’t know why I’m like this. I-” He felt a tear slip down his cheek. “I have feelings for him, I do, but Dae-bong is still my boyfriend and what if Donghun realizes he doesn’t want me, what happens then? I’m alone and I’ve lost him. I can’t lose him.”

Byeongkwan pulled him into a hug and Yuchan wrapped his arms around them both. He whispered in Junhee’s ear. “You won’t. Donghun Hyung doesn’t leave like that. He will always be there for you, it just might not be how you want, but you have to tell him Junhee.” 

Junhee shook his head. “But what if I’m wrong.”

Byeongkwan pulled away from the hug and made Junhee look at him. “Give it some time then, be sure and when you are don’t hesitate.” 

Junhee sucked in a breath - it rattled in his chest - and then nodded. Byeongkwan smiled at him and kissed his forehead. “Now, let’s get to work. We do still have customers.” 

The three of them laughed, a tangle of limbs and then got back to work. Junhee decided that he’d take some time and figure it out. He knew in the end what he wanted but was it worth the risk? The loss of the most special person that had ever come into his life?

*****

Junhee opened the door to his apartment that night to Donghun’s face buried in a pile of sunflowers. Junhee couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face - they had a bad start that morning but Donghun was still his friend and that mattered. 

He knew the meaning of sunflowers; friendship and a cheery demeanor. Donghun was trying to tell him that he was still happy even though Junhee had messed up, he was telling him their friendship hadn’t been messed up. 

Junhee was grateful but that didn’t mean there wasn’t a sting at how friendship didn’t sit well with him. But he let it go. He turned his head as he tried to hide his smile but Donghun just reached out his hand and pulled on the hem of his shirt. 

Junhee laughed and grabbed the flowers quickly and let Donghun in. The older man took his coat off and placed it over the chair closest to him at the kitchen table. Junhee finally took him in without any distraction. He hi his gaze in the flowers and watched him. 

He has a cardigan on that looks like it could be Sehyoon’s because it hangs off his frame, his black jeans are slim and show off his legs and Junhee has to make his gaze move up. His hair is tied back in a small ponytail, half of it down, it’s gotten long. 

It’s a blend of blonde and brown and Junhee thinks he looks like a flower ready to bloom. He swallowed as Donghun met his gaze and the older smiled at him. He walked up to Junhee and they were awkward for a moment, until Donghun pointed at the flowers.

“Sunflowers,, they-” Donghun started but Junhee stopped him. “Friendship, I know.” He smiled sweetly and watched as the older man bit his lip. Junhee wants to brush his hair behind his ear, but instead he moves to his cabinets and pulls out a vase. 

Junhee started to put water in it and then placed the flowers in them. “You know if you keep bringing me flowers I’m going to have to open my own shop.” 

Donghun laughed softly and came to stand in front of the bar top, leaning his elbows on it. “Mm, you think you could handle it?”

Junhee spread out the sunflowers and nodded his head. He smiles confidently. “Oh yeah, you’ve taught me well.” 

Donghun shook his head fondly and Junhee felt like maybe they could move past this morning, maybe Donghun will show him a sign that he didn’t completely fuck up. 

They stand there for a minute quietly before Junhee coughs and points to his bedroom. “So, I’ll get my guitar if you would like me to play some stuff for you or if you wanted to do something -”

Donghun shook his head again. “No, I would love to hear what you’re working on. It’s-” He lowered his head and Junhee could see the smile spread across his face. “It’s nice to know that you want to show me something so vulnerable.”

Junhee felt like his heart was going to stop working one day if Donghun kept up this feeling. The intimacy that he feels with him, how comfortable he is isn’t normal, he’s not used to it. 

He nodded his head and then tried not to awkwardly walk off to the bedroom. He knows he’s failed when he hears Donghun’s sweet chuckle in the main room. 

He picked up his guitar and journal, he scanned his room to make sure that nothing was out that he didn't want the other to see, namely the cards and flowers. Even though it’s Donghun that got them and made them it’s still embarrassing to know that he just keeps them within reach. 

He walked back out to the living room to see Donghun sat on his couch, Lion in his lap. The dog had stayed in his room the first time all of them had come over, but they got to meet him the next. 

He had relaxed completely under Donghun’s touch, he had always been friendly but this was different. Lion was a very hyper dog and he seemed to be content with just laying in Donghun’s lap and letting him pet his fur. 

Donghun pushed his face into Lion’s fur when Junhee walked in and smiled up at him through honey brown. His voice was slightly muffled as he spoke. “Where’s Dae-bong tonight?” 

Junhee dropped down next to him on the couch and ran his hand over Lion’s head, the dog happily let his tongue flop out of his mouth to pant. “Oh, I convinced him to go see his friends. We’ve been-” Junhee swallowed. “He usually doesn’t spend so much time with me, so we were both in need of a break. “

Donghun looked away from him and looked like he was about to say something and then changed his mind. Junhee wasn’t sure if he appreciated it or wanted to know the truth of what the other was thinking. 

The older brushed his face in Lion’s fur again and then sat up and leaned into the couch. Their shoulders brushed as Donghun sat back. Junhee wanted to move closer but he kept a close eye on how Donghun made sure their thighs didn’t touch. 

Donghun wanted to set boundaries apparently now that Junhee had made it clear what he wanted. The problem was, that Junhee hadn’t made it clear - he had just fucked up. He really should have just said something about the flowers, but now he was too many steps behind. He needed to move forward with the knowledge that Donghun might just stay his friend. His heart cracked just a little more. 

Donghun pushed his shoulder into Junhee and the younger realized that they hadn’t said anything in a couple minutes. “Hey, you okay? Do you need to talk about anything? I’m here if you need to.”

Junhee wanted to spill everything but instead he grabbed his guitar and stood up. Donghun looked like he wanted to protest and it made the crack in his heart stitch back together just a little. Maybe his instincts were taking over. 

Junhee smiled at him and grabbed a stool from the bar leading into the kitchen, he placed himself in front of the windows looking out onto the courtyard. The moonlight came in through the window and Donghun turned towards him on the couch. 

He wrapped his arm around the back of the couch and placed his head on his hand. He curled his legs up onto the couch and smiled at Junhee. He waited patiently as Junhee took him in and then he settled on the stool. 

“I’ve been tweaking this song for a while now, it’s actually one I started to write right after I met you -” He paused and blushed. “You and Sehyoon.”

Donghun’s eyes were a little brighter than before. “I’d love to hear it, even if it’s not finished. I bet it’s still beautiful.”

Junhee nodded quickly and put the guitar in the correct position. He looked at Donghun again before he started, strands of hair had started to come out of his hair tie and they framed his face. He looked stunning and Junhee wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him. He started to strum instead. 

The song was slow and intimate, its lyrics were more poetry than anything else. Junhee let himself feel the song and not think. That was a bad idea apparently, because not thinking meant he could give his full attention to Donghun.

Donghun who was looking at him with bright eyes and a wide smile. Donghun who was curled up on his couch comfortable and becoming everything he’d ever wanted. Donghun who his feelings were stronger for than they had ever been for Dae-bong.

If you asked him when he realized he hadn’t just developed a crush but started falling in love with Donghun it would probably be this moment. It might have been earlier but this was the moment Junhee realized there was no going back. He couldn’t tear himself away from Donghun’s eyes on him. 

His voice almost shook as he finished the first song and let the music come to a stop. Donghun didn’t move or say a word for a while and Junhee started to worry that he hated the song or that he’d been too obvious. 

Donghun moved slightly on the couch and looked down at his lap before he brought his eyes back up to catch Junhee’s. He couldn’t read him the way he wanted to - it was like Donghun was doing his best to keep his feelings guarded. Junhee coughed and set his chin on the side of his guitar. 

He waited as Donghun gathered his thoughts. 

*****

Donghun was speechless over the song; Junhee was so talented it blew him away sometimes. The song was melancholic and reminiscent of a better time. Donghun wanted to stand up and take his hand, he wanted to pull him into a hug and make sure he felt safe. Donghun wanted so many things.

But Junhee seemed to be struggling, he wasn’t sure if it was with whether or not to break up with Dae-bong or if he had feelings for Donghun. The elder had thought that when he didn’t talk about the flowers that that was it, but maybe Junhee just needed some more time. He wanted to give him space, so that’s what he did. 

He swallowed and threaded his fingers together. “It’s-” He wasn’t sure he could capture how much he loved the song into words. “It’s like when it rains and you have this overwhelming sadness, like the act of rain itself brings on this gut reaction. But then you step out into it, feel it on your skin, cool and gentle and it’s comforting.”

Donghun looked over Junhee’s shoulder to the window. “I used to stand outside in the rain and watch the flowers. I’d imagine how they soaked it up, how it sustained them and kept them alive. I can tell that’s what your music is to you Junhee. It’s your life blood and your safe space.”

Junhee’s eyes were wide and glassy as he listened without interruption. Donghun sighed and caught his eye. “Don’t let anyone tell you you’re not worthy of this Junhee because it’s a lie. You are astonishing.” 

Donghun watched as a tear slipped down Junhee’s cheek and stood up from where he sat. He walked over to him slowly and reached a hand out when he stood in front of him. He thumbed across his cheek and brushed away the tear. 

Junhee swallowed and when he spoke his voice was hoarse. “I don’t-” He wiped a hand across his lips as another tear fell to his shoulder, Donghun wasn’t quick enough to catch it. “I don’t know what to say. It’s stupid to just say thank you, but really Donghun, thank you.” 

Donghun smiled at him sweetly and sat back down on the couch. Junhee looked lost so he saved him from his thoughts, which looked tremulous and daunting. “Play another song. You don’t have to say anything, just play. I could honestly sit here all night and listen.” 

And that’s what he did. It was past midnight before Donghun grabbed his jacket and walked to Junhee’s front door. He turned around and leaned his back against it as Junhee placed his guitar against the couch. 

He had played him so many songs before the younger one had gotten tired and Donghun pulled him by the hand to the couch. He hadn’t curled up next to him like he had wanted to but they sat close enough for him to feel the others warmth. 

They didn’t turn on the tv or pull out a game, they just talked for hours, until Junhee’s eyes drooped and Donghun resisted the urge to pull him into his lap. Instead he tapped his hand on Junhee’s knee, a safe spot, and told him he should be heading home. 

Junhee whined, a pout on his lips and it made Donghun hopeful that Junhee wanted his company more than precious sleep. 

As he leaned against the door Junhee walked to him and it was hard to not reel him in by his hand. Junhee knew about his feelings, but Donghun wasn’t giving himself away at the moment. 

Junhee stopped in front of him and was about to say something when his phone buzzed. He answered it and there wan an immediate frown on his face. “No, I’m not.” He said into the phone. Donghun cocked his head at him and Junhee rolled his eyes. “Dae-bong, I told you I was going to spend tonight by myself. No, stay at yours. We can hang out tomorrow.” Junhee pursed his lips and then hung up a moment later.

Everytime Donghun was met with the evidence that Junhee still had a boyfriend he felt bad for even sending the flowers, for pushing Junhee into something. He really did need to let Junhee figure out what he wanted, if Donghun was even an option. His resolve strengthened to wait for him. 

Junhee smiled at him softly and shook his head. “Sorry, he’s-” Junhee sucked in a breath. “Paranoid.” 

Donghun laughed softly. “Why?”

Junhee lowered his head and kicked his foot against the toe of Donghun’s shoe. “God knows why. He didn’t used to be like this, he used to be-” Junhee bit his lip. “More.”

Donghun nodded his head and reached out to brush a hand over Junhee’s shoulder, no matter how much space he was giving Junhee he couldn’t resist the simple touch. “You two should talk, really talk. It doesn’t seem like either of you are too happy right now, maybe it will clear some things up.”

Junhee nodded and his hand twitched, Donghun hoped it was because he wanted to reach out and grab his hand. 

Donghun smiled at him again and reached back to open the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asked and gave Junhee a hopeful look. 

The other man nodded his head quickly. “You couldn’t make me miss one of our flower lessons.”

Donghun laughed softly and had to make himself move from his spot. He backed out of the door and then stepped into the hallway. He turned to leave when he heard his name. 

“Donghun-” Junhee said, he was on his tiptoes leaning out his door. “Wanna make this a regular thing, but like on Sunday nights?”

Donghun smiled and cocked his head to the side, eyes bright and entranced by the man standing under ugly fluorescent lights in a too big t-shirt and track pants. His hair was ruffled a bit from where his hands had run through it and Donghun could see pieces of Lion’s hair stuck to his shirt near his hip. 

And God was Donghun in love. “I’ll put it in my calendar.” Junhee smiled at him brightly and Donghun turned. He looked over his shoulder as he walked. “It would be an honor to listen to you play Mr. Park.” 

He could see the blush along Junhee’s cheeks from here and his heart gained some hope. He turned around completely and walked to his car. His mood was sunny even though the moon was out and bright. 

*****

Junhee came to know Donghun more than anyone else in the following weeks - he watched him like a piece of art. He studied his movements and the way his body bent towards Junhee when he was relaxed. And moments where he twisted away when he realized where he really was. 

It hurts to see him pull away but it also makes him realize how much he wants him. Junhee has no doubts about how he feels about Donghun anymore. It’s settled in his chest and has become a constant thing, gentle and soft. 

When Donghun laughed and Junhee’s heart lit up like stars. When Donghun started to touch him again, not just on the shoulder, Junhee felt it deep in his bones. When Donghun grabbed his hand, Junhee felt like his skin was on fire, and when he looked at him without restraint Junhee turned to ash. 

If Donghun’s gaze was a spark he was kindling burning at the slightest touch of heat. Dae-bong didn’t seem to want to let him go - he pulled Junhee in more and more every day. Even when Junhee pushed him away, he was always there. 

And Junhee doesn’t know how to break it off, because he can’t just look him in the eyes and tell him he’s done. He should be able to, Byeongkwan had been telling him to for the last year but there’s just something inside of him that won’t let him.

He’d be drowning in Donghun’s eyes and then Dae-bong would catch his gaze at the bar and Junhee would fall back to reality. The reality that maybe Donghun had tried to move on and Junhee would be left with a bleeding heart. 

He was starting to think that maybe Donghun wasn’t pulling away because he thought Junhee didn’t feel the same but because he was waiting on him and giving him time. Donghun was patient and kind, he would put his feelings out on the table but not pressure Junhee to anything because he knew how hard it was. 

Junhee wanted him. Plain and simple. He wanted him like blooms reaching for the sun. It was no longer separate, his want, it was part of him in every part of his day. Donghun was always there with a smile, a sweet blush and a shoulder for him to lean on. 

Their Sunday nights were eye opening and they pushed him forward in ways Dae-bong never had. Donghun was always supportive and encouraging and all Junhee had to do was look in his eyes and he knew how much he cared. 

Junhee knew now that they had both completely fallen and he wanted to give into it. He hoped when the time came he wouldn’t run away. 

****

They were all sitting on the flower shop floor surrounded by flowers when a customer walked in. She looked at them curiously and then started to back out, looking at the sign on the door to see if she read it wrong. 

Donghun got up from his seat next to Junhee and brushed flower petals off of his lap. “Sorry about that, how can I help you?”

She watched as the others in the shop stopped their work to listen. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan were sitting together, the younger practically in the other’s lap, making small bouquets with daisies. Junhee had been working on a wreath with similar flowers and Yuchan was in charge of making sure that everything was labeled and boxed. Donghun watched the lady as she took it all in; Junhee’s bright eyes, Yuchan messy with petals, Byeongkwan in his boyfriend's lap, and said boyfriend with oil still under his fingernails from the bikes he had been working on.

He smiled at his family and looked at the lady expectantly. She shook her head. “Uhm, I just needed some help deciding on the flowers to get someone. I want them to mean something but I don’t really have any knowledge.”

Donghun smiled at her and motioned for her to tell him what she wanted them to mean. She whispered it in his ear and he led her over to a box of red tulips. Donghun had always been very distant when Junhee asked what they meant. He could have looked it up but he decided that he’d wait for Donghun to tell him. They must have meant something special. 

He pointed to the red tulips and the lady leaned down to smell them. He started to talk and his gaze traveled to Junhee. “Red tulips mean you are confessing love, and in that you are hoping that they believe you when you say it.”

The woman smiled brightly at him. “Oh, that sounds perfect. Do they make a pretty bouquet?”

Donghun nodded quickly. “Yes, very. Would you like to make an order? I can have them ready within the hour or at a time you request.”

The lady followed him as he led her over to the counter. She filled out a form for the flowers and indicated she wanted them in a week’s time. Donghun smiled at her sweetly and started to input the information on his computer. She waved goodbye to them and they stayed silent until the bell on the door stopped ringing. 

Junhee’s heart was still trying its best to beat out of his chest at how Donghun had looked at him when he talked about the flowers. That meant something, it had to. .

*****

They were almost a month into their Sunday nights and they were drunk, glasses of wine and an empty bottle and a half on the coffee table. They were giggling into each other’s shoulders as Junhee strummed his guitar without any specific rhythm. 

Donghun’s laugh surrounded him and his head fell on Junhee’s shoulder. Oh, what it’s like, knowing you’re falling in love. It never felt like this with Dae-bong and he hated thinking about him now. He hated that no matter how shitty his boyfriend was, he was with somebody else and his heart didn’t regret it. 

He wouldn’t give this up because of a small pit in his stomach. He’d endure it for now. He turned his head and brought his hand up and brushed his index finger finely over Donghun’s cheek. 

The other turned his head to him and smiled and Junhee had no trouble returning it. Donghun’s hand reached up and poked him the face. “You have this dimple right here-” He said as his fingers ghosted over the spot again. “You only have one and every time you smile I can’t help but look at it. It’s-” He took a breath and sighed. “Really cute.”

Junhee’s heart fluttered and he giggled. “Thanks, Hunnnie. You’re cute too.” Junhee’s mouth dropped open after he said it. He was too drunk to filter his thoughts and he watched Donghun’s eyes light up. 

He sputtered and quickly grabbed his guitar. “Do you want to hear the new song I’m working on?”

Donghun nodded and Junhee went to get up and sit on the couch to play better but Donghun stopped him with a hand on his arm. His reaction was slow as he slowly slid back down to sit on the floor again. 

Donghun wrapped his hands around Junhee’s arms and leaned his chin on his shoulder. Junhee snickered. “Donghun if you want me to play then you have to let go of me.” 

Donghun sighed. “Don’t want to.” He let his hands fall away from Junhee but they didn’t stray far. They landed on his thigh and Junhee could feel the heat of his skin even through his pants. Donghun laid his head down on his shoulder and waved his other hand in front of them. “Go ahead. Amaze me.”

Junhee chuckled at him and put his fingers on the strings. He strummed out a steady rhythm and lost himself in it. The song was brand new, something that he had just started working on a couple of days ago. He let it flow through him and it was over before he even knew it. 

Donghun looked up at him with his eyes that people saw as sad. Junhee thought they were bright and warm. He smiled as Donghun nuzzled his nose into his neck. Drunk Donghun didn’t hold anything back; he showed his real feelings and Junhee was realizing that his feelings were more than Junhee had expected. 

Donghun clicked his tongue and then looked back up at him. “Hey, can you sing that song you sang the first time I saw you play?”

Junhee smirked at him and cocked his head. “Can you give me a few more specifics?”

Donghun started to hum and Junhee laughed softly. “Oh, I got it now.” Donghun laughed and Junhee could feel the vibrations along his side. He placed his fingers on the strings of the guitar and started to play. Donghun sank more into him and then he started to sing. Not Junhee - Donghun started to sing, his voice carrying beautifully through the apartment. 

Junhee would have stopped playing if it actually took him any thought to strum the song. Donghun kept singing like he didn’t realize he was actually doing it and Junhee couldn’t keep the stunned look off of his face. 

Donghun’s voice was raw and deep and Junhee didn’t know how to react to it. His body erupted in goosebumps when he got to the chorus and Donghun belted the song. He was really good and when he opened his eyes Junhee couldn’t look away. 

The older didn’t stop singing and Junhee finally found his voice, he matched his pitch and started to harmonize with him. The song flowed easily and Junhee would have thought more about how they matched each other note for note if he could think at all. 

He sang with Donghun and things became a little bit more clear, just like they did everytime Junhee spent time with the other man. His heart reached for him and he fell and fell and fell. He couldn’t stop it and he didn’t want to. 

Everyday was the same with Donghun and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he couldn’t hold himself back. 

The song ended and they just stared at each other, their chests rose and fell as they both took ragged breaths. Junhee watched Donghun’s face, how his eyes drooped and his cheeks flushed. Junhee tried hard not to let his eyes wander but they landed on his lips without his permission. 

They were so close that Junhee could feel the other’s breath across his face. He started to lean in, their foreheads close when Donghun jumped back. Junhee closed his eyes and swallowed and then heard Donghun’s low voice. 

He was talking to someone on his phone, that was why he had pulled away. Junhee let himself sink into the front of the couch and then open his eyes to look at the other. He was looking right at him as he talked to the person on the phone. From his voice he thought it was Sehyoon. 

Donghun laughed and then touched Junhee’s knee with his hand, Junhee grabbed it and intertwined their fingers. He didn’t know why he didn’t but he couldn’t seem to pull away. 

“Yeah, I guess you can crash the party. It’s fine Yoonie, don’t worry.” He smiled and looked at Junhee who smiled back at him in return. “Mm, I’ll see you soon.” 

He hung up the call and pulled the phone away from his ear. “That was Sehyoon, they’re coming over in about 10 minutes.” 

Junhee rolled his eyes and threw his head back on the seat of the couch. He was still slightly tipsy and he could tell from the way Donghun leaned slightly to the side he was too. No matter what though, he wouldn’t pass up time with his friends even if it meant he missed an opportunity with Donghun. That was okay, he wasn’t sure it was time. 

The others came over and once they saw the state the other two were in they decided that the best idea was more alcohol. Junhee didn’t remember much about the night except for the fact that Donghun’s arm was a warm presence on his shoulder the whole time. He’d take it.

*****

He woke up to a surprisingly easy morning, he thought he would have had a hangover but when he caught sight of the water and pill bottle he knew someone had made sure he was taken care of. He assumed it was Sehyoon. 

He looked over to the other side of his bed to see Yuchan curled up around Lion. Donghun was asleep still in his reading chair in the corner of the room. He was slightly disappointed that the other hadn’t taken the bed but he knew it was probably for the best. 

He watched Donghun for a minute before Yuchan stirred and then turned over onto his side. Lion awoke and gave Junhee his puppy dog eyes the minute he was coherent. He ruffled the dog’s fur and then got up from the bed, Lion happily trampled off and walked to the front door from Junhee’s open bedroom. 

He went to grab Lion’s leash and spotted Byeongkwan and Sehyoon curled up on his couch. Sehyoon was flat on his back with one arm hanging off the edge of the couch, the other wrapped around the younger’s waist. Byeongkwan was scrunched up between the side of the couch and his boyfriend. 

His face was buried in Sehyoon’s neck and the hand he had wrapped around him clenched his shirt. Junhee smiled softly, the had only been dating for a couple of months but that didn’t mean it wasn’t obvious how much they meant to each other. 

Junhee didn’t even feel the slightest bit of resentment towards their happiness, he just hoped one day he could be that relaxed in another’s arms. He went to open the front door when he felt a hand on his hip.

He turned to find Donghun behind him, he had pulled on one of Junhee’s sweatshirts and he looked warm and cuddly. He reached forward and pushed back the hair on Junhee’s forehead. The Donghun from last night, tipsy enough to lose some inhibitions, was back but he wasn’t drunk anymore. 

Junhee’s heart felt calm even though he thought it should be racing out of his chest. He held up the leash in front of Donghun. “Want to go for a walk?”

Donghun nodded but didn’t say a word. Junhee attached the leash to Lion’s collar and opened the front door, the others slept soundlessly. 

They walked together, bumping into each other once they got on the sidewalk. Lion happily trotted along in front of them. They didn’t speak but Junhee didn’t need them to, he tried to hide his smile when he felt Donghun’s arm wrap around his shoulders. 

He moved Lion’s leash to his other hand and wrapped his arm around Donghun’s waist. The other didn’t look at him but he could see the smile he tried to hide behind his free hand. They walked around the block and then started to make their way back to Junhee’s apartment complex. 

They had started to talk about how Donghun had sung last night. “When the fuck where you going to tell me you could sing.” 

Donghun scrunched up his nose. “Never.” 

Junhee smacked him on his hip. “Wait-” Junhee stopped walking and pointed the hand that had the leash in it at Donghun. Lion tried to pull on it but Junhee was too focused. “When Sehyoon said you could take over for me on Saturday’s he wasn’t making a joke was he?”

Donghun scoffed and grabbed the leash from him and made them start walking again, Lion was happy with the change. “I- look I can sing okay. I actually took some courses in high school and college.” 

Junhee’s eyes widened. “You’re trained?”

Donghun laughed and shook his head. “I wouldn’t say high school choir and college swing was quote unquote trained.” 

Junhee shook his head and smacked Donghun on the stomach with his now free hand. Donghun scowled at him playfully. “Would you stop hitting me?”

Junhee’s eyes had a mischievous look to them, like he was plotting something. He licked his lips and Donghun wanted to catch his teeth along the bottom one. 

“Okay, so I have an idea. Hear me out.” Junhee said before Donghun started to pull away but Junhee didn’t let him go. “You and me play together Saturday night.”

Donghun sucked in a breath and looked slightly scared. Junhee pouted his lips and leaned more into his side as they walked. “Come on, we can do that song I showed you a couple of weeks ago. It would be a great duet. Please, please, ple-”

Donghun threw up his hand and laughed. “Okay, we can sing together. Happy?”

Junhee leaned more into his side and kissed him on the cheek. His body was set alive with the touch of skin. He pulled away and then looked ahead of them. Suddenly Junhee pulled away from Donghun and he turned his head. 

Dae-bong had parked in the apartment parking lot and was closing his door. Junhee’s smile dropped and he grabbed Lion’s leash from Donghun’s hand. Dae-bong spotted them and he could see the scowl on his face from here. 

If Junhee pulled away from it showed that he thought they were doing something that wasn’t innocent. It shouldn’t have made Donghun’s heart sing, but it did. 

Dae-bong leaned against his car and Junhee walked ahead of Donghun to him. When they reached each other Dae-bong grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed the younger. Donghun looked at the ground and watched his shadow. 

When they pulled away Junhee didn’t look at him, he was about to say something, probably nasty to Dae-bong, when Junhee’s phone rang. 

He answered it and smiled softly as he listened. “Mm, we’d love to. Yeah, that sounds great. I’ll see you in a couple of days.” 

Junhee hung up and looked between Dae-bong and Donghun. “Well that was my sister, she wants us to come over for dinner on Wednesday. Everyone’s invited if they want.” 

Donghun smiled at him and nodded. “That sounds nice. I would love to.” 

Junhee brushed his bangs away from his forehead and looked at Dae-bong. He was still scowling at Donghun. “I can go, but I’m not sure if I can stay long.” 

Junhee nodded and licked his lips. He grabbed Dae-bong’s arm and started to walk towards his apartment. Donghun followed behind them, he saw Lion look back at him; if a dog could frown he definitely would be. 

*****

When they entered the apartment, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan were awake but hadn’t moved much. The younger was leaning his head on Sehyoon’s chest, still wedged between the couch and his body but he had his phone in his hand. 

Sehyoon was running his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. Yuchan was now sitting on the chair in the living room but Donghun could hear his soft snores. The pair looked up when they walked fully inside and waved. Byeongkwan looked ready to commit murder when he caught sight of Dae-bong. 

Donghun walked over to Yuchan and ran a light hand through his hair to wake him up. The younger nuzzled into the touch and looked up at Donghun smiling. The older pushed at his hip for him to stand and then he sat in his spot. He grabbed Yuchan’s hips and pulled him back down in his lap. 

He pulled the younger against his front and then nuzzled into his hair, he was still sleep warm. Yuchan hummed as Lion came to ask for scratches,, the youngest reached his hand out and gave them to him. 

Junhee was hanging up the leash when he started to talk. “My sister has invited all of us to dinner Wednesday if you would like to go. She’s an amazing cook so I would suggest not saying no, since it is a free home made meal.”

They all chuckled. Sehyoon looked up from where he was watching Byeongkwan play on his phone. “Sounds good. We’ll be there.” 

Junhee hummed and looked over to Yuchan. “What about you, Channie?” 

The youngest had leaned all his body weight into Donghun and smiled, he had his eyes closed but brought his thumb up to show he would attend. 

Junhee clapped his hands and then pulled out his phone to text his sister. Dae-bong watched them all for a couple of minutes and then when Junhee was done he gave him a look. 

Junhee rolled his eyes and Dae-bong scoffed. “Don’t you all have work?”

Byeongkwan eyed him up and shrugged his shoulders. “We all own our own businesses, we can do what we want di-” He stopped himself. “Dae-bong.” 

Junhee’s boyfriend scowled and pulled at Junhee’s arm. He leaned into him and whispered. “Can they leave now? I would like some time with you.” 

Junhee swallowed and looked at him. “They’re my friends, they’re welcome whenever.” 

Donghun could tell the tension was building so he decided he’d help Junhee out. “Actually you’re right-” It hurt him to say it. “It’s Monday we do need to get to work.” He pushed Yuchan off his lap lightly and the younger stood up and stretched. 

Donghun nodded to the two boyfriends and they started to move. “We’ll grab our stuff and get our day started.” 

Junhee looked like he wanted to say something but Donghun just shook his head. It was okay, he didn't want to cause more trouble right now. They had a fun night and nice morning, he didn’t want to ruin it. 

They grabbed all their things and tried their best to be presentable for the outside world. They all made their way out the door, each one of them stopped to give Junhee a hug. Donghun was last and he hugged the other man tight. 

He smiled when he pulled away and pointed a finger in Junhee’s face. “Still on for Saturday night?”

He watched as Dae-bong’s eyes narrowed but Junhee just smirked. “Yeah, can’t wait to sing with you Donghun.” 

Donghun thought he could hear how tight Dae-bong’s fists were clenched. Junhee didn’t look worried, he looked excited. 

He waved at him and then left, closing the door behind him. He walked down the steps and then out to his car. The others were standing around Sehyoon’s, parked next to his. They all stared at each other and Yuchan yawned. “Noon?”

Byeongkwan leaned into Sehyoon’s side and laughed. “Yeah, Channie we can open at noon.”

Donghun smiled and then looked at Sehyoon. The man looked wide awake somehow. “You go home and take a nap, I’ll open the shop.” 

Donghun reached forward and slapped his hand lightly against Sehyoon’s cheek, the other closed his eyes and leaned into the touch before they both pulled away. 

He drove home with hope in his heart, because of the difference in the way Junhee had smiled at him that morning compared to Dae-bong. Maybe, just maybe, they had a chance. 

*****

Junhee sat at his sister’s kitchen table putting together a salad. Dae-bong was playing a game with her husband in the living room. He leaned his head out of the kitchen to look at them - his boyfriend was on his second beer of the night already. Junhee rolled his eyes. 

His sister eyed him from where she was finishing up the main dish, she raised her eyebrow at him. She came to sit next to him at the table and picked at a piece of lettuce. 

“Junhee, are you happy?” His sister looked sincere as she grabbed one of his hands to pull it into her lap. 

Junhee cocked his head to the side and smiled. “I am, I promise.” He sighed and tried to catch a glimpse of Dae-bong again. “I’m figuring some things out. Well, I guess I have them figured out, I just need to do what I’m telling myself I should.” 

His sister nodded and patted his arm. “Okay. I’m here if you need me.” She turned back to the stove and clicked her tongue. Junhee heard her though she made sure her voice was low, so as not to carry. “I hope that what you’ve figured out includes a certain florist.” 

Junhee chuckled and smiled down at the bowl he was filling. “Me too.” 

They both laughed and got back to their work idly chatting as their significant others came into the kitchen. Dae-bong sat down next to him and placed his hand on Junhee’s knee. Junhee smiled at him and his boyfriend gave him a smirk back. 

He thought for so long he could make this work but even just that small gesture wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t want a smirk, he wanted a smile, he wanted sparkling eyes and a soft hand. 

Dae-bong didn’t notice or care that Junhee’s face had dropped slightly and he knew that if he looked over his shoulder his sister would be looking at him sadly. 

The kitchen was quiet except for the scrape of utensils until the doorbell rang. That should have been everyone. Junhee popped up and told them he’d get it, pushing Dae-bong back into his seat when he got up to go with them. He leaned down and kissed his cheek. “It’s okay, I got it.”

He walked to the front door, swung it open and was met with Yuchan wrapping his arms around him. He laughed and hugged the younger back. 

Sehyoon stepped into his space when Yuchan let go and pulled him into a slightly less tight but not any less loving hug. Byeongkwan pressed a kiss to his cheek and then followed Sehyoon inside. 

They all looked incredibly nice - it had been a long time since any of them had a chance to dress up in any fashion even if it was just his sister’s house. 

He watched Byeongkwan trail after Sehyoon and when he turned around he was met with Donghun. He was only a couple of feet from Junhee and -  
His train of thought stopped and he couldn’t remember when it had gotten so hot outside. His eyes roamed over Donghun and he wasn’t sure how to react to the man in front of him. Donghun was dressed in all whites and creams. His pants were a white linen and he had on a light white sweater tucked into them. His coat was a nice beige on the outside and fell to his upper thigh. 

His hair was down and it looked so soft, Junhee’s reflexes weren’t strong enough that night apparently because he didn’t catch his hand before it threaded through Donghun’s hair. The other man bit his lip and smiled at him softly. “Hey, Junhee.”

Junhee swallowed and then pulled Donghun in by his neck to hug him. The other man wrapped his hands around Junhee’s waist and squeezed. Junhee breathed in his scent and pressed his nose into his neck. “Hey.” 

They stayed like that until they heard a cough; it was his sister. When they let go she smirked at them. “You two coming in or-”

Donghun laughed and stepped into the house. He walked up to his sister and hugged her, she pulled away and looked him over with an appreciative eye. “Wait, no flowers?”

Donghun’s eyes got wide. “Crap, I forgot them in the car. Give me just a second.” He sprinted out of the house and his sister came up next to him. 

“Junhee, that boy is-” He looked at his sister and raised his eyebrow. 

“What?” He asked, he thought he already knew what she was thinking. 

She shook her head. “If I wasn’t already married and he wasn’t gay.” Junhee scoffed at her and she laughed, throwing her head back. She looked so happy. She patted him on the arm and then walked back towards the kitchen with the others. 

Donghun raced back up the driveway and came up to Junhee, flowers grasped in his hand. It wasn’t his normal bouquet - there wasn’t just one specific flower, but a mixture. Junhee eyed it curiously. “What does it mean?”

The older man smiled at him and pushed into his space to enter the house, his hand grazed Junhee’s side and felt a shiver go up his spine. He turned to him once he was inside and shrugged. “Nothing, I just thought it would look pretty. Not everything has to mean something Junhee. It’s okay for it to just be.” 

Junhee stood there looking at him, trying to decipher if there was a meaning behind his words. He let it go. Donghun reached forward, his fingers wiggling and Junhee took his hand as he guided them towards the kitchen. 

What had happened on Sunday night and Monday morning had shifted something with them. Donghun wasn’t pulling back anymore, he wasn’t resisting and Junhee wanted to know what it meant. Was he showing Junhee how he felt? Was he just being his normal self? Would he wait for Junhee to get the courage to move forward?

All of those questions stayed with him throughout dinner as they all ate together. There was a lot of laughter and conversation that night. His sister and her husband had always gotten along with Byeongkwan and Yuchan, but they really liked Sehyoon and Donghun.. 

Dae-bong didn’t participate much in the conversation, but Junhee was thankful he didn’t make any stupid comments especially since he was sat next to Donghun and he tended to lean towards the older man. 

Towards the end of their dinner his boyfriend got a call and took it out into the hallway. They all watched with curious eyes and when Dae-bong came back in Junhee could tell he was glad he got the call. “They need me at work.” 

Junhee scoffed. “Right now? It’s already late and you are busy.”

Dae-bong shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his coat. “Sorry, I need to go.” He leaned in to kiss Junhee and before he could leave Junhee got up and met him at the door. 

“Was it really work or just your friends? Can you not just spend time with my friends and family.” Junhee asked frustrated, it was getting easier and easier to picture their breakup. 

Dae-bong brushed his hand through his hair and Junhee remembered when that used to make his heart beat faster. “Bye, Junhee. I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

Junhee wanted to tell him not to bother but he kept his mouth shut and opened the door for him. When he turned around after he shut the door Donghun was standing there. Junhee wanted to go to him, receive his comfort, so he did. 

Donghun pulled him down onto the couch and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Junhee leaned into him and put his head on his shoulder. He placed his hand on Donghun’s knee and felt the soft linen of his pants. 

“I don’t know what-” He stopped and swallowed. “He doesn’t care anymore and it’s getting hard for me to want him to.” 

Donghun pulled him in tighter and placed his chin on his head. “It’s okay Junhee, you’re allowed to feel that. Sometimes things just stop working.”

Junhee nodded and wrapped his free arm around Donghun’s waist and squeezed. They stayed curled up together on the couch until Donghun tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at him and smiled. Donghun reached out his hand and brushed his thumb along Junhee’s chin. “I want to show you something.” 

Donghun stood up and held out his hands for Junhee to grab, once he did he pulled him up and the older led them through his sister’s house and to the backyard. Junhee looked at him curiously. Donghun shook his head. “Your sister called me a couple of weeks ago and wanted me to look at some weeds in her yard. She wants to do some landscaping.” 

Junhee opened his mouth and then shut it while he thought. “You didn’t tell me?”

Donghun laughed softly. “I was going to, it just slipped my mind. But when I came back here I told her to not get rid of the weeds, well at least not certain ones.”

Junhee looked around the backyard as they got outside. He looked for what Donghun was talking about, he didn’t notice until he pointed them out. Spread out in the backyard where tons and tons of - “Dandelions.” Junhee sighed. “Rebirth and new beginnings.”

Donghun had told him about the weeds weeks ago, but he had remembered the bright smile the other had on his face the whole time. Donghun nodded his head. “I told her to leave them, that we could work around them and how to keep up with them. It’s a good reminder to have them, to always remind yourself to start over when life isn’t going where you want it. Or that no matter what we always have a chance at a new beginning.”

Donghun pulled away from him and walked towards the flowers. He brushed a stray piece of hair behind his ear and then grabbed the hair tie around his wrist. Junhee watched as Donghun gathered up a portion of his hair into a small ponytail. 

Junhee came up behind him and wrapped his hands around his waist as Donghun looked down at the weeds. He pushed his face into his back and breathed in. “I want a new beginning.” 

Donghun let his head hang low and his voice was raw. “You can have one.” 

Junhee nodded and then Donghun bent down, he let go of the other man as he picked a dandelion from the ground. 

He got up close to the other so that the weed was between them. Donghun smiled at him sweetly, “Make a wish.” It was a secret between the two of them as he whispered. 

Junhee closed his eyes and thought about everything he wanted, then he blew and opened his eyes. Donghun was looking at him with wonder and the dandelion between them was now bare. He looked up to see the pieces of it floating through the air around them. 

He laughed and crinkled his eyes. When he looked back at Donghun the other was staring at him, eyes bright and full of something Junhee wanted to call hope. “What did you wish for?”

Junhee shook his head at the question. “Guess.”

Donghun laughed and let his head hang low as he threw an arm around Junhee’s shoulder. “Let’s go back inside.” 

Junhee leaned into him and let him guide them back inside. 

***** 

Junhee sat on the counter at 5tar Bloom and strummed his guitar. Donghun walked around the shop and hummed the chorus of the song they had decided to sing together. It was a cover Junhee had done weeks ago and Donghun had fallen in love. It had originally been a duet, Donghun had figured that out when he had googled the lyrics that night. 

Junhee really started to play and Donghun went from humming to actually singing the words. His voice carried through the shop and Junhee joined in. Donghun looked up at him as he picked flowers from different boxes and smiled. 

They sang as they watched each other and Donghun’s eyes strayed to Junhee’s hands as he played. He watched them caress the strings, the way his fingers would have indents from how hard he pressed into the notes. 

Junhee’s legs were criss-crossed and he looked small on the counter. Donghun wanted to wrap him up in his arms. He kept singing and they switched off parts as they neared the end. They sang the last part together and Junhee finished out the song. 

When he stopped they didn’t say anything, Donghun had stopped picking flowers and was now holding a whole bouquet in his hands. Junhee flattened his palm over the strings so they wouldn’t make any more noise and he matched Donghun’s gaze. 

The older wanted to go to him, he wanted to pull Junhee’s legs down off the counter, wrap them around his waist and kiss him. He wanted to push into his space and wrap his hands around his hips. He wanted to feel-

“That was amazing, guys. You’re going to kill it.” Sehyoon stood at the door to the back room. He had a rag in his hand, cleaning his fingers from oil that he had gained from working on the tour bikes. 

He smiled at them and then walked to Junhee, he ruffled his hair and made his way around to the computer. Junhee and Donghun stared at each other; they had matching shy smiles on their faces. 

No one said anything, the two just stared at each other and Sehyoon was off in his own little world checking up on the day’s schedule. Byeongkwan broke them out of their silence when he came running into the shop. 

He skidded to a stop and the other three men stared at him. He was breathing heavily and had a huge smile on his face. He ran up to Junhee and slammed his hands down on the counter. “Guess what?”

Junhee raised his eyebrows. “What Kwan?”

Byeongkwan bit his lip and looked around the shop at them all before he turned back to Junhee. “Do you remember how your performance about a month ago got uploaded onto youtube?” Junhee nodded his head and wondered what this was about, as far as he remembered that video hadn’t received many views. 

The younger man clapped his hands together. “Well, apparently it blew up last week and -” Junhee scrambled to grab his phone, he pulled up youtube and typed his name and the song into the search bar. 

His eyes widened, seeing that the views were hefty - a few 100 thousand people had watched it. Byeongkwan laughed. “A record label scout saw it, they contacted me. They’re coming to the bar Saturday, they want to see you perform in person.” 

Junhee would have dropped his guitar if it wasn’t for Sehyoon reaching around him and grabbing the neck of the instrument. They heard the strings bounce as no one spoke. Sehyoon with his hand wrapped around the guitar, Junhee looking numb, Byeongkwan’s breath heavy and Donghun standing there staring at the expression on Junhee’s face. 

Too bad Yuchan had had to make sure the bar didn’t go into chaos, he would have loved this moment. Donghun swallowed and blinked a couple of times. “Junhee?” He said the other’s name quietly. 

Junhee’s eyes shot up to him and he laughed. “It’s happening.” Donghun nodded and smiled, Byeongkwan grabbed his hips and started to jump up and down. He pulled Junhee off the counter and hugged him. He spun the older around in a circle and kissed his cheek. 

“I’m so happy for you, Hyung.” He pulled away and there was no way his smile was leaving his face anytime soon. He pointed at Junhee and laughed. “You’re it Park Junhee. Come to the bar when you’re done - this deserves a drink.” 

Byeongkwan clapped and backed up towards the door, he was out of the shop before Sehyoon finally got up from his seat and trailed after him. Donghun and Junhee watched through the glass of the shop doors as the man picked up Byeongkwan on the street and twirled him around. They kissed on the street and Donghun realized how, even though this was Junhee’s accomplishment it didn’t stop the pride they all felt for him. 

He looked back at Junhee who still looked a little shocked. He walked up to him and pulled the guitar from his lap, he placed it in the case that sat on the floor next to them. 

He smiled at the other, a toothy grin that caused a laugh to bubble out of his throat. He grabbed Junhee’s cheeks with his hands and pulled him in until their foreheads bumped. He breathed steady and felt Junhee match his breaths. 

He could sense a freak out from the other after they had spent so much time together over the months. Multiple times he had seen Junhee breathe heavily over a certain song or the way he had played that night. 

This was the first time he calmed him with close proximity but it seemed to be working and that made Donghun’s heart try to jump out of his chest. “Breathe, Junhee. You’re going to be amazing.” 

Junhee swallowed and then raised his hand, he wrapped it around Donghun’s wrist and squeezed. “We will be, Donghun. You’re still singing with me Saturday.”

Donghun pulled back and let his hands fall to Junhee’s shoulders. “No, this is your chance. You should take it completely, I don’t need to be there to mess anything up for you.” 

Junhee shook his head and pulled Donghun’s hand back up to his face. He brushed his lips over his palm and smiled at him from under his eyelashes. “I want you there. You could never mess anything up for me.”

Donghun wanted to lean in, Junhee’s lips were so soft on his skin, he wanted to know what they’d feel like on his own lips. He squeezed his eyes shut and then tried his best to push the thought out of his mind. “If you’re sure.”

Junhee’s smiled widened and he threw his arms around Donghun. “Never been more sure of anything in my life.” 

Donghun inhaled as he squeezed Junhee’s hips; it sounded like Junhee meant something other than just performing together. 

*****

Saturday night rolled around and Junhee was a mess. Donghun gave him papers to shred so that he would stop messing with the flowers. Poor chrysanthemums had littered the floor before Donghun had screeched and grabbed his hands. 

“Here, put those hands to use.” Donghun said as he sat Junhee down in the back room and had him shred documents. 

Junhee had winked at him, his brain in the gutter at the comment. “Oh?”

Donghun blushed and shoved papers in his hand. An hour later Donghun was calmly working on a list of orders, while Sehyoon wiped down bikes in front of the store when he heard Junhee’s whine. 

“Donghunnie, I’m bored. Come keep me company please.” His voice carried and Donghun could picture the pout on his lips. He scoffed and picked up the order he was working on and walked to the back room. 

He walked into a room that was much more spacious than people would have thought, one side was full of bikes and tools, the other had boxes of unfinished projects Donghun was working on along with flowers scattered around. 

He found Junhee in the same spot he had left him, but he groaned when he saw the floor littered with tiny pieces of shredded paper. Donghun rubbed his hands over his face and then peaked through his fingers at Junhee. 

There was definitely a pout on his lips. “You are a menace getting me back here by making me feel sorry for you and then I see this.”

Junhee kept pouting and he reached out and pulled on Donghun’s arm. “Please don’t be mad Hunnie, I’m not sure how to fix it.” 

Donghun just shook his head and sighed. “Here, let me show you.” 

Donghun showed Junhee how to turn off the shredder and empty it and made sure all the paper was out of the gears as Junhee started to pick up what was on the floor.

Junhee turned towards him with a shy look. “Sorry, Hunnie. I promise I wasn’t trying to mess it up.” 

Donghun brushed a hand through his hair as the other man came to stand up to him. “It’s okay, baby.” 

They both paused and Donghun wanted a hole to open up under him. “Junhee. It’s fine, it’s no big deal.” He tried to salvage the situation and he watched as Junhee slowly came back to him.

He smirked and Donghun was worried about the look, it scared him a little bit. “Thanks, honey.” He said with a smile and a wink. Donghun groaned and Junhee laughed. 

“Please don’t make a big deal about it?” Now it was Donghun’s turn to whine. 

Junhee bit his lip and moved towards Donghun. They were playing a dangerous game now that Donghun had decided to not pull away from the other and now that Junhee was giving into whatever feelings he was having. 

*****

Junhee had known since the night they almost kissed, when they got drunk on his living room floor that his feelings for Donghun were more than he could push away. They didn’t disappear and they only got stronger as the days went by. His feelings towards Dae-bong got darker and his thoughts lit up with Donghun’s smile and heart. 

He was in love; the last week singing together with Donghun was the final piece sliding into place. He wanted everything with this man, he wanted stupid nights and early mornings at the shop. But he still needed to break up with Dae-bong and that was something he wanted to do very soon. 

He didn’t want to be a cheater, he didn’t want to put Donghun in that position. This man deserved all of Junhee, not just a piece of him. 

Junhee sidled up to him and grabbed Donghun’s hand in his, running his thumb over his knuckles and looking up at him through his eyelashes. He knew what he looked like, he was in his best dark wash jeans and a sweater that Donghun had left at his apartment a couple of nights before. 

Donghun’s eyes had widened that morning when Junhee had walked into 5tar bloom with something that Junhee wanted to call longing mixed with only a modicum of strength. 

“I like it when you call me sweet names, it makes me feel safe and cared for.” Junhee was serious too; it made his heart fill up with warmth to hear the pet name come out of his mouth. It didn’t have to be romantic, it could have been friendly. Junhee knew it wasn’t. 

Donghun squeezed his hand and smiled. “Okay, noted.” 

They didn’t let go of each other’s hand until the bell from the front door jingled and Donghun coughed and made his way out to the front. 

“Donghun.” Junhee called his name and the other turned around to look at him. He was beautiful - his hair was a mess where it was coming out of his ponytail, his apron was a little askew and he had remnants of flowers dusting his body. 

He looked at Junhee expectantly, the other didn’t know why he called his name. He had just wanted to see the other’s face again before he left for the day. “Nothing, I just wanted to see your smile.”

He watched as Donghun’s shoulders rose with the breath he took in and the way his whole body leaned towards Junhee. His smile was slow and then he turned and made his way back to the front. 

Junhee finished cleaning up and then exited the back room. He waved shyly at Donghun as he left the shop for his shift. Donghun had only taken his eyes off of the customer for a few seconds, but the way his eyes had roamed over Junhee made heat flare up in the younger’s stomach. 

He thanked the rain that started to sprinkle down as he made his way across the street to the bar. 

*****

Donghun walked over to the bar after he closed the shop a little bit early - he wanted to get over there and make sure Junhee wasn’t freaking out about them singing in a couple of hours. 

He had changed into a more appropriate outfit. It was a simple outfit but it looked nice. He had on slim jeans and a black t-shirt, over it he wore a soft red plaid button up. His hair was pulled up neatly so he wouldn’t run his fingers through it all night. 

He walked across the street and entered the bar, the atmosphere was bright and almost wild. There were the same amount of people as usual and the lights were slightly dimmed as a pianist played on stage. 

Donghun made his way through the crowd to the bar top and spotted Yuchan mixing drinks. His face lit up when he saw Donghun. “Hey, Hyung. You ready for tonight?”

Donghun sat down on one of the stools and smiled at the younger. “Yeah, I actually am. I’m more excited for Junhee though, this is an amazing opportunity.”

Yuchan gave him a look and then handed the finished drink to a customer on the other side of Donghun. The younger wiped his hands on a towel and yook another order before he turned back to Donghun. “Speaking of our friend.” Yuchan said friend like it should have had quotes around it. “When are you two going to get your heads out of your asses?”

Donghun choked and Yuchan reacted quickly with a glass of water slammed down in front of him. “Jesus, Channie. He still has a boyfriend.” Yuchan’s hair flopped as he shook his head and raised his eyebrows. “Soon, I think. He’s-” Donghun smiled without realizing he was doing it, Yuchan would clown him for it for sure. “He’s different lately, the last week there have been a lot of close calls.”

Yuchan screeched and a couple customers turned to look at them. He smiled brightly and they turned back to their conversations. “Finally, I’ve been waiting months.”

Donghun reached over to smack the other on the arm as he flitted away to the other end of the bar to serve customers. 

Byeongkwan was on the other side showing a new bartender how to make a drink and then Donghun caught Junhee coming out of the backroom. He had a crate of bottles in his hands and towel draped over his shoulder. 

He was in ripped black jeans and white t-shirt, he had rolled the sleeves up slightly and his biceps were on display. Donghun watched him bump his hips into Byeongkwan and then place the box behind the bar top. 

When he came back up he spotted Donghun. His smile lifted and he practically bounced over to him. He leaned on his elbow and got close to the older. “Hey!” 

Donghun smiled at him and leaned a little bit more in than he normally would - if Junhee was going to test him then he’d do it right back. 

*****

Junhee couldn’t help the way he wanted to lean as close as he could to the other man. The bar top was slightly sticky and very wet from drinks but he didn’t care. Donghun reached out his hand and brushed it along Junhee’s pinkie that was resting against the bar top. 

The quick shift in their relationship had hit him like a truck, but he didn’t want to go back to when Donghun was pulling away from him. He stuck his pinkie out more and felt the pads of Donghun’s fingers run along it. 

The simple touch made him want to hurl himself off a bridge, but in a good way. “You ready? We have about an hour before our set.” Donghun nodded at the other. 

He went to run a hand up in his hair but he slapped it back down on the table, he wouldn’t say he was nervous but he did hope that Junhee got what he deserved tonight. He hoped the label saw the talent he had. 

Junhee looked him up and down and then reached below the bar. He pulled out two glass tumblers and then turned around to the array of liquors behind him. He pulled something clear from the shelf and Donghun could already feel the burn of it in his throat, and he welcomed it. 

He watched Junhee pour the alcohol into the two glasses. He handed one to Donghun and held his own out in a cheers motion. “To tonight and maybe, just maybe getting what I’ve always wanted.”

Donghun clinked their glasses together and threw the contents back, sucking in a breath as it burned its way down his throat. His eyes squeezed shut and he savored the warmth of it in his stomach. 

When he opened his eyes Junhee was watching him without restraint and it made him shiver. 

Junhee didn’t realize what his gaze was doing to the other but he himself was struggling as he watched Donghun swallow. His eyes had caught on the length of his throat, how the hairs at the nape of his neck were slightly curled. 

When the other handed him the glass back he felt their fingers brush. He wasn’t ready for the question Donghun asked him. “So, what have you always wanted Junhee? Is it a music career or-”

Junhee put the glasses in the water right in front of him out of sight and looked down at the floor. He couldn’t say that what he had always wanted was changing, manifesting into the man that was sitting in front of him. “Yeah, something like that.” 

He wanted Donghun to understand, to know that he meant more than what he said, but it wasn’t the time. Not in the bar and not when Dae-bong still hovered in his mind. 

*****

Junhee went to the back room to change about twenty minutes before their set and as he was pulling on a new shirt Sehyoon knocked on the slightly ajar door. Junhee motioned for him to come in. 

“What’s up Yoonie?” Junhee asked as he rolled up the sleeves of the shirt. He had definitely caught Donghun’s attention earlier. 

Sehyoon came towards him and helped him make sure the sleeves were even. When they were done he left his hands on Junhee’s shoulders. “I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight. You deserve not only this but everything that you want.”

Junhee felt his throat run dry and pulled Sehyoon to hug him. “I’m so glad you and Donghun came into my life. I don’t say it enough to you, but you mean so much to Byeongkwan, Yuchan and me. I’d never seen Kwannie smile like that before you.” 

Sehyoon squeezed him tight and rubbed his hand along his back. “I couldn’t imagine my world without you in it.” 

They held each other for a while before another fist knocked on the door. They turned around to see Byeongkwan, he smiled at them sweetly. “You have ten minutes Junhee.” 

Junhee nodded and let his hands fall from Sehyoon’s shoulders. He heard Byeongkwan laugh as he walked over to them. “Trying to steal my boyfriend Park? I’m slightly suspicious of you two being in a dark room together.”

Junhee laughed and pulled Byeongkwan in by the hand for a hug. “As if he would ever leave your side.”

Byeongkwan hugged him tight before he pulled away. “You’ve got this Junhee, we’re all here for you.”

Junhee rubbed his hand along Byeongkwan’s waist and then gulped in a big breath of air before he let it out. He could hear the other set quieting down. It would be their turn soon. 

Byeongkwan grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Yuchan has your guitar ready and the scout will be sitting a couple of rows from the front, you won’t miss him. And don’t worry, if anything happens you’ll have Donghun up there with you.” 

Junhee thought that should have made him more nervous, but it didn’t - it settled something inside of him.

He walked out hand in hand with Byeongkwan as Sehyoon trailed behind them. Byeongkwan let him go when they exited the back room and Junhee walked towards the stage. Yuchan caught his eye on the way there and blew him a kiss, Junhee threw his head back and laughed. 

He sidled up next to Donghun and bumped shoulders with him. The older man was watching as the set before them finished and bowed. The crowd cheered and then the bar’s DJ hopped back up on the small stage. 

Yuchan came up behind them with Junhee’s guitar and shoved it into his hands. “You’re gonna be amazing, I believe in you.” He said as he walked back into the crowd to find Sehyoon and Byeongkwan. He caught sight of the trio once Yuchan found them towards the back of the bar. They were all smiling wide. 

Donghun smiled at him and reached out to run a hand over his back. The DJ spoke into the mic before he could say anything to Junhee. “The Howling Minx would like to welcome one of our favorite performers and tonight he brings with him a special guest. Some of you might have been here when he filled in for him recently.” The DJ smiled at them and held out his hand to invite them to the stage. 

Junhee looked at Donghun and the older rubbed his hand along his back. “Ready?” Donghun mouthed and Junhee nodded at him. Donghun’s arm slid down his back and trailed down his arm to intertwine their fingers. 

He pulled them both onto the stage and the DJ made sure that the mics were set up. Donghun pulled up the two stools to sit them behind the mics and then took a seat. He watched as Junhee looked out at the crowd and gently pulled on his hand. 

The other looked at him with wide eyes and Donghun mouthed “You’ve got this” before Junhee sat down beside him. 

He turned his guitar to sit it in his lap and made sure to place his palm over the strings to quiet any noise he might make by bumping it. 

The DJ gave them the floor and the crowd looked on expectantly, Donghun spotted the label agent in the third row back and placed his hand on Junhee’s knee, he could feel it as his leg bounced up and down. 

Junhee looked over to him and a smile came over his face, Donghun gave him one right back and he watched the other’s face light up. 

*****

Junhee could have gotten lost in Donghun’s eyes but the crowd reminded him that they were there for a reason. He turned to the mic and grabbed it with the hand that wasn’t holding his guitar to his chest. 

“Hello everyone, most of you know me I believe but for those that don’t I’m Park Junhee.” He held his hand out to Donghun. “And this is my dear friend Lee Donghun. He wanted to join me tonight.”

Donghun shook his head and grabbed his own mic. “Actually I think it was you that begged me to sing with you after you heard me one night.”

Junhee pouted his lips and gave his puppy dog eyes to the crowd. “Don’t listen to him, he’s all lies.” The crowd laughed and Donghun watched Junhee’s cheeks brighten under the lights. 

“No, he’s right. I heard him sing and it was like nothing else mattered if we didn’t one day get up on stage and sing together. I joined in singing with him that night and it was like we had always been doing it.” Junhee looked over to Donghun as he said the last part, the crowd awed at the younger’s statement. 

Donghun smiled at him and then bit his lip. “I’ve been entranced by Junhee’s singing since the beginning so even though I had my reservations about joining him up here I couldn’t resist in the end. I hope I do him and all you proud.” 

The crowd cheered and Junhee couldn’t contain his happiness. He bumped his shoulder into Donghun and replaced his mic on the stand. Donghun kept his in his hands, hovering over his lap. 

Junhee got into his playing position and leaned forward to speak again. “So without further ado.” He strummed over the strings, playing a melody that was soft enough to still talk over. “We want to play you a few songs, one of them is one that I sang a while back that we turned into a duet, another is an oldie but trust me you’ll enjoy it, and the last one is new.”

Donghun pulled the mic up towards his mouth and Junhee watched his smile grow as he started to play the first chords of the song. They had decided to sing more than one song since the scout was here, they hadn’t had much time to practice but they had no trouble together, it was natural for them. 

Junhee played and Donghun started to sing. His voice was raw and deep, he blended well with the chords Junhee played. Junhee started to join in and their voices harmonized easily. It hadn’t taken any work for them to find their place with each other. 

They had sung together drunkenly and then the next day they were creating beautiful melodies that took even them by surprise. It had only been a week but they were already reading each other, they knew what notes to sing and where the other would be. 

The first song came to a close and Junhee turned to look at Donghun, he was looking down at his lap with his eyes closed. The crowd clapped and Junhee caught the label scout smiling at him from his seat. 

He reached out a hand to Donghun’s shoulder and when the other felt his touch he lifted his head. He was smiling, but Junhee had a feeling it wasn’t for the crowd. 

The clapping died down and Junhee started to strum his guitar again as he leaned into the mic. “I hope you all enjoyed that, Donghun requested that we sing it together.” Junhee looked out into the crowd to see his friends smiling at him. 

Byeongkwan was leaning into Sehyoon’s side and Yuchan was sitting on the bar top watching them with rapt attention. “The next song is one that I think a lot of you will recognize, it’s been around for a while.”

Junhee moved his fingers to the right chords and started to play, if he chanced a look over to Donghun he would see the other with his eyes closed, swaying without a care in the world. 

Junhee sang and he felt warm and light on his stool. The air he breathed came in easily and the song flowed through him without need for thought. His hands played with muscle memory and he closed his eyes. 

He heard Donghun’ voice join his for the chorus and it struck his heart how their voices sounded together, like they belonged wrapped around each other. 

They sang and the world fell away and if he opened his eyes he would be surprised to still see people looking back at him. It felt like they were the only ones in the bar, like nothing could touch them. 

He wanted to know that Donghun was his and that they were each other’s. He wanted them to blend like their voices, without resentment, without worry. He felt Donghun’s voice like a caress over him and knew everything was wrapped up in the man singing next to him. 

The song came to a close and he opened his eyes. He caught Donghun watching him and they both harmonized on the last note looking right at each other. 

The crowd cheered again when Junhee stopped playing but he didn’t turn his head to them - he couldn’t seem to look away from Donghun. The other man seemed to be in the same predicament. 

They didn’t move, didn’t speak and then Junhee was tipped out of his trance by the DJ coughing behind them. He then blushed as he heard Yuchan’s voice over the crowd. “Are we just going to sit here and watch you two stare into each other’s eyes or hear the last song?”

Junhee wanted to chuck his guitar at the man but he just laughed and smiled back at the crowd who were half laughing because they knew the owner’s sense of humor and the other half looked around curiously. 

Donghun held the mic up to his mouth and took the floor. “This last song Junhee wrote and I kind of wedged my way in. He is without a doubt one of the most talented men I’ve ever met and I’ve met some incredible people.” He looked out to his friends and winked. 

“But to say that Junhee is talented would be an understatement. He captured my attention so much that I had to do everything in my power to get to know him. Thankfully, he came running into my tiny flower shop one day needing my help andI got my in.” Donghun thrust up a fist and the crowd laughed. 

He shook his head and smiled. Junhee couldn’t think. “No, really. He has become one of the most important people in my life and it all started here so I hope that you enjoy this last song. I hope that you can appreciate this man as much as I have come to.” 

Donghun looked over to see Junhee’s shocked expression. Sometimes he doubted how Junhee felt, in times where he thought that maybe he read too much into their relationship. 

But once they had sang together for the first time he couldn’t not see it, the way Junhee looked at him, the way his body leaned towards him. He just had to be patient; he knew his feelings and he knew Junhee’s. He could wait and he could sing with him. 

Donghun winked at Junhee as tears welled up in his eyes. Junhee turned towards the crowd. “Uhm-” He cleared his throat and swallowed. “Donghun-” He said as he leaned into the mic and turned his gaze towards the man. “This song was written for you believe it or not and the way you came into my life and made me realize what I really wanted for myself.”

The crowd didn’t say a word as the two stared at each other, Junhee watched Donghun’s eyes and tried to communicate everything with him. “So, you ready?”

Donghun nodded and brought his mic up and the minute Junhee struck the first chord he started to sing. The song brought tears to the crowd’s eyes as the men sang together, as their voices blended together. 

They didn’t take their eyes off of each other the whole time and Junhee wanted to lose himself in that gaze. The song ended and it was silent for a second before the crowd erupted. They stood from their seats and clapped, there was whistling and Junhee could have sworn he heard whooping and their names from the three in the back.

He didn’t look, he just watched Donghun. The man reached his hand out to him and Junhee took it. Goosebumps raised along his arms as they came into contact. They stood up and Donghun raised their hands to his mouth, he kissed the back of his hand and Junhee felt his knees shake. 

Donghun turned them towards the crowd and they bowed. They exited the stage to the crowd still cheering and walked to the back of the club to their friends. 

When they reached them they all looked amazed. Sehyoon spoke up before anyone else. “Now, that was a duet. You two are incredible together, the feeling you gave the crowd was-”

He paused and Byeongkwan leaned forward. “Fucking electric.”

They laughed and Junhee leaned into Donghun’s side. He looked over to Yuchan who had a skeptical look on his face. “Something wrong Channie.”

Yuchan nodded his head to the door and they all saw Dae-bong leaning against the wall near the entrance to the bar. Junhee sucked in a breath. 

“Junhee-” Donghun whispered but before he could say anything else Junhee pulled away and pushed through the crowd. Donghun was too late to grab him, but Yuchan wasn’t. The younger’s hand wrapped around his wrist as he gave him a look that Donghun couldn’t read. 

“Let go, Channie. It’s fine.” Junhee patted his hand and Yuchan let his arm slide from his grip. Junhee excused himself and made his way to Dae-bong. They all watched as Junhee got his attention and they started to talk. 

It got obvious that Junhee was frustrated with whatever his boyfriend was saying. Donghun wanted to go to him but Byeongkwan held him back with a hand on his shoulder. “He needs to do this, Hunnie. He’ll be alright. Patience.” 

Donghun swallowed and nodded. He leaned into Yuchan and the younger took his weight, his head leaning on Donghun’s temple. They watched as Junhee’s face went through different emotions and Dae-bong stood his ground. 

After almost 15 minutes Junhee made his way back over to them. “I’m gonna go ahead and go, Dae-bong he-”

Junhee was cut off when the label scout made his way up to them. He smiled at them politely and they all bowed. “I hope I’m not interrupting but I was wondering if I could get a word with Mr. Park and Mr. Lee?”

Donghun and Junhee nodded their heads and Junhee responded to him. “Yes, of course. Here, how about we go into the office.” 

The label scout let them lead the way and the other three followed them with their eyes as far as they could. Yuchan made sure to keep an eye on Dae-bong who didn’t seem to be leaving. 

*****

When Junhee closed the door to the office he motioned for the man to take a seat. He sat in the office chair and Donghun stood next to him. 

“I just wanted to start off by saying your energy up there was incredible, your care for your music and each other is palpable. I’m also amazed that you two just started singing together, you work together almost seamlessly.” The man kept smiling at them like he knew something they didn’t. 

“And Junhee your song was beautiful. I watched your video and was very impressed. I wanted to offer you something and this includes you too Mr. Lee.” Junhee nodded his head to let the man know he could go on. 

“I wanted to offer you a chance to make a demo for our studio. It would just be a few songs, but we would record and produce them with your help of course. Is that something you would be interested in.” Junhee nodded his head, he had tears welling up in his eyes. 

Donghun ran his hand over his shoulder and smiled bright at the man. “We would be very interested in that, thank you so much. We are so grateful that you came tonight to watch Junhee perform.”

The man shook his head. “No, it was my pleasure. Mr. Park if you could just write down your email address I can let you know when we would be ready to start. It could be anytime within the next week, maybe even sooner.”

Junhee found his voice as Donghun’s hand ran over his back. “Yes, of course. Thank you so much.” He grabbed a piece of paper from the desk and wrote his email on it and handed it to the man. 

They all smiled and stood up. The label scout held out his hand and Junhee shook it. “We’ll be in touch. I think you should expect a call by Monday morning. Be ready.” 

Junhee bowed and Donghun joined him as the man said goodbye and exited the office. They both waited until he had left and then Junhee practically screamed as he jumped on Donghun. The older man wrapped his arms tight around his back and spun them. 

“You did it, Junhee. You’re gonna make a demo, baby.” He whispered into Junhee’s ear. The younger pushed his face into Donghun’s neck and didn’t intend to move any time soon. His feet touched the floor but he didn’t pull away. 

Donghun held him tight and rubbed his hand up and down his back. “Thank you so much Donghun. I couldn’t have done any of this without you. You’ve been-” He sucked in a breath. “You’ve always been there for me before I even knew.”

He could feel the way Donghun reacted to the statement and it made him pull away to look at him. They were close, too close for Junhee to be able to resist. Too close for Junhee’s eyes to not drop down to the other’s lips. Too close to -

“Dae-bong is still waiting for you, isn’t he?” Donghun’s breath washed over his face as he spoke and Junhee swallowed. 

“Yeah he is, I need to go to him. I think we need to talk, he’s not happy with me.” Junhee pushed away from Donghun but didn’t let go of his arms, he felt goosebumps erupt under his finger tips, he didn’t want to leave. 

Donghun nodded and brushed a hand through Junhee’s hair. “It’s okay, you need to-” He paused, neither of them were sure what words were needed here. 

Junhee looked down at the floor. “I’m sorry, I just want to make sure I’m not-” He paused. “I’ll call you later okay?”

Donghun nodded and the hand that was in his hair wrapped around his neck and brought his head forward. Donghun placed a lingering kiss on his forehead and let Junhee slip from his arms. 

Junhee went to the door but before he could leave Donghun let out a soft laugh. “Dandelions Junhee. They grow in the harshest times, they always come back no matter how many times you get rid of them. We wish on them and they grant us re-birth.” 

The younger man turned to him with his hand on the door knob. “Must be nice to have so much hope in something, to know and be so sure.”

Donghun smiled at him and his eyes were watery. “I’d give you every dandelion in the world if I could.”

Junhee felt like crying, he didn’t want to go, he wanted to wrap himself back up with the man in front of him. “I know.” 

And then he left. He found Dae-bong and they went to Junhee’s apartment. Junhee couldn’t stay, he needed to sort it all out. He needed to record his demo and he needed to talk with Dae-bong.

*****

Donghun sat in the office chair as tears wet his cheeks. There weren’t many of them but it was enough. He caught them with his thumb and wiped them away. 

He would wait like he said, there was nothing else he could do. When you loved someone you could break yourself a thousand times over for them. Donghun felt he could take a thousand and one for Junhee. 

*****

Donghun’s phone rang as Hae jumped into his lap to cuddle. He was nestled in his bed almost ready to go to bed. He needed rest after the night he had had - it had drained a lot out of him. He looked at his caller ID and when he saw Junhee’s name his heart pounded. 

He answered on the third ring. “Hey, Junhee.” He heard the other man sigh into the phone and got worried. “What’s wrong?”

There was a sniffle from the other and Donghun’s heart dropped. “It’s stupid, nothing really. I just-” Donghun could hear him walking, pacing across his living room. “Dae-bong and I talked. Well, I tried to talk, he just kept pushing the topic away. He said that we can talk after my demo, that I’d be too busy in the next few days anyways. He said I should just focus my attention there because it’s what I always did anyways.” 

Donghun couldn’t believe what he was hearing, the shithead was blaming Junhee for being absent when it was the opposite. “I’m gonna kill him.”

Junhee laughed, but there was no humor to it. “Donghun, please. I just wanted to call and hear your voice. Were you about to go to sleep?” 

He was but that didn’t matter now. “No, I’m here.” 

Junhee sniffled again and his voice was muffled a bit but Donghun could still hear him. “I’m sorry, by the way.”

Donghun laid down completely in his bed and Hae pushed her face into his neck, her purring was loud against his ear. “What are you sorry for, baby?”

Junhee sighed. “Tonight he was a dick.”

Donghun laughed. “He’s always a dick.” 

That pulled out a real laugh from the younger. “I know I just, I think he’s right. I need to talk to him more after the demo. I can’t think about this right now. I think that’s why I’m sorry.”

Donghun hated it but he knew where Junhee was coming from. They needed to focus and he knew the minute that Dae-bong was out of the way his focus would only have one target and it wouldn’t be the music. “Junhee, are you sure you want me to do the demo with you? This is what you’ve wanted for so long and-”

Junhee clicked his tongue. “Donghun, I wouldn’t be here without you. So, yes I want you with me. Next question.”

Donghun laughed and fell silent, they didn’t say anything for a while. Donghun could hear Lion’s soft huffs over the phone. He figured the dog was curled up close to Junhee’s ear. 

Junhee’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts a few minutes later. “I can literally hear Hae purring.” 

Donghun smiled. “I can hear Lion breathing if that’s any consolation.”

Junhee laughed and Donghun wanted to bottle up the sound. They talked for over an hour before Donghun had to call Junhee’s name multiple times to get his attention. He had almost fallen asleep. “You should go to sleep, you had a big day.”

He could hear Junhee’s head shake against the sheets. “Don’t want to, want to keep talking to you.” 

Donghun turned onto his side, plugged in his phone and set in next to his pillow. “How about I stay on the phone until you fall asleep.”

“That sounds nice.” Junhee whispered, already on his way to sleep. Donghun smiled and closed his eyes. “I’ll be here Junhee, I’ll always be here.” was the last thing Junhee heard before he drifted off to sleep. 

Donghun never had the chance to hang up, he fell asleep to Junhee’s soft breathing. 

*****

Sunday was quiet and Donghun filled it with absolutely nothing except texts from Junhee and dinner with Yuchan. The younger came over to interrogate him and Junhee, but Donghun just told him to be patient. He hadn’t liked that. 

He fed the younger and put him to bed on his sheets and then went back to texting Junhee. The younger had been working on his songs all day. 

Monday morning rolled around and Junhee came into the shop practically screaming, he was holding his phone out for Donghun to read. He never got a good morning, but he read what was on the screen anyways. 

His eyes widened at the message and then he laughed. They would be recording their demo tomorrow morning and throughout the day. They estimated it would take a few days and they would record one song first. 

Junhee was jumping up and down. “They called me before they sent the message and gave me a couple more details. I can’t believe this is actually happening.”

Donghun smiled at him as he arranged a bouquet on the counter. “I’m so proud of you Junhee.” 

The younger man scoffed. “You’re a part of this too.” 

Donghun just shook his head fondly. They weren’t going to talk about what was hanging over their heads yet and that was okay, Donghun could wait a couple more days. “Hey, you want to help with the orders today? I have some interesting ones.” 

Junhee pouted. “I wish I could but I called Kwannie this morning and asked if I could take the early shift so I could get home and work tonight before the recording session.” His face brightened as he said the words. 

Donghun looked down at the flowers in his hands. “Oh, okay. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

Junhee chuckled. “You do have a lunch break don’t you? I think I remember something about that?”

Donghun looked back up at him through his eyelashes. “Yeah, and your point?”

Junhee reached out towards him and grabbed the hand that was trying to tie a knot with the ribbon he had picked out. “Come to the bar and we can get lunch.” 

Donghun flipped his hand over so that he could feel Junhee’s palm against his. Junhee’s hand twitched but he didn’t pull away. “Okay.” Donghun said almost shyly. 

Junhee nodded and bit his lip, he looked at his watch and scowled. “I have to go, Kwan wants me to do inventory. Yuchan had some errands to run.” 

Donghun nodded and released his hand, but Junhee grabbed it back. “Lunch, Hunnie.” 

And then Junhee let go and walked towards the entrance. He walked backwards to watch Donghun, he winked before he completely turned around and pushed open the door. Junhee was out into the street before Donghun could come up with anything to say. 

He looked down at the order in his hands and did his best to focus. Sehyoon came in ten minutes later to find him in a pile of flowers and ribbon, his head against the counter. Sehyoon just came up next to him and pulled him into his side. 

*****

Lunch was all five of them laughing over chicken they had ordered from down the street and Junhee going through the list of songs he thought would be good for the demo. 

They knew for sure he’d record the one he and Donghun sang together but he wasn’t sure about the other two. The boys helped him pick a bit more upbeat song, catchy and more universal and then one that was a bit more emotional. 

Junhee was so thankful to have them, that he didn’t have to do this alone. He looked over at Donghun as he laughed as something Yuchan had said and couldn’t think of words that would be enough to thank him. 

This was the man that gave him flowers every Saturday for months, the man that gave him time and space, the man that showed him he could achieve his dreams and the man he had fallen in love with. 

He reached over and placed his hand on Donghun’s thigh under the table they were sitting at. The older man looked over to him and smiled, his own hand coming down to rest on top of Junhee’s. 

There was nothing that could keep Junhee from him, there was a part of him that already wanted the recording to be over because he knew that once they finished he’d be ready. He’d have all the time to give to him.

For now he leaned into his side and spent time with his family. 

*****

The first day of recording Donghun picked Junhee up from his apartment and they rode over to the studio together. When Junhee got in the car that morning he was jittery and nervous, but one soothing hand from Donghun helped him calm down. 

The hand rested on his thigh and Junhee placed his own on top and didn’t let go until they reached their destination. When Donghun parked the car he looked over at Junhee and smiled. He brought their hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of Junhee’s hand. 

The other leaned back against the window and watched him with a smile. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He was in a simple t-shirt, his hair pulled back from his face, but he was still the most gorgeous thing Junhee had ever seen. 

Donghun lingered with his lips on his skin and goosebumps erupted on Junhee’s skin. When Donghun looked back up at him his eyes were alight with something too monumental for Junhee to think about at that moment. 

Instead he squeezed Donghun’s hand and then pulled away to grab his bag and guitar. Donghun turned off the car and they both got out and made their way to the building. 

It was a sprawling skyscraper and Junhee wondered how many studios the label had. He stopped and looked up towards the top of the building, the logo of the label standing out against the glass of the building’s windows. 

Junhee couldn’t believe he was here, that this was finally happening. Donghun stepped up next to him and bumped him in the shoulder. “You ready for this?”

Junhee nodded and held his hand up, Donghun slapped their hands together and intertwined their fingers. “I’ve never been more ready in my life.”

Donghun leaned into him with a short laugh and then pulled him into the building, once inside Junhee threw his head back and looked up to the high ceiling. He felt a shift in his life just by being in a building like this, by being offered an opportunity like this. 

He pulled Donghun towards the reception area excitedly and Donghun followed him without question. He stopped at the desk and the young man there looked up at them. “Good morning, how can I help you?”

Junhee felt Donghun squeeze his hand and he took the lead. “I’m here for a recording session - Park Junhee.” The secretary hit some keys on his computer and then smiled. 

“Of course, Mr. Park and Mr. Lee please follow me. Your studio is ready to go, the producers should be there very soon. I’ll let you go ahead and get settled.”

The secretary led them down to a long hallway that was a little bit more secluded than the rest of the building. There were doors lining the hallway and Junhee wanted to peak inside every one. “Are these all studios?”

The secretary smiled and laughed lightly. “No, most of them are, but a few of them are just private practice rooms. If you ever need to just be alone for a moment to work just let me know and I can get you a key to one.”

Junhee nodded his head and thanked him. The secretary finally turned towards a door farther down the hallway, “So, this will be your studio for however long you are recording. If you get signed you will have one that you are assigned to permanently. It’s not technically yours, but we have enough room that most of our artists don’t have to usually share. 

The number on the door was 107 and it had a plaque where you could insert a name. The door already had a name on it and it made Junhee’s heart soar. “Park and Lee.” He turned to look at Donghun and the other was already looking at him. 

His name was already here, this was real. He reached up and ran his hands over the plaque. The secretary handed him a key off the ring he had and waved his hand forward. “Congratulations to the both of you, when you are done for the day you can bring the key back to reception and I will return it to you tomorrow.”

He bowed to them and smiled. “Again, if you need anything please let me know. There is a phone in the studio with any numbers you might need attached. Please don’t hesitate. And like I said your producers should be on their way.”

He walked away and Junhee turned back to the door, the key in his hand was light and gold. He ran his hands over the cool metal and closed his eyes. He felt Donghun’s hand run along his back and his breath along his neck. “Go ahead, Junhee. Your future awaits.” 

Junhee laughed and leaned back into him, he let himself relax into Donghun for a minute and then opened his eyes. He pushed the key into the lock and turned it, when it clicked he gasped softly like he was surprised it actually worked. 

When he pushed the door open he couldn’t believe his eyes. He’d never been in a recording studio before and it was a little overwhelming. There were couches off to the side for them to relax, the sound board and, behind the glass, the studio where they would record. 

Junhee put his bag and guitar down on a couch and walked up to the soundboard. He was careful not to press any buttons as he ran his hands over the keys. He closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like, how it was going to feel to actually record his songs. 

Donghun came up next to him and when they looked at each other they burst into laughter because the moment was so surreal. That was how their producer found them, arms wrapped around shoulders, laughing at nothing. 

*****

The producer and her team are incredibly nice and very excited to get started with Junhee. She happily pulls up the recording of one of his sets and gushes about him. Donghun sits happily next to the other, watching his beaming smile. When she starts in on him, Donghun shakes his head and tells her Junhee is the real talent there. 

“No, I don’t think you know. You two together are like nothing I’ve ever seen. You create a whole world, one that we all want to be part of. Your relationship is something special, to find a partner that you obviously understand so wholly. We can all only hope that we all end up with someone that loves us as much as you two love each other.”

Junhee coughed and Donghun’s eyes grew a little wide, but they didn’t correct and that was how their producer came to think they were dating. It settled inside both of them and they let her assume. Donghun hoped it would come true soon enough. 

She explained the process to them and an hour later they were pouring over Junhee’s lyrics and the songs that he brought to them. They hadn’t recorded anything yet, but they’d gotten a lot of work done. 

Their producer, Kim, said that they might not even start recording until tomorrow, but they were right on track. 

Junhee let her lead them as they discussed the songs. 

*****

“So, I kind of wanted to change this part up a little bit. Instead of this beat I was hoping to make it a little bit slower.” Junhee put his guitar down on the couch and walked over to the keyboard over on the side of the room. 

He pushed on the keys and played out a slow melody. Kim nodded her head along and smiled. “Oh yeah, that sounds way better. I also think it fits the lyrics. What do you think Song?”

Song was a composer and he was bopping his head along with the melody, concentration written on his face. He picked up Junhee’s guitar. “Play that again and this time go down an octave, I’ve heard both of your lower registers and I think it would fit this song really well.”

Donghun smiled at him. “Thanks, I prefer those songs. I think that with this song it could create a better ambiance if it was more raw.”

Song pointed at him and then his temple. “Same brain, exactly. Junhee, this song is all about longing right?” Junhee nodded his head as he leaned against the keyboard. “When I think of longing I don’t usually feel a song that has all these high notes, I want something that sounds like the artist was singing on their last breath. Like this song was the last thing they created before-”

Junhee bit his lip. “Before they drifted away.” Song snapped his fingers at him and his smile was bright. Junhee had only known them for a short time but he could already tell he wanted them to be his team. 

Kim’s partner, who was a master at beats, walked over to the soundboard and clicked on a few buttons. “Ok Junhee, I have an idea. Song you play the higher melody and Junhee you play the lower on the keyboard. Let them harmonize. Donghun I want you to sing the lyrics but, like we said, an octave lower.”

He pressed some keys and hit out a beat on the soundboard. It was low; Donghun had to strain his ears to hear it. And then he pointed to Junhee and Song and they both started to play. Junhee’s fingers gentle on the keys. Donghun waited for his cue and then started to sing. 

The lyrics flowed out of him; he stood halfway through and let the emotion of the song take over him. He closed his eyes and then heard Junhee join him, his voice fitting right above his own. 

He opened his eyes to Junhee and everyone in the room could hear the raw passion in their voices, the longing that the song talked about. Kim sat in her chair with her chin in her hands and didn’t smile. But Donghun could tell her brain was working, that her thoughts would be known soon. 

When they were done it was silent before Kim clapped her hands together. “This is going to be-”

Her partner, who they knew by the nickname PD Beat, smiled and looked at them. “Dare I say, song of the year?”

Song placed the guitar on the seat next to him, he went up to PD Beat and they high fived. “You’re damn right.”

Junhee and Donghun just sat there staring at the three producers. Junhee looked overwhelmed but in the best way possible. Donghun crossed the room and pulled him into a hug. 

When they pulled apart, Kim came up to them and clapped her hands on their shoulders. “You two are going to not only make your own dreams come true, but mine as well.”

She giggled and then covered her mouth with her hands. “Wow, okay. Let’s keep going. We can knock this whole thing out today and possibly the other song you wanted Junhee. I can give the notes to our band and tomorrow we record your first demo.”

Song let out a loud whoop and PD Beat laughed. Junhee and Donghun stayed huddled close. 

*****

The rest of their first day was spent completing the work on Junhee’s first song. He had never known how much work went into producing a song like this. It had just been Junhee, his voice and a guitar. By the end of the day they had sheets of music for each instrument in their band. 

It was still a very stripped back song, but it had more substance to it than Junhee could have ever done by himself. His team was amazing and they all worked together seamlessly. The whole day flew past with laughter and music. 

Junhee had always thought getting out a demo for people to hear would be the best experience he could have but he realized the making of it was even better. 

He went home that night smiling, ready for whatever the next day brought. He fell asleep thinking about the way Donghun’s voice sounded while singing his song. 

*****

They started recording the song almost immediately when Donghun and Junhee arrived at the studio that morning. They were only slightly delayed because Kim had to question why Junhee had dandelions gripped in his hand wrapped in a cute pastel yellow ribbon. 

“Oh, it’s a thing. They mean re-birth and growth. Donghun picked them this morning and gave them to me. He’s a florist.” Kim smirked at him and then laughed. 

She started to turn on the equipment as she made her way around the studio. “That’s really cute actually.” She looked at Donghun and shook her head. “Not only do you have the voice of an angel, you like plants. Man, Junhee you really picked a good one.”

Donghun coughed and Junhee smiled. “Yeah, I did.” He’d let her have that one, it’s what he wanted her to think anyways. 

Donghun walked over to the couch and Junhee watched him unzip his backpack and pull out three small boxes. He recognized them as the corsage boxes Donghun kept in the shop. 

Song and PD Beat walked into the studio at that moment and Donghun turned to all three of their team. He thrust out the boxes and they looked at him curiously. “Take them, they’re for you. I made them last night.”

The three producers grabbed the boxes and started to open them. They all raised their eyebrows at him and Kim took out what was inside. She held up what looked like a clear plastic case. It was thin, something you would keep an ID or key card in. It was sealed tight and inside was a pressed flower. 

Donghun coughed into his hand and smiled. “I know it’s probably cheesy but I wanted to thank you three for everything that you are doing. It’s been a dream of Junhee's for a very long time to be able to record his songs and I’m just happy I get to be here and be a part of it. I pressed some Daisies last night. They mean a lot of things but amongst their meanings is the idea of new beginnings.”

Kim looked at him as her smile grew, it looked fond. “Donghun that’s so sweet.”

Beat PD ran his thumb over the clear plastic and took out his wallet. “This is the nicest gift anyone has ever given me.” He immediately stuck it in one of the folds of his wallet. “It will stay with me at all times.” 

Song walked up to him and clapped him on the shoulder. He looked over at Junhee as he held his gift. “We can’t be happier that you two are here with us.” 

Junhee felt himself holding back tears as he watched Donghun interact with their new team. It felt good to have him be a part of this. Junhee didn’t want it any other way. 

*****

It took a couple of hours to get the band situated and ready to go. They played through the song multiple times before they even went behind the glass. They tweaked and made sure that the integrity of the song wasn’t lost in the beats or instruments. 

When everything was finally ready, Donghun and Junhee sat back on the couch and listened. It was interesting to watch the band work - you could tell they had been together for years. They played seamlessly and when something didn’t go right there was no argument - they’d have a quick conversation and then they were right back on track. 

Junhee stayed seated but anytime Kim, Song, or PD Beat looked to him he gave his opinion. He let them know what he thought of the bridge or the chorus and they took his thoughts into consideration. 

Donghun sat quietly next to him and while the band played they would whisper any changes or suggestions to each other before they brought it to the group. After an hour of the band recording, he found himself with his legs up in Donghun’s lap and the older man’s hands tapping out the beat on his legs. 

The band stopped playing when a string of chords for the guitar weren’t quite working. Junhee stretched his hand out toward Song who handed him his guitar. He didn’t move his legs from Donghun’s lap as he set the guitar in his own lap. 

He strummed the strings and then plucked out a beat. “How about here we crescendo a little bit, I always think it really hits when the last chorus is slightly different and has a little bit more to it. It creates a swell of emotion and is satisfying. So what about-”

Junhee plucked the beat again but he added a little more to it. He heard the drummer start to tap out a beat and the bassist joined in. Before he knew it Junhee was creating a new chorus almost from scratch with a professional recording band. 

He looked up at them and they were all smiling, the guitarist taking in what he was playing with rapt attention. 

When they finished Kim shook her head. “Genius, that’s amazing. Congratulations Junhee you’re gonna steal all of our jobs one day.” 

He laughed and went to give the guitar back but Donghun stopped him. “Play that last part again, I want to try something.” Everyone waited as Junhee started the chorus. Donghun nodded his head to the beat and then started to sing. 

They were the same lyrics but they fit the change in the chords. Donghun’s voice was a bit stronger and lifted the chords more than the other choruses. Junhee picked up on what he was doing and joined in. 

The ending chorus became less of a state of longing and more the feeling of drowning in it. Junhee could feel his voice almost break with the emotion he caused. When they both sang the last note they were breathing heavy. The room was quiet and Junhee couldn’t look away from Donghun. 

His hands on his legs tightened and Junhee wanted to lean over and press into him, feel his lips-

His thoughts were interrupted by the guitarist. “Holy shit Kim, you weren’t wrong about these two.” Both of their heads turned to the man as he clapped his hands together. “I can’t wait to hear them singing over the track, this is going to be incredible.” 

Kim smiled at them and gave them a thumbs up. The drummer of the group twirled his sticks and pointed to them. “Okay, let’s finish this so we can get them in the studio and complete this masterpiece.”

It was another thirty minutes before Kim was satisfied with the raw version of the final track. It was just the instrumental and they all listened carefully as she played it back when it was finished. 

Junhee nodded when it ended and felt Donghun push more into his side. “Is it time for us now?”

Song laughed as Kim turned around in her chair and gave them a fond look. “Yeah, it’s time.” 

PD Beat got them both set up with their headsets and stands. “So, we’re going to send in Junhee first and then Donghun. After you both record your individual parts we’ll get you two both in to record the parts you sing together. After that we’ll add in some harmonies and adlibs. Don’t be afraid to change things up slightly either - go with what you’re feeling in the moment.”

They both nodded and Donghun stood at the soundboard as he watched Junhee fiddle with the headset. He moved the stool out of the way and positioned the mic to his height. Kim gave him a thumbs up and Junhee mirrored her. 

Donghun crossed his arms and stood behind her. She pressed on the mic to talk to Junhee. “You are going to do amazing Junnie, sing your heart out.”

She released the call button and Donghun watched Junhee fiddle with his hands. Kim gestured for Song to play the track. The music played through the speakers in the studio and Junhee closed his eyes and waited for his part. 

He held the headphones close to his ears and when the melody swelled he started to sing. Donghun watched him without distraction for an hour. He went through the song multiple times, some parts he did upwards of ten times before he was satisfied by how it sounded. 

There was a lot of stopping and starting as he and PD Beat talked about tone and expression. They would do a part and then Junhee would stop and they’d have a quick conversation and then Junhee would make a slight change. Every time he tweaked it the song got better; Junhee really had an ear for all of this. 

Towards the end of the song, Junhee caught Donghun’s eyes and sang to him. The older man never looked away - Junhee had his full attention. He listened and his heart felt full with Junhee’s voice. 

When it was Donghun’s turn things went similarly. It took him a little bit longer than Junhee to record but it was productive. They would let him sing his part and then they would discuss what they could improve. Junhee was vocal about how well Donghun was doing and made sure all of his comments were positive. 

Donghun hadn’t done anything like this since high school and it was a little overwhelming, but all he had to do was look into Junhee’s eyes and he immediately calmed down. When he finished Junhee opened the door to the recording studio and pulled him into a hug, they got tangled up in the cords running along the floor but Donghun didn’t care. 

When it was time for both of them to record PD Beat moved another mic into the recording space and positioned the two facing each other. They would be able to look at each other as they sang the duet parts. 

They both got comfortable in their space and waited for Kim to give them their cue. She pressed on the call button and they both looked at her for what she had to say. “I’m going to go ahead and play what you two have recorded so far, it’s going to be raw but it should help with the feeling when you two sing together. After this we will record some adlibs and backing vocals. Good luck.”

She released the button and pointed to Song who moved some switches and Junhee looked right at Donghun. He reached out his hand and the older man took it. He felt his support wash through him, Junhee believed in himself when Donghun looked at him like that. 

The song started and they listened to their voices through the headset. Donghun could have gotten lost in Junhee’s voice if it wasn’t for Kim shouting out their cue for them to sing. They both harmonized with each other and sang their duet parts. 

It wasn’t like when they had done it on their own. There was no one stopping them and asking them to try something different, it was just the two of them looking into each other’s eyes and spilling their feelings everywhere through the song. 

Junhee couldn’t focus on anything but Donghun and how he could hear him in his headset, how his voice complimented his own. There was no thinking involved when he sang this time, the emotion wasn’t forced, not with Donghun looking at him like that. 

They sang to each other and the world faded away. When their solo parts came on they would smile at each other and try not to giggle. Junhee would kick at Donghun’s foot and the older man would move closer to him to reach out a hand for his waist. 

They sang the end of the song together and when it ended they breathed heavily. Junhee’s cheeks ached from the smile that stretched across his face. Donghun was looking at him through his eyelashes. They were immersed in each other and jumped when Kim’s voice came over the speakers. 

“And that’s a wrap.” Her eyes were bright and Song and PD Beat were looking at them, amazed. 

Junhee cocked his head to the side. “Don’t you want us to do it again?” 

Kim pressed the call button and shook her head quickly. “Please don’t, that would ruin it. That first take gave us everything we needed. It’s going to be a tear jerker for sure. No one is going to question that you felt what you were singing.”

They both blushed and looked at each other shyly, Junhee wanted to sing with Donghun for the rest of his life if he had the choice. 

*****

They completed some background vocals and adlibs for another hour and then Kim pressed play on the track and they listened to the song put together. 

No one said anything as the song played. They all leaned forward, elbows pressed to knees, Donghun’s hand rubbing up and down Junhee’s back. 

Once it was over the room remained silent until Song popped up out of his seat and knelt down in front of Junhee where he was sitting on the couch. He grabbed his hands and smiled. “You two are going to take over the world, I hope you know that.” 

That broke the silence in the room and everyone started talking over each other until Kim slammed her hand on the table. The band quieted and so did Song and PD Beat. Junhee and Donghun had been silent the whole time. 

She crossed her hands in front of her body and eyed up PD Beat. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

He eyed her up and down and then nodded. “Scratch the plan.”

She nodded and Junhee got worried. “What do you mean scratch-”

Kim shook her head at him. “Oh, honey no it’s a good thing. We were planning on starting tomorrow on the next song but we’re thinking of doing something else instead.”

Song finally caught on, Junhee guessed, because he stood up and paced the room. “I’ll stay late with PD and we can crank it out. We’ll have it ready for tomorrow morning.” 

Junhee and Donghun were very confused at what was going on. Donghun reached over and squeezed Junhee’s hand. “What is going on?”

Kim stood up and walked over to them, there was a smile on her face. “We want to bring this to the label tomorrow. We think that instead of just getting you a couple demos we might be able to get more.”

Junhee raised his eyebrows and questioned what they were saying. “What more could we ask for?”

Kim clapped her hands together and bit her lip, she looked to her two partners and they nodded. “A recording contract.” 

Junhee’s reaction time was late, but when the words finally sunk in he jumped up from his seat and threw his arms around her. She laughed and patted him on the back, he pulled away and covered his mouth with his hand. 

Donghun stood up behind him, hand warm and comforting on his back. “Are you serious? You think that we could get an actual contract to make an album.”

Kim nodded quickly. “It would probably just be a mini-album but-” She looked at Junhee who was still not believing what he was hearing. “I don’t think you two understand how incredible this song is. I want to try for this and if they say no we stick with the original plan.”

She looked at them patiently, Junhee turned his gaze to Donghun, he wasn’t sure what to do here but Donghun just nodded at him. He turned back to Kim. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go for it.”

She screeched and drew Song into her side. “Okay then. Tomorrow morning, dress for a meeting with the label. Which means dress like artists, not for an office job. I’ll go ahead and contact the head, Song and PD you have work to do.”

Junhee’s eyes wandered around the room before he landed on the two producers. “Can we help?”

Song and PD laughed. “Go home you two. Rest up, tomorrow is going to be a big day.”

Junhee and Donghun nodded, they grabbed their things after they quickly hugged everyone in the room and headed out together. Their hands met in the hallway and they didn’t let go until they had to get into Donghun’s car. 

*****

When Donghun dropped Junhee off the younger pulled on his neck to bump their foreheads together. Junhee just wanted to feel him close. “It’s all really happening.”

Donghun nodded, he could feel the tickle of Junhee’s hair along his skin. “It is and I’m so proud of you.” He pulled away slightly and grabbed Junhee’s neck - they mirrored each other. He pressed his lips to Junhee’s forehead. 

Junhee’s breath shuddered at the gesture and when Donghun pulled away he couldn’t help the sad smile that lifted on his face. He reached up and traced his fingers along Donghun’s cheek. His thumb ran over his bottom lip and then he looked up into the older’s eyes. 

His voice was barely audible in the safety of the car. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Donghun nodded and swallowed. Junhee didn’t want to leave him - he wanted to pull him in closer, he wanted to stay in this car and shut out the world. 

He reached behind him and pulled on the door handle, his hand slipped from Donghun and he got out of the car. He opened the back door and grabbed his things. When he looked back into the car Donghun had a soft smile on his face, patience in bounds. 

Junhee waved at him and the older man laughed softly and waved back. Junhee shut both doors and then started making his way to his apartment. If he looked back he knew that he would be running back to the car, so he didn’t. He walked up to the steps of his apartment and made a deal with himself. 

If they got the contract, tomorrow night he would be done with Dae-bong. 

*****

That morning Junhee wanted to shake out of his skin, but when he walked out of his apartment to meet Donghun at his car he saw something that made everything inside him settle. 

Not only was Donghun at his car but Sehyoon, Yuchan and Byeongkwan were learning against Sehyoon’s car. They had come - today of all days they were here for him. He recognized that there was a certain boyfriend missing, but the realization also came with him not really caring. 

He stepped out into the parking lot and was attacked by Yuchan and Byeongkwan. They were yelling in his ear and jumping up and down. “We’re so proud of you Hyung.” Byeongkwan screamed as Yuchan screeched. 

Finally, Donghun pulled them away and he was met with Sehyoon’s smiling face and a big coffee that he presented to Junhee. The younger laughed and cupped his cheek. “You are officially my favorite.” The other three men let out a loud ‘hey’ at the statement. 

Sehyoon just shook his head. “You’re gonna do great. You ready?”

Junhee nodded his head and he walked to Donghun’s car, when he opened the passenger side a single flower was sitting on the seat. It was a red tulip. Confession. Junhee’s head snapped up to Donghun who settled in his seat. 

Today was going to be interesting. 

******

They got to the studio and the other three hugged them before they got inside. Their encouraging words lifted him up and his confidence was higher than he ever thought it would be. 

Donghun looked over at him and wiggled his fingers in Junhee’s direction. Junhee took his hand without question and they walked into the building together. 

They waved to the secretary and spotted Kim waiting for them in the lobby. She ran up to them and smiled, she had a small usb in her hand. “You two ready? Song and PD finished the song last night. It’s time.”

They both nodded but couldn’t find the words except to greet the producer. She smiled at them and waved them to follow her. They got to the elevators and rode them up until Junhee was sure they were going to the top floor. 

When the elevators opened it was to a huge reception desk and one big office that you could see into. There was no one else except for the reception clerk in the space, but Junhee spotted Song and PD Beat both already in the big sprawling office. 

Kim winked at them. She held up her hand and told them to wait. “I’ll let you know when we’re ready, okay?”

They both nodded and watched her enter the office. Junhee turned to Donghun and took in his outfit for the first time today. It was simple but well put together. He had on nice, dark fitting jeans and a cream sweater that Junhee wanted to wrap himself in. 

In turn Donghun eyed him up. Junhee had decided on black slacks and a form fitting shirt that he tucked into the pants with a nice blazer. They both looked professional but not like they could lose their integrity as artists. 

They waited quietly with each other, Donghun’s arm thrown around his shoulder as he leaned into him. Kim came out of the office after just ten minutes and waved them in. When they walked in they were met with a beautiful view of the city from the windows and an older man sitting at a large desk. 

He waved them forward. “Mr. Park and Mr. Lee, welcome. Please, come have a seat.” 

They both bowed to him and then took a seat. He offered them water and they politely each took a glass. “So, you’re here today because my best producer, Kim, would like me to hear something that you recorded. She says that it could be contract worthy.”

He raised his eyebrows at them and Junhee realized that it was his turn to speak. “Yes, sir. We have been recording a demo the last couple of days of one of my songs and the team here, who, by the way, are incredible, thought that it could be something you might want to hear.”

The man smiled and nodded at Junhee. “Well, let’s not wait any longer then. Song and PD here haven’t stopped talking my ear off since they got here this morning. Which, actually, based on their attire seems like they never actually left. 

Both of the men chuckled and Song winked at Junhee. “We believe in this song, we think it deserves credit.”

The label head nodded and waved his hand at Kim, she walked over to a computer that looked like it was hooked up to multiple speakers. She inserted the usb in the port and then clicked on a couple files. 

She looked back at them before she pressed play on the song. “You ready?”

Junhee wasn’t sure if it was meant for him but he nodded his head anyway. Kim smiled at him and pressed play. 

The beginning of the song filtered through the speakers of the room, it filled up the space and Junhee closed his eyes and listened. He felt Donghun’s hand grab his and he squeezed it tight. 

Junhee listened carefully but he still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that what he was hearing was his song. A recorded song, professionally produced being listened to by a label head. 

He kept his eyes shut but that didn’t stop the tears from escaping, He felt Donghun turn more towards him and leaned into him. The song was beautiful, better than Junhee could have done on his own. 

It crescendoed and Junhee remembered how they had discussed that part, how it made the song into something else, something heartbreaking and raw. 

The last chorus started and his and Donghun’s voice melded together so seamlessly. It was like they were one, their harmonies perfect against each other. He could hear the emotion in their voices, the longing and desperation. His heart was cut open in front of everyone to see and he couldn’t seem to care who saw. 

When the song ended he opened his eyes and wiped away the tears from his cheek. He looked over to Donghun who was also teary eyed. 

Kim came to stand next him along with Song and PD Beat, they were a wall behind the two, standing with them. They hadn’t even known them a week and they were ready to fight for them. 

The label head placed his elbows on his desk and looked right at both of them. He shook his head and Junhee’s heart just about dropped into his stomach, but then a smile came over his face. 

He looked up to Kim and pointed at her. “You never cease to amaze me with the talent you produce.” Kim laughed and clapped. Junhee wasn’t sure what it meant exactly but it sounded good. 

He watched the three producers laugh and high five each other. When he turned back to the label head his smile was even bigger. He laughed. “You seem confused Mr. Park, but I think Mr. Lee here has got it. He seems to believe in you as much as these three.” 

Junhee looked over at Donghun and the smile on his face was blinding. The label head caught his attention again with a cough. “Mr. Park and Mr. Lee I would like to offer you a contract, I would like to have you produce with the same team a mini album of five songs. We can start setting up a schedule soon and if you agree we can set up the papers now.”

Junhee felt more tears escape and nodded his head vigorously. “Yes, please. I would-” He swallowed. “Thank you so much, this is everything I’ve always wanted.” 

He felt Donghun squeeze his hand as the label head smiled again. “You both deserve it, you’ve got some incredible talent.”

He stood up and buttoned his suit jacket. “Now, if you don’t mind I’ll go grab everything that we need. I have a lawyer on hand so that he can explain everything to you.”

With that, he walked out of the office and then the other three burst into cheers. He leaned into Donghun and breathed. His whole body sagged into the other, he felt something lift from his chest. Relief. 

*****

Junhee’s hand didn’t leave Donghun’s thigh the whole way home, he felt as though if he let go of him he’d float away. He was high on success and happiness. 

They drove home in silence but it was comfortable and they didn’t need to talk, not yet. That would come soon. When they got to Junhee’s apartment they exited the car and Donghun went to open the trunk. 

Junhee eyed him curiously and Donghun smirked at him. “Go ahead and go inside, nosy. I’ll be in in a minute.”

Junhee nodded and grabbed his things. He opened his apartment but wasn’t met with Lion, he assumed he was asleep in his room. He dropped his bag on the kitchen table and opened the fridge. He grabbed a water bottle as he waited for Donghun. When the other man entered the apartment he had a guitar case strapped to his back. 

Junhee cocked his head to the side. Donghun just shook his head. “Not yet.” He said and Junhee nodded. He would be patient with whatever it was. 

Junhee handed him a bottle of water and he opened it and gulped it down, Junhee watched the line of his throat. He wanted to touch, but Donghun finished before he could. The older man looked around the room and frowned. “Where’s Lion? He needs to celebrate with us.”

Junhee laughed and pointed at his bedroom. “I assume he’s taking a nap.”

Donghun shook his head, “We can’t have that.” Junhee smiled at him and watched as Donghun went to his room to look for him. He paced over to the guitar case and touched it, he felt the guitar inside. He was confused on why Donghun had it. 

He heard Donghun’s voice carry from the bedroom. “Park Junhee do not touch that-”

His voice stopped and Junhee turned to see why, he was met with Donghun coming out of his bedroom, binder full of flowers in his hand and cards in the other. Junhee’s eyes widened, he was sure Donghun knew how he felt but this wasn’t something he was sure he was ready to deal with the outcome of. 

He held them up and swallowed. “Junhee-”

Junhee’s voice cracked when he spoke. “I can explain.” 

Donghun got closer to him and Junhee could see how his hands shook slightly. “You kept them, all of them?”

Junhee lowered his head and nodded. When he looked up at Donghun his eyes were bright but also sad in a way. “Oh, baby.” 

Junhee sniffed and threw his hands out. “How could I not, they were the only thing keeping me going for a very long time. They were proof that someone cared. They showed me that there was someone out there that wanted me to succeed. And then I met you and you gave me the same feeling. I-”

Donghun stopped him with a look. “I’m in love with you.” His breath shook from the admission but his shoulders dropped and the tension eased from out of the lines of his body. 

Junhee sucked in a breath, he didn’t know what to say but Donghun didn’t give him a chance. “I thought that when you didn’t mention the flowers after I left them outside your door that it meant you didn’t feel the same way. I pulled away from you for a while, I didn’t want to push you. I didn’t want to be that person. But then, I don’t know, you started to show signs of wanting me to touch you, to be near you. And then the night I sang for you the first time, it was like I could feel you, feel that you wanted me more than I thought.”

Donghun swallowed and moved so he was only a few feet in front of Junhee. He placed the binder of flowers on Junhee’s coffee table but the cards stayed in his hand. “This morning when I saw how you reacted to the tulip I was scared for a moment that you had changed your mind, because the last couple weeks you’ve been pretty transparent but I can see it now. These cards where my only connection to you back then - I needed you to know I was in your corner.”

He grabbed Junhee’s hands and pulled him closer so that their foreheads bumped together. His voice was breathy as he spoke, Junhee could hear the smile in his words. “That day you ran into my shop, frantic and beautiful, I thought it was a dream. I hadn’t had the courage before that day, but you barreled in and I couldn’t resist.”

Junhee felt a tear slip down his cheek, Donghun pulled back and wiped it away. “You kept everything, even before, after and still now. I need you to know I am in love with you, so beyond what I thought my heart could handle. You are everything I’ve ever wanted Park Junhee.”

Junhee wanted to pull him in and close the gap, but Donghun wasn’t done. He hiccuped as he felt more tears stream down his face. Donghun was crying now too, but that didn’t stop him. “I know that there are things in our way, but I’m here in any way you want. My feelings do not dictate yours no matter how sure I am that you feel the same way. I will wait, I need you to know that. And I will be whatever you need me to be.”

Junhee nodded and brushed their foreheads together again. “You just need to tell me, okay? All you need to do is tell me what you want.”

He was ready to tell him, ready to dive, his heart was pounding and his hands shook but he had never been more sure in his life. “Donghun-”

Dae-bong busted into the apartment at that moment and Junhee felt his heart break. Their obstacle stood at his door, face in a scowl. “What the hell is going on?”

Donghun pulled away from Junhee, the younger resisted the urge to put himself in front of him, instead he stood by his side. 

Dae-bong pointed at Junhee. “I think you need to explain what the fuck is happening.”

Junhee scowled. “Dae-bong, you-”

Donghun squeezed his hand. “It’s okay Junhee, I told you right? I’m here no matter what.” And with that Donghun slipped his hands from Junhee, grabbed his bag and walked to the door. 

Junhee’s knees were weak with the need to go to him. “Donghun, please.”

Donghun walked back over to him and wrapped his hands around his cheeks. “You only need to answer one question, baby. What do you want? That’s it. I’ll be here when you’re ready, okay?”

And then he walked away. He brushed his shoulder against Dae-bong harshly and whispered low enough Junhee barely heard what he said. His voice was a growl. “If you hurt him-” He didn’t finish his sentence but Dae-bong had understood. 

He left with a soft click of the door, Junhee realized too late he had left the guitar. He ran over to it and unzipped it. He could hear Dae-bong’s angry voice but he didn’t focus on it. He pulled the guitar out of the case and he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

It was the one he had ordered, the slip of paper telling him it was from the store, that someone had picked it up for him. 

The case fell to the floor and Junhee held the guitar out in front of him. He scanned it, the dark wood was stunning, he could see his reflection in the wax. When he looked down the body he caught the etching and his heart soared. 

There were tulips etched along the edges, they crawled up the sides of the guitar and made a garden on its body. It was stunning and a reminder of everything Donghun had given him. It was confession after confession. Donghun had meant to show him this. 

He felt a grip on his wrist and turned to see Dae-bong’s angry face. He pulled his wrist away and his boyfriend growled. “Junhee, what the-”

Junhee set the guitar down on the table gently and pushed at Dae-bong’s chest. The man backed up into the living room. “Don’t ever grab me like that again, do you hear me?”

Dae-bong’s face was bright red and Junhee had no more patience for him, no more love lived inside him for the man. “You know what, I’m done taking your shit. I’m done with you making me feel like I’m worth nothing, when I know better.”

He scowled and Dae-bong matched him, the question he asked surprised Junhee. He was ready for yelling, not the words he let out through gritted teeth. “What do you want, Junhee?”

The same question came out of his mouth that Donghun had asked and Junhee’s reaction was blindingly different to the man in front of him asking it than Donghun. 

Junhee scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. He was ready to jump out of his skin, he ran his hands down to his mouth and watched Dae-bong take in short breaths. He smiled. 

“Not you.” Dae-bong’s eyebrows raised angrily. “Not you, Dae-bong. I know what I want now and the first thing is I want you to get out and I never want to see you again.”

Dae-bong reached for him but Junhee yanked his hand back. “Leave.” He growled through his teeth. 

Dae-bong looked wounded, but it wasn’t heartbreak that Junhee saw. It was loss of control, of something under his hands. “Junhee-”

Junhee laughed, humorless. “Get out.”

Dae-bong looked at him one last time before Junhee shoved him and the man finally moved. He walked to the door and turned to him. “You’ll regret this.”

Junhee scoffed. “I’ll never regret anything less.” 

The door slammed and Junhee jumped. He looked over to his kitchen table and saw the guitar laying on it. Would he still be out there, was it too late?

He sucked in a breath and grabbed his coat, he could see rain pouring down through his window. He swung his door open and slammed it shut. He ran down the stairs and stopped at the edge of the parking lot when he caught sight of the only two other people in it. 

Dae-bong was stopped half way to his car and Donghun was leaning out of his car, rain hitting them both soaking through their clothes. 

Dae-bong turned to go to Donghun and Junhee wasn’t in the mood. “Dae-bong!” He shouted from his spot. “I can always call the cops, those drugs you probably have in the car would make for an interesting story.” 

Dae-bong’s eyes widened and he scowled. He ran to his car and swung the car door open. He sped off and Junhee felt his shoulders drop at finally having him gone. 

He stared at the car as it drove away and then his gaze caught Donghun. The man was leaning against his car, soaked. Junhee thought he looked beautiful. 

Donghun’s face lifted and then a laugh was pouring out of him. “So, that was a break-up if I ever saw one.”

Junhee matched his laugh, they were too far apart from his liking but he knew if he got any closer all of his control would be lost. “You’re such a dick. I break up with my boyfriend for you and that’s your only comment.”

He watched Donghun suck in a breath and winked. He stepped down from the apartment and walked slowly towards the other man as the rain poured. 

“You asked me a question.” He practically yelled over the rain. “You asked me what I wanted.”

Donghun stood up straight but didn’t move forward. “I did.” Junhee would have laughed at the two of them yelling across the parking lot if his heart wasn’t trying to set a record in his chest. 

“I have an answer for you, what I want.” Junhee watched Donghun’s lips start to form a smile. “You.” He said and it was out there. “I want you Donghun. I have for a very long time, before I even knew you. Because it’s always been you. You gave me the flowers when I had nothing else and then you saved my sister’s wedding and then you made sure that I chased my dream.”

Donghun was crying and the rain couldn’t hide it. “I kept the flowers because I was, without my permission, falling in love with those words that were written and then it was you. I saw the guitar - you are such a sap you know that? The tulip this morning - confession after confession. Was three times not enough?”

Donghun shook his head. “No, I’ll never get tired of it. You want a fourth? I’m in love with you Park Junhee.”

That was it for Junhee. The rain pelted down as he ran the length of the parking lot. When he reached Donghun he threw his arms around his neck and crashed their lips together. Donghun wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him in tight. 

They kissed like they were oxygen. The rain came down and Donghun ran his hand through Junhee’s hair, wet and wild. Junhee laughed into his mouth when rain drops made their way into their small space. 

Donghun took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth and pulled a groan from his throat. Junhee felt everything fall into place and wrapped a hand around Donghun’s neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

He smiled into the kiss when Donghun squeezed his hip and bit his lip. He pulled away because at that point they were just a mess of teeth and laughter. Junhee pulled back enough to look at Donghun. He traced his thumb over the other’s bottom lip and smiled like he had a secret to share.

It wasn’t one Junhee wanted to keep, but he still only wanted it to be for Donghun in that moment. He looked in his eyes and brushed their noses together. “I love you, Lee Donghun.” 

He heard Donghun gasp and he kissed him short and sweet. “I’m so in love with you.”

Donghun nodded his head and then crashed their lips back together. The rain didn’t stop but they didn’t care, Junhee would let it soak him. He couldn’t feel the cold, not with Donghun’s hands holding him secure and his heart full of everything he’d ever wanted.

*****

3 Months Later

Donghun and Junhee laughed from their spots on the couch in the studio. Kim slapped Yuchan’s hands away from the soundboard. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon sat curled up together in one of the chairs. 

Yuchan tested Kim again and she grabbed his hand and scolded him like a child. He pouted and she ruffled his hair. The boys had come to the studio for the first time to hear the mini-album they had just completed. 

Donghun and Junhee had worked for three months straight to get everything perfect, Donghun had let Sehyoon take over most of the shop duties and he popped in and out when he could. They had ended up hiring someone to help them out since Sehyoon didn’t know the flowers as well. 

The album was incredible and the boys listened to it with rapt attention. When it was over they were jumped on and pulled into hugs. Their happiness was dealt out in waves. 

When the boys finally left and Kim left them alone in the studio, they both looked at the CD that held their album and Junhee curled into Donghun’s side. He dragged his lips along his neck and felt Donghun shiver. 

“Mm, not here.” Donghun smirked and slapped his hand down on Junhee’s thigh. 

Junhee chuckled and kissed his neck properly before he placed a hand on Donghun’s cheek and turned his face towards him. He winked at him and brought their lips together in a slow kiss. Junhee turned his body and then crawled into Donghun’s lap. 

The kiss was slow and intimate, but soft as Donghun ran his hands up and down Junhee’s back. Junhee ran his hand through Donghun’s hair causing it to fall out of his ponytail. 

Donghun pulled away after a minute and nosed down Junhee’s neck, he pulled him in tight and Junhee fell forward so that they were hugging. They stayed in that position for a while before Donghun reached for his bag. 

Junhee pulled back but stayed in his lap. Donghun pulled a box out of his bag and handed it to Junhee. “I made something for you.” 

The younger man took it and eyed Donghun curiously. The older man just shrugged his shoulders. 

Junhee opened the box and pulled out a set of pics and then a clear plastic case that had a flower in it. The pics were painted with beautiful flowers, all meaning something different. 

He didn’t recognize the flower in the plastic case. Donghun tapped it and smiled. “Dahlia, it means commitment. My favorite definition is staying true to one’s life partner.”

Junhee sucked in a breath and leaned down to kiss Donghun, his arms folded up between them. Donghun ran a hand through his hair and pulled their foreheads together. “I want you to always remember that I’m here. That you will always have someone in your corner.”

Junhee kissed his cheek and whispered. “I love you.”

Donghun smiled and pulled back to look at him. “I love you too, baby.”

They didn’t move away from each other for a while. Junhee wanted to stay curled up in the moment. “I guess I have another to add to my collection.” The binder that he still added to flashed in his mind, it was one of his most prized possessions, proof of Donghun’s love.” 

Donghun laughed lightly. “Sorry I didn’t get you a card.” 

Junhee shook his head and fell to the side. His arm wrapped around Donghun’s waist and they stayed cuddled up close. “Don’t need it, I have the real thing.”

Donghun pulled him in tight. He popped their CD out of its case and placed it in the player next to him on the end table by the couch. He pressed play and then they listened to their love manifested on the album they created together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please leave comments and kudos, you can also come find me over on twitter at @yoonseh. Would love you screaming in my dm's or the timeline <3


End file.
